


Anon

by Bookara



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Newt is anonymus, No One Dies This Time, Prom, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookara/pseuds/Bookara
Summary: thomas' senior year had been uneventful and boring, well that was until he received an anonymous message from a boy confessing his attraction,, thomas commences in an investigation to try and reveal the identity of his "mystery boy" all while accidentally falling in love with him over text





	1. I

    “Stop Teresa,” Thomas batted her hand away as she tried to ruffle his hair. It was getting too long, he was aware, but she did this every time she saw him. He wasn’t in the mood today.

    “Awe come on Tom, what’s up with you?”

    “Nothing.” Thomas sighed. “I’m just tired.”

    “Okay I know for a fact that’s a lie, something is bugging you.”

    He huffed and took a bite of his sandwich. “It’s stupid.”

    Teresa turned to him, looking almost slightly angry. “Tom. I’m your best friend. Whatever is bothering you isn’t stupid to me.”

    Thomas huffed and pulled out his phone, opening the instagram app. He got the DM two days ago from a completely anonymous account, there was no profile picture and the name was @ITG.A5. He still hadn’t replied.

    He tapped on the conversation and slid the phone over to Teresa. He watched her face contort in confusion as she tapped and scrolled. Then, to Thomas’ surprise she started grinning.

    “What are you so happy about?”

    “This! This is adorable!” Teresa was grinning ear to ear as she clutched the phone. “ _‘hey, I know you don’t know who I am because I’m too nervous to actually talk to you, but you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen_.’” Teresa slapped his arm. “This is seriously just-ugh!”

    Thomas rolled his eyes in amusement at his best friend. “You don’t think it’s creepy? What do you think I should do about it?”

    “Not really, But for one you should repl-Tom!” She suddenly gasped. “This was TWO days ago! What the hell are you doing?!”

    Thomas shrugged. “I thought it was just someone being stupid.”

    “Or it’s actually a really sweet boy who's just nervous to talk to you, like he said he is, and you’re the one being stupid...I'm replying for you,” Teresa stated as she started typing away.

    “What are you saying!” Thomas’ eyes widened as he tried to snatch the phone from her.

    “Tom relax!” Teresa yelled as she kicked him away. Thomas scowled as her foot connected with his thigh.

    “Tell me what you’re saying!”

    Teresa handed the phone back to him after a second, a proud look on her face.

    Thomas looked down at the screen, his heart rate relaxing back to normal as he realized that what Teresa had said wasn’t really that bad.

    “ _‘Thank you :) care to tell me who you are?_ ’ Really T? I don’t use smiley faces.”

    “Shut up, he’ll think it’s cute...I really want to know who it is.”

    Thomas pocketed his phone, going back to his sandwich. He really wanted to know who it was too, but he couldn’t act too invested in it, then Teresa would take it too far. “If I find out, I’ll be sure to tell you.”

    That seemed to satisfy her because she turned to her own lunch and started to eat, only pausing to wave Gally and Brenda over. Thomas and Gally didn’t get along too well, but he really liked Brenda. He could count the four of them as a pretty tight friend group despite his and Gally’s differences.

    The table submerged in chatter that Thomas stopped paying attention to. His thoughts drifted off to the anonymous message sender. He racked his brain, trying to figure out who it could be. Of course, that’s ignoring that possibility that it all really was just a stupid prank. He let his eyes skip around the cafeteria, it really could be anyone, maybe even someone in the school. He never hid his sexuality, he was out to everyone which made him pretty positive that it was a boy. His eyes suddenly stopped on a table, Alby’s table. Alby was the leader of student council, built very muscular and super smart. His dark skin made his brown eyes look soft, he wasn’t bad looking. Thomas didn’t know much about him, or what he was into, but he added him to the list of possibilities he was formulating in his head. He was about to move onto the next table when Teresa slapped his arm, jumping him out of his thoughts.

    “Sorry what?”

    Teresa just smirked and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

    “She wanted to know why you were staring at Al-”

    Thomas was literally saved by the bell. The loud sound drown out the rest of Gally’s statement. He got up quickly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out of the cafeteria. He walked alone to Calculus, trying to clear his head. He had to be more careful about investigating this situation.

    He sat down at his desk in the back, throwing his bag down on the floor and taking out his phone. He was shocked to see a message back from the anonymous account.

    _one day I’ll tell ya tommy._

    Thomas couldn’t keep the dorky smile off his face as he typed back, _Tommy huh?_

    _I should really think before I hit send…lol (is it still cool to say lol?)_

Thomas bit his lip to keep from laughing. _It was never cool to say lol...but the Tommy thing...it’s fine_

_good that._

 

**_***_ **

 

_Tell me stuff._ Thomas flopped onto his bed, holding his phone above his face as he messaged his mystery guy. He had to admit, not knowing who the boy was drove him a little crazy, but it was almost fun in a way. It was like a puzzle and Thomas loved puzzles.

_what kind of stuff?_

_Stuff about you_

_what kind of stuff about me?_

_I don’t know...you texted me, Teresa thinks I should try to get to know you_

_teresa’s your girlfriend?_

_Gross no, best friend since preschool_

_good that._

Thomas was about to reply when another text came in. He rolled onto his stomach, getting situated more comfortably on his bed.

_I like to read. comic books are cool._

_What kind of comic books?_

_marvel. I love superheroes_

_Oh yeah? Who’s your favorite?_

_...that’s like asking me to choose between food and water tommy_

_Well I like Bruce Banner_

_you’re into marvel? How come you like Banner?_

_Yes and no. I’ve never touched a comic, but I’ve seen a few of the movies. And really? What’s not to like about Banner! He’s a genius with a badass alter ego_

_alright if I had to pick…hm probably captain america_

_Why?_

_because he used to be a skinny loser who kept getting rejected...then he ended up saving the world. I dunno, I admire him. he’s everything I aspire to be_

_Cause he’s a good person?_

It wasn’t until an hour later that mystery boy responded. By then, Thomas had already fallen asleep, his face smashed into the pillow, his phone hanging out of his hand. He was snoring softly when his phone lit up with a message.

_because he made his life worth something._

 

 

**_***_ **

 

    “Go away you foul demon.” Thomas swatted weakly at Teresa as she zipped his coat up for him.

    “Why are you so cranky Tom? Did something happen?”

    “Besides failing my calculus test, I’m fine.”

    “Awe baby.” Teresa stuck out her bottom lip and squished his cheeks.

    Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled her hands away. “Mystery boy thought you were my girlfriend.”

    Teresa’s face contorted into disgust. “Ew why?”

    He shrugged. “I brought you up.”

    “Well then that makes you stupid Tom. Do you not know how to talk to boys?”

    “Shut up...he told me he likes superheroes.”

    Teresa smiled softly. “That’s cute. I see you’re taking my advice and texting him back.”

    Thomas nodded. “Sometimes you can be right. Plus if he really does go to our school that would be awesome.”

    “Correction, most of the time I’m right. I bet he does go to our school, he’s probably not out yet tho. Also Tom, people meet on tinder all the time so this isn’t much different.”

    Thomas paused for a moment, cocking his head. “What do you know about tinder?”

    A smirk crossed Teresa’s lips. “I may have one.”

    “You’re so weird Teresa ew.”

    “Hey not all of us have mystery boys drooling all over us.”

    “Shut up.” Thomas laughed as he shoved her. “Can we leave now? I want food and I swear that one worker has been eyeing you up for days, maybe you can get some free stuff out of it.”

    “You’re obnoxious.” Teresa pushed him back, but she was laughing while she did it which made Thomas join in too.       

    He smiled wide at her as he grabbed the car keys from her coat pocket. “I’m driving and I get to control the radio.”

    “I’m not listening to Sam Smith the entire way there Tom!”

 

*******

   

_good morning tommy_

Thomas smiled as he saw the message illuminating his phone, ignoring his blaring alarm. As much as he wanted to know who this person was, the game they were playing was kinda endearing. He had a long talk with Teresa about it last night at dinner, she really supported it so he was going to try.

    _I don’t want to get out of bed._ Thomas cringed as he read what he sent, okay maybe he wasn’t the best texter. Nevertheless, he still got a response.

    _school isn’t so bad_

    _Maybe, it’s the getting up and getting dressed part when I’m still half asleep that sucks_

    Thomas yawned as he sat up, finally turning the alarm off and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stretched, trying to wake up his muscles as he slid to the edge of the bed. He was about to stand up when his phone lit up with another message.

    _I hate that you made me think about how cute you probably look in the morning._

Thomas got an idea and stood up as he typed. _I’ll send you a picture if you answer three questions_

_fine. but they can’t be too specific._

_Alright...1. Do you go to my school 2. Are you a boy 3. are you gay (...and single)_

Thomas pulled on clean boxers and pants before heading toward the bathroom. His phone buzzed when he was in the hallway. He immediately pulled it out of his pocket, feeling his stomach fuzz with excitement.

  1. _yes 2. yes again 3. extremely (isn’t that 4 questions tommy? but I wouldn’t have messaged you if I wasn’t)_



    Thomas stood in front of the bathroom mirror, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t look his best but he still opened up the camera, sticking out his tongue and throwing up a peace sign. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, he just took a goddamn _mirror selfie_ for fucks sake, but he hoped his lack of a shirt would make up for all that. He sent it before he could change his mind. He pocketed his phone as he went through his morning routine, eating a granola bar, brushing his teeth, his hair, and finally putting on a shirt.

    He slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his car keys. He was about to head out the door when his phone buzzed again.

    _...fuck_

    Thomas couldn’t stop smiling the whole drive to school.

 

*******

 

    “How’s your mysterious admirer?” Teresa asked as she slid into the seat next to him in their English classroom.

    Thomas silently debated in his head if he should tell her the new information he acquired. After a few silent moments he decided he did sort of want more of her help, Teresa was very smart.

    “Well he’s definitely a boy and he goes to this school...and gay too. He’s also single so I’m starting to really believe this isn’t a prank.”

    “We kinda already assumed that though. I noticed you staring down Alby yesterday. You think it’s him?”

    “He wouldn’t tell me anything too specific, but hey at least now we know for sure.” Thomas paused again, pulling the shortened pencil he found on the gym floor out of his backpack. “But about the Alby thing, I doubt it’s him, but I’m not crossing him off completely. Alby doesn’t really peg me as a marvel nerd, he’s probably into like West Wing or something.”

    Teresa was smiling again. “You know Tom, you could probably take him to prom, if you ever find out who he is.”

    “What if it’s like…Gally or something.”

    Teresa snorted. “Tom we both know Gally kinda hates you. I bet he’s some shy little cutie who you’ve never noticed before.”

    Thomas was about to respond but the teacher walked in, cutting him off. They could talk about this another time.

    Thomas busied himself by staring at the back of the person’s head who sat in front of him. It was a boy named Aris. He was quiet and mostly only hung around girls, but he was a kind of geeky cute that was somehow also endearing. It could be him. Thomas had barely ever spoken to him before, but Teresa used to meet up with him in the library for help cause Aris is “really smart“. He stared at the light brown hair on the boy’s head. Aris seemed more likely to be the mystery boy than Alby. Maybe he’d ask Teresa about it later. He mentally added him to the list. Two, now he had two possible candidates. Alby and Aris.

 

*******

 

    _I’m building a list of people you could possibly be as we speak...well text_

    Thomas looked around him and turned down his phone brightness. He didn’t want anyone snooping over his shoulder, this mystery was his, he didn’t want the whole school finding out. He was afraid that would scare the boy away.

    _I can assure you Tommy, you’ll never be able to guess it_

    _Why are you so scared to tell me who you are?_

    _cause_ _you’re you and I’m me_

    _What’s that supposed to mean?_

    The boy didn’t respond after that which made Thomas feel a mix of sad and guilty. He was dying to know, but the boy must have his reasons for wanting to stay anonymous.  

    He sent one last message, a double text to be more specific, before putting his phone in his bag.

    _I don’t mind the anonymous thing. I’m just curious_

    When he got out of class the first thing he did was check his phone.

    _I promise I’ll tell ya one day_

    Thomas felt content with that.

 

*******

 

    “What do you know about Aris?” Thomas asked as Teresa sat down next to him.

    She shrugged. “He’s smart, kinda quiet, I don’t know Tom. Why?”

    “It could be him.”

    “You really think so? He’s kinda all over Sonya, like _all_ the time.”

    “No. I don’t know, I’m just trying to think.”

    “I think you’re obsessing over this a little.” Teresa grinned as she pinched his cheek which earned her a sharp slap from Thomas.

    “Don’t touch my cheeks.”

    “But you’re just so adorable.” She went to do it again but Thomas scowled and slid down the bench, putting space between them.

    He was about to make a rude remark, but Brenda walked over, giving him another idea. He pulled her down to sit between him and Teresa, grinning when she shook her head.

    “I win.”

    Teresa flipped him off before falling into a conversation with Brenda that Thomas didn’t bother to listen to. He picked up his phone, feeling warm inside when he saw another text from ITG.A5.

    _all I can think about is that stupid picture you sent. I can’t decide if I’m mad at you for being so distracting or thankful that that image is burned in my brain_

Thomas felt his stomach flutter and he ducked his head to hide his smile.

    _I choose the one where you’re not mad at me_

“What are you all smiley about?” Gally asked as he dropped his tray on the table in front of Thomas.

    Thomas snapped his head up quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Nothing.”

    Gally raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief but just shook his head and shoved his fork into his corn. The school lunches were pretty nasty, but Gally still chose to eat them everyday, there was really something not right about him.

    When Thomas deemed it safe, he looked back down at his phone.

    _sorry if this is too weird...but you look nice today_

Thomas looked down at the red plain long sleeve he was wearing tucked under his favorite flannel. In all honesty, he didn’t think he looked above average, but if mystery boy said so...suddenly a thought dawned on him and he couldn’t hide the weird feeling he got in his throat.

    _you saw me today?_

_course I did tommy, I see you everyday we have school. I go here too remember?_

_in class?_

The boy just responded with a shrugging emoji which made Thomas inwardly frown. He was about to reply when Teresa reached around Brenda to smack his shoulder.

    “Yo lover boy.”

    Thomas glared at her instantly. “Do you ever know when to shut up?!”

    She grinned and slid a paper over to him.

    Thomas scrunched his face in confusion as he read the words. Suddenly it made sense and his face broke out in a grin that matched Teresa. “Are we actually doing this?”

    “That’s a stupid question,” Teresa said as she got up and walked to the other side of the table, sitting next to Gally.

    Gally rolled his eyes as Teresa plopped down and rested her elbow on his shoulder. “You guys are such nerds, you’re seriously entering in the WICKED science fair?”

    “Yes!” Teresa practically shrieked in his ear making him cringe.

    “I think it’s a great idea.” Brenda pointed out as she balled up her empty brown paper lunch bag. She squinted in the direction of the garbage and tossed it, cheering when she made it in.

    “No, you guys don’t get it. Me and T have been planning to do this since middle school,” Thomas explained as Teresa took the flyer back.

    “Plus, winner gets a paid for limo to take to prom and if you assholes come to the show, we might let you ride in it.”

    “Prom is stupid.” Gally shot quickly. His face softened and a small smile formed on his lips. “But of course I’ll come.”

    “How come you guys didn’t enter last year? Isn’t it for juniors and seniors?”

    Teresa pursed her lips and drummed her fingers on the table. “Why didn’t we enter last year Tom? Care to share with the group.”

    Thomas held his middle finger in front of her face which made Gally laugh. “Now I gotta hear this.”

    “We couldn’t enter because Thomas was too busy drooling all over Minho and helping him and Ben with _their_ project. Ours never got finished in time so we had to withdraw.”

    “Did they win?” Brenda snickered as Thomas covered his face with his hands.

    “Of course they did.”

    “It was the biceps guys, I swear they’re hypnotic.” Thomas muttered as Brenda broke off in laughter again.

    “He does have really nice arms.” Teresa agreed as Gally cringed.

    “There’s nothing in the world that I care less about than Minho’s arm muscles.”

    “It took her weeks to forgive me after that.” Thomas admitted as he flicked a blueberry at his best friends’ head. “This year I will not be distracted by a hot boy who looks like god himself sculpted his biceps.”

    Teresa thought for a moment. “Hey maybe Minho is the-”

    “Teresa!”

    “What?”

    Thomas tried to shake his head discreetly, but Gally caught on. “I think Thomas is hiding something...or someone.”

“No!” Thomas spluttered.

“He totally is!” Brenda’s mouth opened as she feigned a look of utter shock.

Thomas was staring daggers at Teresa. “This is your fault.”

She mouthed the word “sorry”, but Thomas could tell she was enjoying this.

“It’s nothing guys...please drop it.”

Gally opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the bell rang saving Thomas once again. Thomas was up and running out the cafeteria before anyone even could even notice the period was over.

Thomas was halfway to his class when something Teresa said popped back up into his mind, making him stop in the middle of the hallway.

Maybe Minho _was_ his mystery boy. Everyone knew Minho was bi. After he won WICKED last year, Minho kissed Ben hard in front of everyone on the stage. Thomas probably would have cried if it wasn’t so fucking hot. He wasn’t sure if they ever dated, but he could definitely see Minho being into marvel. That sort of action seemed like it could definitely be his thing, it was just the reading part that made him slightly skeptical. Minho didn’t seem like the kid of guy who would sit down and read a book although he was very intelligent. They also got along really well while working on the WICKED project last year. Thomas hadn’t spoke to him sense then, but it was a possibility. He shook his head slightly, realizing he was still standing in the middle of the hall. His mind was still reeling as he walked to rest of the way to his classroom. Now he had three possibilities; Alby, Aris and Minho.

 

*******

 

    _what did you do today?_

Thomas was on his bed, sprawled across it with his phone clutched in his hands. He kept refreshing his DM’s, he was bored and the only thing on his mind was this boy.

    _went to school, came home...I’m trying to do homework_

_Homework is boring, talk to me_

_...sounds like a good plan. what did you do today tommy?_

_I entered the science fair with Teresa_

_oh yeah? I didn’t know you were into science_

_We have an awesome idea...we’re totally winning_

_I bet you will...what’s your plan?_

_You’ll have to come and see :)_

_you want me to come?_

_Well yeah, I want everyone to come, but I think you’d like it_

_then I’ll be there._

Thomas stomach did flips and he found himself grinning at his phone screen again. The science fair four was months away, but the fact that this random boy was going to come made his chest tighten. Not many students came to WICKED, Thomas hoped he could pick him out from the masses of teachers and parents.

    Thomas opened the camera and smiled big at the screen, even closing his eyes so he could smile wider. He laughed at it after he took it but sent it anyways. The response was immediate.

    _you’re adorable tommy_

_I’m happy you’re coming to WICKED, it’ll be fun I promise_

_of course it'll be fun...i'll talk to you tomorrow...goodnight_

_goodnighttt_

    Thomas took a deep breath and called Teresa. She picked up on the fourth ring. She barely had time to say hello before Thomas was screaming into the speaker.

    “THE MYSTERY BOY IS COMING TO WICKED SO WE NEED TO FUCKING WIN TERESA OKAY? NO MERCY FOR THE WEAK.” Then he hit the end button and took a deep breath.

    Four months. He had four months to figure out who this boy was.

 


	2. II

“Tom, what are you doing?” Teresa looked at him in complete disbelief when he started packing up his lunch and grabbing his backpack.

“I’m sitting with Alby.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Teresa gave Gally a look, silently saying “can you believe this boy?”

“I only have four months to figure out who he is so I can find him at WICKED.”

“Hey does anyone remember when Tom said he wouldn’t get distracted by a boy again?” Teresa sighed as Thomas gave her a fake apologetic smile.

“I’ll meet you in the lab after school.”

“He’s actually ridiculous.” Thomas heard Teresa say as he made his way over to Alby’s table. For some reason, he wasn’t nervous. His stomach felt settled, he was almost excited.

“Hey Alby, can I sit here?” Thomas asked as he approached the table.

Alby’s eyes flicked up, making eye contact with Thomas. “Uh sure, you get in a fight with Teresa?”

Thomas shook his head and sat across from the boy, slightly smiling at Alby’s friends, Clint and Jeff. “No we didn’t fight.”

Alby looked straight up confused at this point. “Okay, then why did you move tables?”

Now Thomas just felt stupid, he could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment and his mouth felt dry. A plan. He forgot to think of a plan. “I uh...oh! I wanted to ask you about student council.”

Alby actually smiled at that which made Thomas let out a silent breath of relief. “Sure! What about it?”

“I wanted to know if you’re accepting new members?” Thomas tried his best to look excited but honestly he couldn’t care less about Student Council. 

“Yeah! Honestly none of this works if we don’t have student participation….”

Thomas droned the rest of Alby’s speech, he stared at his face instead. The more Alby talked, the more Thomas didn’t want it to be him, as awful as that sounded. Alby didn’t fit the pieces that Thomas had so far about the mystery boy. He was attractive sure and intelligent, but he wasn’t shy and flirty like his mystery boy seemed. Alby was smart and logical and honestly kinda boring. 

“...so the next meeting is Monday after school if you wanna come!”

Thomas blinked a few times, trying to collect his thoughts and come up with a logical response. “Uh yeah alright, thanks I’ll think about it.”

“I hope to see you there Thomas...you can bring your friends.” Alby gave him a concluding smile. He honestly was a good leader, he was a perfect class council president.

“Yeah alright.” Thomas nodded as he picked up his stuff. “Thanks, I’ll see you around.”

When he got back to the table he gave Teresa a very fake smile. “Wanna come to student council with me on Monday?

Teresa started laughing so hard she was practically snorting. “Hell no.”

“Bitch.”

 

*******

 

Thomas was able to drag Teresa to student council meeting with the promise of taking her shopping that weekend.

It felt like pure torture, like Thomas was being put through hell for trying to investigate Alby. Teresa flicked papers at him the entire time, making Thomas swat them away and glare hard at her.

There actually was a decent turnout, Thomas was surprised. About twenty five people were there, including him, Alby and Teresa. Alby even had a cheesy podium he borrowed from the AP Government room.

Thomas really realized how attractive Alby was during the meeting. He was very built, his muscles tight under the thin shirt he was wearing. The meeting may have been the most boring thing he’d ever attended, but Alby was certainly not bad to look at.

“Stare a little harder why don’t you?” Teresa whispered, making Thomas kick her from under the table and hiss a quiet “shut up” at her.

Alby was droning on and on about some school event they were planning. Most of the kids seemed very interested, some were even taking notes.

They managed to cram themselves in the back, pushing their desks and chairs together. Teresa rested her head on his shoulder, patting his cheek before dipping her hand into the bag of cheez-its between them.

Some kids were raising their hands now, Alby was calling on them and writing stuff one the bored. Thomas really wanted to shove a cheez-it in his eye. He found himself praying to every greater being that Alby wasn’t the mystery boy. He couldn’t ever sit through another one of these.

“So, you thinkin it’s him?” Teresa asked softly as Alby smiled at some kid.

Thomas let out a soft groan. “God I sure hope not. I’m gonna talk to him after this.”

“You still need to drive me home.”

“It’ll be fifteen minutes max, I just need to see if he likes superheros, if not then we can never come back here again.”

Teresa nodded, closing her eyes. Thomas huffed and stared at the bored blankly for the rest of the meeting.

Afterwards, Thomas was snapped out of his daze when people started packing up.

“So what did you think?” Alby asked Thomas suddenly, walking over to their smushed together desks.

“Cool! Yeah it was really cool Alby,” Thomas stammered out as he tried to discreetly shake Teresa awake.

“You think so?” Alby was grinning which made Thomas feel kinda bad about lying.

“It was super organized, I was impressed,” Teresa managed to spit out as she lifted her head. Thomas guessed she was never actually sleeping.

“Are you guys going to come to the ne-”

“I have a question,” Thomas quickly cut him off, trying to avoid any invitation to the next meeting.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like marvel movies?”

Alby looked taken aback, blinking a few times before shrugging. “Yeah I like them, why?”

“Oh just wondering, some new ones are coming out soon right?”

Teresa bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh.

Alby nodded. “The next meeting is on Thu-”

Teresa stood up quickly. “Damnit Tom we gotta leave! Look at what time it is?”

Thomas looked over and widened his eyes. “Oh fuck. Sorry Alby, we gotta go. I’ll catch you later.”

Then they were running out the door, letting it slam behind them. 

Thomas held up his hand which Teresa met in a high five. “You’re a genius.”

“Don’t have to tell me what I already know.” Teresa laughed. “I didn’t want that next meeting invitation either.”

“Okay never again. We’re never doing that again.”

Teresa nodded in agreement. “You still have to take me shopping this weekend though, at the big mall.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“You can’t forge-”

“Teresa?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

 

*******

 

The mystery boy didn’t text him again until four days later in the middle of the night.  _ stop harassing alby tommy _

Thomas’ face scrunched up in confusion as he read the new message from his mystery boy.

_ What are you talking about? _

_ i’m not alby, leave him and his student council alone _

Thomas felt his cheeks heat up, he didn’t think he was that obvious when he talked to Alby.

_ Wait how did you know that I talked to him? _

_ don’t worry about it :) _

_ YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH ALBY AREN’T YOU _

He set that shrugging emoji which made Thomas wanna scream. At  least he could cross Alby officially off the list, that was one less possibility

_ You’re killing me _

_ you’re the one too curious for your own good _

__ _ Yeah yeahh whatever _

Somehow Thomas could practically feel the boy laughing through the screen. He could imagine a little amused smirk on his face as he shook his head.

_ that’s the only clue you’re gettin tommy _

_ Telling me you’re not Alby is kinda a shitty “clue” _

_ let me hide behind my anonymous shame _

_ Fine fiNE... _

__ _ now are you gonna keep whining or do you wanna tell me about your day? _

_ …I wanna tell you about my day _

Thomas could feel the boy smiling again and it made his heart swell a bit. It was almost weird to Thomas because he felt like he knew the boy although he’d only spoken to him through messages. He was easy to talk to and Thomas found himself becoming somewhat obsessed with texting his mystery boy.

They ended up texting all night until Thomas fell asleep on his phone, drool pooling onto the screen.

The conversation ended with one last text from the mystery boy, sent well after he realized Thomas had fallen asleep.

_ sleep well tommy <3 _

 

**_***_ **

 

“Tom!” Teresa shrieked as he snatched a beaker out of his hand. “Did you  _ read _ the label!”

He blinked a few times before squinting and feeling his stomach drop. “Oh my god, that was almost really bad wasn’t it?”

Teresa eyed him suspiciously. “When did you go to sleep last night?”

Thomas shrugged and rubbed his eyes. “I’m fine T, I promise.”

She pulled out her stool and sat on it, putting her elbows on her knees. “You should know that lying to me isn’t going to work by now.”

Thomas shrugged. “Okay, probably around two.”

“Talking to your boy?”

“How did yo-”

Teresa shook her head and waved her hand. “Best friend remember? I know you.” Then she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “Okay Tom, we need to focus. I understand that you're infatuated with your little mystery boy toy but remember what you promised me? WICKED comes first okay? I’m excited about this whole anonymous situation too, but I can’t have you accidentally dumping hydrochloric acid everywhere because you’re too tired to read a label! Tom you could have ruined the entire project! We can’t start over, we’re already barely on schedule.”

Thomas hung his head, feeling like he was getting scolded by his mother. “I’m sorry T.”

She put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up at her. “Hey, it’s alright, just maybe tell your boy that your bossy best friend orders that you have to be in bed before the next morning.”

Thomas shot her a dorky smile and put his own hands on her shoulders. “Okay no more distractions. It’s just me you and WICKED.”

“When we’re done with the project, we can turn our complete focus to the mystery boy okay? I promise...I still think you should take him to prom.”

“Prom is too far away to think about.”

Teresa nodded and patted his cheek. “Well you can impress the anonymous lover at WICKED when our project wins first.”

Thomas smirked and swatted her hand away. “Yeah maybe he’ll kiss me if we win.”

Teresa laughed at that and shook her head. “Or tell you who he is.” She slung her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a pathetic half hug. “Okay pretty boy back to work, we gotta finish the prep and get the blueprint and the chips ready before we can even start the actual construction.”

Thomas nodded and pulled out of her embrace. “Okay you start drawing, I can handle the prep.”

“I’m trusting you Tom!” Teresa shouted as she stood on a chair to grab the paper rolls off the top of the cabinet. “You better not kill my goddamn mice!”

 

*******

 

_ Teresa said you’re distracting me  _ Thomas tapped out his message as he sat in the school parking lot, his beanie hiding his messy hair.

_ how so tommy? _

_ WICKED, I almost messed up our project. I’m a little tired _

_ no one told you to stay up till 2am :) _

_ You’re nice to talk to _

_ hey I have a deal for you tommy...you have to agree before I tell you though _

_ That seems a little unfair _

_ yes or no tommy? _

_ fine yes _

_ I’ll come to WICKED no matter what, but if you win first...I’ll come congratulate you at the end. in person _

_ REALLY? _

_ yes _ ... _ does this mean you’ll stop trying to figure out who I am now and just wait? _

_ No, probably not _

_ sigh. _

Thomas sent him a picture of him smiling, holding up a peace sign and looking up at the sky, writing “you can’t hate me” on the picture in purple text.

_ he’s cute and smart. watch out ladies and gents, you better keep your boyfriends at home _

Thomas was laughing as he shut his phone off and started his car. He realized he’d been sitting in the parking lot for far too long. As he drove home, his mind was spinning. He still had a list, he still wanted to know who the boy was, but maybe now he didn’t have to try so hard.

When he got home he grabbed his keys and went into his house where he flopped on his couch.

After a long period of thinking, he decided he was going to talk to Aris tomorrow.

He’d meet the boy at WICKED, but he was going to try and identify him before then.

 


	3. III

“Hey Aris.” Thomas poked the boy in the back, smiling when he turned around.

“Uh hi?” Aris looked confused as he made eye contact with Thomas.

“I was wondering what you were reading?” Thomas asked as he motioned to whatever was on Aris’ desk.

Aris flushed and ducked his head down to avoid Thomas’ gaze. “Nothing.”

Thomas frowned, feeling somewhat annoyed. Aris wasn’t assisting his mission in any way. “What are you reading playboy or something?”

Aris snapped his head up, looking completely startled. “What!? No!”

Thomas leaned back in his chair, putting space between him and Aris. “If you don’t tell me, I’m just gonna have to assume that’s what you’re reading.”

“Why do you even care Thomas?” Aris snapped. “We’re not friends.”

“We could be!” Thomas snapped his fingers which made Aris give him a weird look. “Telling me what you’re reading is the first step to us becoming friends.”

Aris was silent for a few moments. “If I tell you are you going to leave me alone?”

Thomas nodded quickly. If it wasn’t a marvel comic book, he had no interest talking to the boy anyways...not to be offensive.

Aris smacked the book down on his desk, ducking his head back down again like he was ashamed.

Thomas eyed the thing carefully before picking it up and flipping it over. “This is anime?”

“Keep your voice down! Go ahead and laugh or whatever bu-”

“Is this the only comic you read?” Thomas asked, completely cutting off Aris.

“It’s not a comi-”

“Yes or no?”

Aris rolled his eyes but nodded regardless. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Aris’ head snap up. The boy scrambled to grab the manga off Thomas’ desk and shove it in his bag as Teresa walked in.

Realization hit Thomas like a brick and he groaned loudly, slamming his forehead down on the desk.

“Tom, what the fuck?” Teresa asked from her seat.

Thomas motioned to Aris without lifting his head. “It isn’t him.”

Teresa nudged him with her foot, causing Thomas to turn his head and smush his cheek on the desk so he could at least see her.

“What are you talking about? Aris just fled the room, what did you do to him?”

“Mystery boy isn’t him.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he likes you.”

“Excuse me?”

Thomas didn’t feel like explaining so he just closed his eyes and threw his arms over his face. “If Mr.Janson asks I’m not here.”

He heard Teresa sigh loudly and her voice got softer as she turned to say something to the kid next to her. “I’m selling my best friend, wanna buy him?”

Thomas kicked her chair hard enough to make her punch his thigh.

 

*******

 

_ alright fine, we can play your stupid game.  _ Thomas grinned in victory as he took a bite of his sandwich and read the message from his mystery boy.

_ Yayyy twenty questions. I’ll start...favorite class? _

_ hmm probably english...I like to read. you? _

_ Easy _ ,  _ chemistry. It’s fun...you go now _

_ alright...when did you come out? _

_ My sophomore year. I told everyone then. Have you done it yet? _

_ yes and no? I told one person and my mom but not my dad yet. he doesn’t live here though. your turn tommy _

Thomas ignored everyone at the lunch table, he was engrossed in his stupid conversation. He didn’t notice Teresa and Gally talking about him. He didn’t notice when Harriet spilled her lunch tray on the ground a table over. He didn’t notice when Brenda invited Aris to sit with them. He wanted to know everything he could about his boy.

_ How was your first kiss? _

_ hell, it was awful. I missed at first and he laughed. he told me it was cute, but I was so embarrassed I ended up making the whole thing awful...how was yours tommy? _

_ Honestly not bad. It was with Teresa tho, when we were playing truth or dare at Brenda’s house. It was gross because...ya know girls, but not awful….did I read your story right? It’s confirmed that you're cute? _

_ it’s not your turn to ask a question...breaking the rules of your own game...dogs or cats? _

_ Really? That’s the question you ask? I’d say dogs, I don’t have one but I want one _

_ maybe I’m just desperately trying to find something wrong with you but it looks like you choose correctly _

_ Sorry to break it to you, I’m just perfect. Okay NOW it’s my turn...are you cute? _

_ no. _

_ You’re not allowed to lie in this game  _

_ and you’re not allowed to go twice but you keep breaking that rule. it’s my turn now...who’s the hottest guy in the school in your opinion? _

Thomas paused after reading that question. How was he supposed to answer that? He decided to just be honest. No lying was his own made up rule after all.

_ Minho Park. _

_ YES...it’s the biceps right? _

Thomas snorted out a laugh, snapping his hand over his mouth to shuffle the sound.

Gally opened his mouth to say something but Teresa quickly shushed him. “Just leave him be.”

Gally rolled his eyes. “He’s such a weirdo.”

Teresa laughed and nodded, glancing over at Thomas who was still ignoring the world. “He is weird, but he’s happy.”

Gally shook his head. “If he didn’t have rainbows spewing out of his ears and an extreme love of dick I would bet money on you two having a thing. I swear you love him more than you love the idea of winning WICKED.”

Teresa flicked his forehead hard and turned back to Aris to continue whatever conversation they had interrupted.

_ His arms are actual porn _

_ as weird as that comparison is, I can’t say it’s wrong. he’s certainly something to look at…and kiss _

_ WAIT. YOU KISSED MINHO. HE INDIRECTLY REJECTED ME _

_ he was my awkward first kiss (we definitely made up for that mess)...he won’t tell you about it, so don’t go asking him _

_ I thought you could be him _

_ nope. I’m definitely not Minho. sorry to disappoint  _

_ It’s not a disappointment, like I said, he rejected me...What about you? Who’s the hottest guy in the school to you? _

... _ come on tommy, you already know the answer to that. don’t make me say it _

_ I do?...Wait oH _

_ remember when I said you were smart? I take it back...just take your turn _

_ Alright, kinda deep, but what are you most afraid of? _

_ that you’ll meet me and see me exactly that way that I see myself. _

 

**_***_ **

 

“I said eight milliliters Tom, not eighteen.”

Thomas waved the beaker in front of her goggle covered eyes and shook his head. “This is literally 8 Teresa.”

They were back in the lab, working on the project yet again. They weren’t very far, but it was coming along and they were on schedule.

She ignored him and took the beaker, dumping it into the small dish she had before shoving it under the microscope. She put her goggles on her head and looked through the small glass lense.

“Mystery boy dated Minho.”

Teresa looked up, turning away from the microscope. “I thought you were thinking that Minho himself is the mystery boy?”

“My list went to shit, everyone was a dead end.”

Teresa snorted a laugh at that and went back to looking through the microscope. “Just ask Minho.”

“He said Minho wouldn’t tell me.”

Teresa snapped her fingers making Thomas jump. “Focus Tom. I think I found something.”

He scooted closer to her and looked through the microscope, silently watching the two substances move around, as if in sync with each other.

“Are you serious? Teresa!” Thomas shot back from the table looking at her in complete awe. “Did we do it?”

She grinned and shot out her hand for a high-five which Thomas gladly returned. “Hell yeah we did.”

“Holy shit.” Thoma laughed as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “Teresa we literally just invented telepathy.”

“It only works on mice though, we couldn’t ever get it to the proper magnitude to be able to be sustained by hum-”

“T, shut up. Let’s go get ice cream, I’ll buy.”

She closed her mouth and pursed her lips. “I do like ice cream.”

Thomas pulled off his goggles and put them back on the stand. “Geniuses deserve ice cream.”

“We also need to build the actual maz-”

Thomas groaned and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the lab. “Let's talk about it while we stuff our faces with pure chocolate flavored unhealthy calories.”

 

*******

 

_ We got really far on the project today. I really think we have a shot at first _

_ i’m proud of you tommy...can you tell me what it is yet? _

_ Nope. Especially not because you know Minho. He’s the competition _

_ didn’t he win last year? _

_ Yes. I helped him, the biceps hypnotized me. _

_ wasn’t he dating Ben at that time? _

_ I guess?...I had hope though. Was dating Ben? Does that mean they broke up? _

_ yeah, Ben moved schools remember? he lives really far away now _

_ I didn’t know that. _

_ yeah Min was pretty upset _

... _ I’m starting to get the feeling that you are Minho are a lot closer than you’re letting on. Not just ex boyfriends but friends? _

_ goodnight tommy xx _

_ You fucker. _

 

**_***_ **

 

“No! Absolutely not Teresa, no way!” Thomas protested as his best friend pulled on his backpack.

“I’ll pay you back Tom. We really need supplies! The maze can’t get done if we don’t have stuff to build it with!”

“Three hundred dollars! We were supposed to split it!” Thomas gave the bag a hard tug and sent Teresa sprawling forward right on top of him.

Thomas groaned as he fell and tried to shove the girl off of him. “Now you’ve injured me.”

“Please Tom.” Teresa begged as she grabbed his arm and stuck out her bottom lip. “I’ll do anything.”

Thomas was about to shove her off again when he had an idea and stopped. “Anything huh?”

Teresa nodded and sat up, dusting off her shirt. “And I’ll still pay you back.”

“Help me talk to Minho.”

Teresa scrunched up her face in confusion. “Minho? Why?”

“Mystery boy dated him remember? Minho is the key to identifying the mystery boy.”

Teresa sighed and rubbed her hand over his face. “I think you should leave Minho alone. He's been off since Ben moved, you’re just gonna use him.”

“I’m not using him! I just want to know who this stupid boy is! He’s nice to me, he cares about me, he actually listens to what I say!” Thomas stood up and started pacing around the room. “If he turns out to be fake or just some joke…” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m starting to like a guy I haven’t even met.”

“Tom relax.” Teresa ordered softly as she put her hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “Maybe take a break from talking to him for a little bit. You’re getting super worked up and I need you to calm down. You’ve been like this for a month.”

“I don’t wanna take a break from him.”

“Why don’t you just wait to meet him at WICKED instead of going all detective mode? It’s only three months away.”

“Because he’ll only meet me if we win.”

He could see Teresa’s face visibly fall. “You don’t think we’ll win?”

“No! I do! I just wanna be sur-”

Teresa pushed away from him and grabbed her coat. “You know what Tom, keep your damn money. I don’t want it. I’ll pay for it myself. When you wanna stop thinking with your dick and be my partner then you know where to find me, but I can’t put up with you always putting guys first. You promised me asshole!” She was yelling at this point, her fists clenched at her sides. “I’m winning this goddamn thing, with or without you.” She slammed the door hard on her way out.

Thomas stood in the living room, blinking repeatedly and feeling a huge pit in his stomach. Teresa was right, he was and complete utter asshole.

 


	4. IV

Thomas sat by himself at lunch. Teresa was pissed at him which made Gally immediately take her side and join in the “I hate Thomas” party. Gally really just jumped at any chance to bother Thomas, but in this situation Teresa was right. Thomas deserved the hate. WICKED was three months away, he knew Teresa couldn’t do it without him and vise versa. They needed each other or WICKED would just turn out like last year. That mean Thomas had to make some form of serious apology.

    He got up from his lone table in the corner and dumped his lunch in the trash. He had a plan, and it was going to work.

    He started by texting the mystery boy. _Hey, I managed to get Teresa extremely pissed at me...I gotta focus on the project for a little while okay? We can still talk at night but I’m not ignoring you or whatever. I just need to win Teresa back._

    Thomas shoved his phone in his pocket and started down the hall to the science wing. He had to try and avoid the hall monitors, but he got pretty good at doing that last year when he pretty much stalked Minho.

    He finally reached Mrs.Paige’s room, knocking on the door lightly. He saw her inside through the window, sitting at her desk. She looked up when Thomas knocked, smiling at him through the window. He watched her get up and unlock the door, swinging it open.

    “Hello Thomas, don’t you have class?”

    “Lunch. I need a favor.”

    Mrs.Paige scrunched her face in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

    “I messed up, Teresa hates me and I need access to the lab. Can I spend the period in here?”

    Mrs.Paige actually chuckled, shaking her head lightly. “Of course Thomas, but Teresa doesn’t hate you. She never could hate you, you two are practically siblings.” She opened the door wider, motioning for him to come inside. “You’re welcome anytime.”

    Thomas grinned, muttering a “thank you” before practically running into the room. He grabbed his goggles and threw them on before climbing on the chair and grabbing their blueprint paper. He spread it across the table, grabbing a pencil and putting in his headphones. Mrs.Paige went back to her desk, occasionally shooting Thomas looks of pride.

    With James Arthur blaring through his headset, Thomas drew. He drew until his hands felt numb and Mrs.Paige was snapping her fingers at him to tell him the bell had rung. He ran to English with pencil smudged all over his hands, his books almost falling out of his hands and the goggles on his head messed in his hair.

    He fell into his seat right as the late bell was ringing. He yanked his phone out of his pocket, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw the message floating on the screen.

    _it’s quite alright tommy. I never meant to be a distraction, honestly I feel pretty bad. just text me when you’re not busy okay?_

 

**_***_ **

 

    “Teresa stop!” Thomas yelled as he chased her down the hall. She’d ignored him all English class, as expected, but he needed to tell her what he did.

    He pushed through bodies until he was close enough to her where he could grab her arm. “Teresa please listen to me!”

    She spun around roughly. Her anger faded away when she saw Thomas’ state. “What are you up to?”

    “I was working on the blueprint trying to make up for being a dick addicted asshole. I figured something out. What if we made two mazes? I’ll pay for the whole thing. I made a rough sketch last period an-” Thomas paused when his stomach growled loudly. “Okay yeah I skipped lunch but Teresa I think it’s a great idea. We can have two groups and we can use the genders of th-” Thomas was cut off when Teresa slammed him into a bone breaking hug.

    “This is all I wanted Tom,” she muttered into his neck.

    “Does this mean I’m forgiven? If it helps I told mystery boy I’m gonna be MIA for a little while.”

    Teresa grinned and pulled back to squish his cheeks. “Oh my god I love you.”

    Thomas frowned which made his face look even more messed up. Teresa snorted out a laugh and plunged her hand into her backpack, pulling out a wrapped sandwich. “I saw you dump your lunch in the trash. Here you go you fucking idiot.”

    Thomas smiled and took it gratefully. “I’ll see you after school okay? In the lab.”

    Teresa nodded and grinned. “I have a present for you by the way. I’ll give to you after we finish the construction. It’s my apology for calling you an asshole.”

    “I had it coming.”

    “Get to class.” Teresa laughed as she smacked his ass.

    Thomas flipped her off and headed down the hallway. He felt light, like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. It finally clicked in his head that Teresa was his other half. He just wasn’t whole without her.

 

*******

 

    “I need the scissors,” Thomas said as he reached his hand out from behind his wall of scrap wood from the tech department.

    Teresa pressed them into his hand before ducking back behind her matching wall of wood.

    “I have the middle done!” Thomas yelled victoriously as he stood up and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He’d worn another flannel today with jeans and his high tops, it wasn’t the best lab attire but he’d been trying to look decent for school lately.

    “You’re in full speed mode Tom.” Teresa laughed as she pushed her chair back from the table and stood up too. “Can we take a break? My fingers feel like they’re gonna fall off.”

    “Sure.” Thomas laughed as he hopped up onto an adjacent lab table and sat on it, hanging his feet off the edge.

    Teresa looked over their work and smiled softly. “We’re ahead of schedule you know?”

    “Good. We’ve been non stop working for two weeks.”

    Teresa hopped up on the table and sat next to him. “I think you deserve your present now.”

    “But were not done with the constructi-”

    Teresa cut him off by placing a paper in his palm. “Don’t worry about it, this is for you.”

    Thomas looked at it curiously, unfolding it carefully, his eyes widening as he saw the messy handwriting scrawled across the paper. “T, you didn’t.”

    “We help each other Tom, always.” Teresa smiled as she put her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a half hug.

    “But you got me Minho’s phone number! That’s like insane. Did he think you were hitting on him?”

    Teresa shook her head. “I told him you wanted to talk to him about something. He agreed, he thinks he owes you one from WICKED last year.”

    “Should I text him tonight?”

    Teresa shrugged. “Why not now?”

    Thomas’ eyes widened again as he scrambled to get his phone out of his bag. He typed the number into his contacts and opened a new conversation.

    “What do I say?”

    Teresa snorted out a laugh and took the phone out of his hands. “Let me do it.”

    Thomas watched her as she typed, her thumbs flying over the keyboard. He probably should have felt nervous, but he trusted Teresa with everything he had.

    “There you go.” She smiled as she placed the phone in his lap.

    Thomas picked it up and looked at it, reading it carefully. _Hey Minho, it’s Thomas. I wanted to ask you about something, as Teresa told you. Can you let me know when you’re not busy?_

    “Huh, that’s actually good.”

    Teresa laughed again and lightly pushed his shoulder. “Of course it is, I wrote it.”

    Thomas was about to put his phone away when his screen lit up with a text from none other than Minho. Thomas grasped his chest dramatically. “Oh my god Teresa he replied!”

    “Stop acting like an idiot and answer it!”

    Thomas fumbled with his home button as he tried to get his thumb print to work. It finally read and unlocked, opening up the message.

    _Sure Thomas. How does tomorrow during lunch sound? You can come to my table if you want._

    Thomas gave Teresa a lopsided smile and showed it to her, shoving the phone in her face. “He’s such a nice man.”

    Teresa pushed him away while shaking her head. “Don’t fall under the bicep spell again okay?”

    Thomas smirked and went back to staring at the message. “No promises.”

    “No Tom. No biceps, only your sweet mystery boy.”

    “You’re right.” Thomas sighed as he out his phone away in his backpack. “Maybe I should start texting him again.”

    “Tom! You were actually ignoring him!?” Teresa practically shouted.

    “What!? You were mad at me!”

    Teresa rolled her eyes and hopped off the lab table, scooping up her backpack. “I didn’t want you to cut him out completely. I’m still rooting for you to take him to prom. You can’t not have a date to senior prom.”

    Thomas threw up his hands in exasperation. “Girls! I swear to god you guys are the most confusing gender. Your brains are like fuckin rubix cubes!”

    Teresa laughed and slung her bag over her shoulder. “We’re done for the day. Go home, tend to your boy’s probably wounded ego.”

    “Wait. Who are you taking to prom?”

    Teresa gave him an evil looking grin. “Don’t you worry yourself about that just yet. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

    Thomas opened his mouth to speak again, but the girl was already out the door before he could even string together a coherent sentence.

 

*******

 

    _Hello._ Thomas texted the boy as soon as he got home. He made himself a sandwich while he waited for a reply. His heart was pounding for some weird reason. He had complete faith that the boy would respond, but he was still slightly nervous. It wasn’t like he completely ignored him the past two weeks, he just sent him a goodnight and goodmorning text everyday.

    _hi tommy_

    Thomas grinned stupidly as he saw his screen light up with the response.

    _Sorry it’s been a while_

    _no worries. I know how important wicked is to you. does teresa still hate you?_

    _No. She forgave me, we hugged, it was all very cliche._

    _how cute. how’s the project coming along?_

    _Really really good. It’s amazing. Teresa is a genius_

    _so are you tommy_

    _Not as smart as her_

    _not true. you’re brilliant_

    Thomas could feel his cheeks heat up and he wiped some of the peanut butter from his sandwich off his lips. He wasn’t good at taking compliments, but he definitely appreciated them.

    _Hey, thank you...how have you been? You never tell me much about you_

    _gotta be careful not to break my fortress of anonymous shame haha...my day was fine. class was boring as usual, I spent my free periods in the library today. I started reading a new book, I couldn’t put it down_

    _What book?_ Thomas felt his heart clench in a weird way. He was trying to get as much information on this boy as he could. He just wanted to know him, he was invested in figuring out the puzzle that was ITG.A5.

    _its nerdy don’t laugh_

    _Pinkie promise_

    _lol dork...I was reading perks of being a wallflower_

    _Isn’t there a movie on that book?_

    _yes it’s amazing_

    _Well maybe one day you can watch it with me_

    _you’d actually be willing to watch that movie with me?_

    _Of course, why not? Hell, if you let me see you in PERSON I’d sit through every single marvel movie with you_

    _tommy I really really hate you_

    Thomas blinked a few times, feeling slightly confused.

    _What why?_

    _because you’re absolutely perfect._


	5. V

“Hi Minho,” Thomas said awkwardly as he sat down next to the buff boy. They hadn’t really spoken since Minho crushed Thomas’ heart last year by trying to swallow Ben on the WICKED stage. It was as weird feeling as he anticipated.

“Hey Thomas.” Minho greeted him. Then he motioned to the people sitting around him. “Thomas, this is Siggy, call him Fry or he’ll flip. That’s Winston and the ugly one is Nick.”

“No need to be a dick.” Nick rolled his eyes and held up his middle finger in Minho’s direction.

Minho rolled his eyes, but his and Nick’s small matching smiles revealed they weren’t actually mad. “Alright morons, mind your business, I gotta talk to Thomas.”

“Uh thanks for meeting me,” Thomas stammered out, mentally cursing himself. Why couldn’t he just talk like a normal human being.

“So what did you want to ask me?”

Thomas took a deep breath and folded his arms on the table. “I’ve been talking to this boy. He said he’s had a crush on me for awhile. He’s sweet and nice and interesting, I think I could possibly date him. The only problem is, he won’t tell me who he is. He goes to this school and he’s definitely gay and single. I’ve been trying to figure it out for over a month and a half now and I’m completely stuck.”

Minho scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Uh that’s great Thomas, but why are you telling me this?”

“Because he told me you were his first kiss and you guys dated a while back. I thought maybe you could tell me who it is.”

Minho looked even more confused. “I was his first kiss?”

Thomas nodded. “He said it was awkward and he missed a-”

Minho cut him off by laughing loudly. He covered his mouth to stifle his laughter but his eyes were crinkled to the point where they were almost closed. He smacked the table and dropped his head down onto it, his back shaking up and down with laughter.

“Uh are you okay?” Thomas asked as he eyed the track caption suspiciously.

Minho raised his head, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Wow, yeah sorry. I know exactly who it is.”

Thomas’ face lit up and he sat up straighter. “You do?”

“Oh yeah, I’m positive. Just took me off guard.”

“Who is it?”

Minho scratched the back of his neck, pulling his lips into a line. “I’m sorry Thomas, I really can’t tell you. I know why he’s scared to let you know...it just really wouldn’t be fair to him if I told you. This is his situation, not mine.”

Thomas let his shoulders sag and he frowned. He was so close. “I hate that what you said makes so much sense.”

Minho smiled sympathetically. “I can tell you that he’s a great guy and when he does tell you, you better give him a chance.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes, looking at the track captain carefully. “That kinda sounded like a threat.”

Minho shrugged. “I look out for him.”

Thomas sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Well thanks anyways.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more.”

Thomas gave him a half smile and went to stand up. “Can you at least tell me if he’s cute?”

Minho snorted out a laugh but nodded. “Yeah, he’s cute alright.”

Thomas found his half smile turning into a genuine one and he found himself laughing too. “Thanks Minho.”

“Hey Thomas, before you go,” Minho said as Thomas turned around to leave.

“Yeah?”

“He’s a really really good guy. Maybe think about just letting him tell you who he is when he’s ready.”

Thomas was about to respond but Minho gave him a mini salute and turned to talk to Fry.

As Thomas walked back to his table he thought about what Minho said. Maybe the whole time he’d been going about this all wrong. He shouldn’t force the boy into revealing himself. Whatever reason the boy had for hiding his identity should be respected. Thomas could wait til WICKED, it was only two and a half months away. He could be patient.

When he got back to his own lunch table, he threw his stuff down and dropped into the seat next to Teresa.

“How’d it go?” she asked as Thomas shrugged.

“I decided I’m done trying to find out who he is.”

Confusion washed over Teresa’s face. “What? Why?”

“I shouldn’t force him into something he isn’t comfortable with. I’m gonna wait to meet him until he’s ready. Hopefully it’s at WICKED, but if it isn’t I can wait longer.”

“Wow Tom, that’s really mature of you.”

Thomas smiled and pulled out his phone. He opened up his instagrams DMs and typed out a message to the boy.

_ I talked to Minho today...no he didn’t tell me anything just like you said he wouldn’t. He did tell me some things that changed my mind though. I’m done trying to figure out who you are. When you’re ready we’ll meet, but until then...my name is Thomas and I’d love to be your friend. _

 

**_***_ **

 

“What are you all happy about today?” Teresa laughed as Thomas practically skipped down the hallway.

“Everything. My life, WICKED, my cute mystery boy.” Thomas grinned as he dragged Teresa into their English classroom.

Teresa laughed as she sat down in her seat. “You and your boy are talking again?”

Thomas nodded and gave her a lopsided grin. “Minho told me he’s cute. He’s nice and cute. I decided he’s perfect.”

Teresa shook her head. “I’m starting to worry about you Tom.”

“No! Don’t worry. I’m getting to know him, it’s fantastic.”

“We’re still on for the lab after school right?”

Thomas nodded before pulling his books out and setting them up on his desk. He was about to say something when Aris walked in and smiled at Teresa. The girl smiled back and waved, making Thomas scrunch up his face in confusion.

“Hey Teresa.”

“Hi Aris. Are you sitting with us at lunch again?”

The boy nodded, his face lighting up like a christmas tree.

Thomas ripped a page out of his notebook and grabbed his pen, quickly scribbling a note to Teresa.

_ Since when are you and Aris close? _

__ He flicked it to her, watching her carefully while she opened it. He saw her smirk and scribble something back before handing it back to him.

__ _ First, don’t be jealous. Second, I may have taken your observation into consideration… _

__ Thomas jaw dropped as he looked at her in disbelief. He pointed to Aris’ back, mouthing out the word “prom?”.

Teresa smirked and twirled her hair around her finger, feigning innocence.

Thomas smacked his hand down on his desk loudly, making Aris and Teresa both jump.

“Tom!” Teresa snapped at him, giving him a death glare.

“Me and you are talking later,” Thomas said as he motioned between the two of them.

Teresa rolled her eyes and went slid in her chair, turning toward the front as the teacher walked in.

“Alright! Books open to page two hundred fifty…” Thomas droned out the teacher as he rested his head on his hands. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He thought about WICKED, prom and graduation. Everything was nearing, but he was more than ready for it. He smiled softly as he created a new makeshift list in his head. First, win WICKED. Second, meet mystery boy. Third, maybe ask mystery boy to prom. Fourth, P R O M. And lastly, graduate.

Thomas’ eyes shot open when he felt a hard flick on his temple.

“And he’s back!” Theresa yelped happily as Thomas groaned and rubbed the side of his head.

“What was that for?”

“You zoned out the entire class, what were you thinking about?”

“I made a new list, it’s better and it starts with winning WICKED. That means no more skipping the lab after school. It’s crunch time Teresa!”

Teresa snorted a laugh and grabbed Thomas’ upper arm, pulling him up from the desk. “Okay, but we’re not going to the lab today Tom.”

“What? Why not?” Thomas yanked his arm back and rubbed where Teresa had grabbed him.

“Your phone kept lighting up so I took it and saw lots of texts from Minho. We got invited to a party tonight and I already said yes so you can’t back out.”

“Teresa! Why would you do that?! And where’s my phone?! Give it back!”

“One, your phone is in your backpack. Two, why not Tom? It’ll be fun.”

Thomas scowled at her as they started walking out of class. He didn’t want to go to Minho’s party, he wanted to work on their project then go home and text mystery boy until his fingers fell off.

“You better tell me everything about Aris then or I’m never speaking to you again.”

Thomas smiled when he heard the response Teresa muttered under her breath.

“Fine.”

 

*******

 

_ Hello.  _ Thomas flopped down on his bed, a bowl on cheez-its in his lap. He had a few hours before he and Teresa were supposed to go to Minho’s

_ hi tommy, you’re home early. no lab today? _

_ No. Teresa is dragging me to Minho’s party tonight _

_ not your scene I take it? _

_ Not really, I certainly prefer the labs. Are you into parties? _

_     no, they’re too crowded. it’s like everyone’s mission is to stuff the house with as many bodies as they can before it literally explodes _

Thomas found himself laughing as he dunked his hand into the bowl, shoving a handful of cheez-its in his mouth.  _ TRU...The music is usually shit anyways _

_ haha right. what kind of stuff do you listen to? _

_ What Teresa calls “Weird Stuff”... Oasis, The Fray, Sam Smith _

_ your “weird stuff” is good stuff. ya got good taste tommy _

A stupid smile took over Thomas’ face as cheez-it crumbs dusted his lips.  _ As do you clearly _

_ so how did teresa get invited to this party...no offense tommy but I’m pretty sure min isn’t her biggest fan _

_ Her and Aris have a thing or whatever. They’re probably going to prom together so I’ll be going alone AGAIN _

_ teresa and aris huh? that’s kinda cute _

_ He’s nice and all, but I don’t know. I really thought he had a thing for Harriet _

_ nah he and harriet are just friends. remember rachael? yeah that made them rally close. kinda brought his whole group together _

Thomas frowned slightly as he held the phone tighter in his hand. Rachel was Aris’ best friend. She died in a car accident a few years ago, the whole school had a memorial for her but Thomas assumed that Aris never got over it.  _ You seem to know a lot about them _

_ i know a lot about everyone tommy ;) _

_ Snake. _

_ not a snake, just observant _

_ That’s exactly what a snake would say hmm… _

_ lmao have fun at your party tommy _

 

**_***_ **

 

“I look stupid.”

“No you look hot!” Teresa gushed as she smoothed out the tight black shirt she forced Thomas into.

“You can’t just dress me like I’m a goddamn Ken Doll,” Thom grumbled as he wiggled in the skinny jeans he was also forced to put on against his will.

Teresa laughed and pinched his side. “You put Ken Dolls to shame.”

“You’re the actual worst best friend ever.”

“You’re gonna have fun Tom, just trust me. Plus I’ll introduce you to Aris’ friends.”

“Wow I can barely contain my excitement.”

Teresa slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic and get in the car. I’m driving there so you can drive back.”

“Oh and I’m the designated driver! It gets better!”

Teresa ignored him and thrusted the keys at him. “Go and stop complaining.”

When they got to the party, it was just like Thomas expected it to be. Too loud, too many people and way too crowded. It wasn’t like Thomas had never been to a party, he had, he’d just never been to one of Minho’s parties.

Teresa dragged him inside, making an instant b-line for Aris who was standing in the corner with two girls that Thomas recognized as Harriet and Sonya.

“Hey.” Teresa smiled as she approached them. “I got Tom to come.”

Something flashed over Aris’ face, but it was gone as soon as it came, he was smiling softly at Teresa. Thomas felt awkward.

“Hi Thomas,” the pretty blonde girl, Sonya, said. “I don’t think we’ve ever talked before.”

Thomas shook his head and moved closer to her. “I’ve seen you around school though.”

She gave him a soft smile, pausing when Harriet whispered something in her ear. She laughed and squeezed her friend’s arm, watching her disappear.

“You’re a senior right?” Sonya asked as she turned back to Thomas, leaning her back against the wall.

“Yeah. Junior right?”

Sonya nodded before flicking her gaze to somewhere behind Thomas. “Do you know my brother? He’s a senior too.”

Thomas scrunched his face in confusion. “I don’t think so. I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Sonya nodded happily. “He actually came here with me. He doesn’t usually come to these things. If I can find him, I’ll introduce you.”

“Okay.” Thomas smiled. He went to turn back to Teresa, pausing when her found her to be gone.

Sonya giggled behind him and pointed to the back door. “She went out there with Aris. You can stick with me if you want.”

Thomas smiled gratefully at the girl and leaned on the wall next to her.

“You’re not drinking?” Sonya motioned to his empty hand.

He shook his head. “Designated driver. Gotta get the princess home in one piece.”

“You’re funny Thomas...you talk about Teresa like she’s your wife.”

Thomas’ face scrunched in disgust. “Gross. Sister maybe but yeah no ew.”

“Awe come on, she’s pretty.”

“She’s gorgeous, but my type is just a little less girl and a lot more guy.”

Realization struck Sonya’s face and her eyes widened. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” She snorted out a laugh. “I was about to start hitting on you too.”

Thomas smiled and ran his hand through his hair. “It’s alright. I think you’re very pretty if that helps.”

Sonya shook her head and lightly squeezed Thomas’ arm, the soft smile remaining on her lips. “Well if you aren’t creeped out, I think we can be friends Thomas.”

“Creeped out? No. Flattered? Yes.” Thomas turned more to face her. He found himself actually wanting to keep talking to her. “I’m good with friends.”

Sonya grinned and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. “Let's go find Minho, he always makes these things fun.”

Thomas follows her blindly through the crowd of people, keeping a close eye on her blonde hair. Soon after, they reached a back room. It was open with two couches against the walls and a TV on a dark wood stand. There was a circle of kids on the floor. Thomas recognized Minho and a few others from the runner’s friend group. There were a few girls who Thomas didn’t know, but he followed Sonya and sat down anyways.

“Hey there, I brought Thomas.” Sonya said as he pulled Thomas next to her on the floor.

Minho raised his eyebrows and looked at Thomas, making him uncomfortable. “I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“We are now.” Sonya smiled as she crossed her legs on the floor in front of her. 

Minho out his hands up in fake surrender. “Alright.”

“So what are you guys doin?” Sonya asked as she looked around the messy circle.

Minho shrugged. “Just talking, we were gonna play a stupid game.”

“Have you seen Newt?”

Minho’s expression faltered slightly. “No, why?”

“No reason, I just haven’t seen him since we got here.”

“Is that your brother?” Thomas asked suddenly, wanting to join into their conversation instead of just sitting there awkwardly.

“Yeah!” Sonya smiled at Thomas before turning back to Minho. “If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him, I wanted to introduce him and Thomas.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Stop meddling in your brother’s life, he’s fine.”

“I ju-”

“Minho! Truth or dare!” Nick yelled from across the circle, startling Thomas.

Minho sighed and leaned back slightly, tossing the can he was holding into the garbage can. “Seriously Nick? This is the game you choose? Are we in middle school?”

Nick held up his middle finger and stuck his tongue out. “Fuck you Minho. It’s fun.”

Minho huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Alright man. I’ll go dare.”

Nick pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before smiling and grabbing a new can from the table and tossing it to his friend. “Shotgun.”

Minho rolled his eyes but caught it before pulling a pocket knife out of his pants. Minho stood up, his muscles flexing under his t-shirt which wasn’t torture to watch. He stabbed the bottom of the can, cursing when some got on the floor before shoving his mouth over the hole and letting the alcohol spray down his throat.

Thomas didn’t know what to think. On the first hand he didn’t want to play at all, he felt weird and wanted to find Teresa more than ever, but on the other hand the liquid running down Minho’s chest and chin was kinda doin it for him and he didn’t want to look away.

Minho finished and crushed the can while dramatically taking a bow. Nick scoffed but he looked amused as Minho inspected his wet shirt. “You made me get my shirt wet asshole.”

Nick laughed, a smirk spreading over his face. “Take it off then, I’ll send a picture to Benny-Boo.”

Minho’s face lit up at the mention of Ben. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it on the floor. Nick pulled out his phone and aimed it at Minho as the shirtless boy tried to discreetly flex.

Thomas felt too warm in his skin and his chest was tight. Minho was unfairly gorgeous, he couldn’t deny that. 

Nick’s flash went off and he snickered as Minho bounced over to him. “What are you saying.”

Nick shook his head and pushed Minho away. “I just said ‘who’s mans?’” Minho refused to leave so Nick kicked him. “Go sit down, I’ll tell you if he opens it.”

Minho huffed but did what the smaller boy said. He paused for a moment before looking at Thomas and grinning almost evilly. “Greenie truth or dare?”

 


	6. VI

“Greenie?” Thomas asked sounding very confused.

“It’s what we call new people, don’t worry about it.” Minho said before nudging Thomas with his foot. “Truth or dare? Sonya make your friend play!”

Thomas felt his stomach churn, everyone was looking at him, expecting him to participate. “Uh truth I guess.”

Minho thought for a moment while he situated himself on the floor, his abs being all out and open and giving Thomas breathing issues.

“If you had to make out with one person here who would it be?”

Thomas felt his face flush a hundred shades of red. Frypan laughed and Sonya was giggling. Apparently it was amusing humiliating him.

Thomas rubbed his cheeks to try and get them to stop burning before pointing at Minho.

“I told you that’s why he helped you with WICKED last year!” a boy Thomas didn’t know exclaimed quite loudly.

“Minho, your buttfuck buddy replied,” Nick said, interrupting them as he waved the unopened Snapchat screen in the air.

“Don’t be rude.” Minho scowled as he grabbed the phone from Nick’s hands. He opened the Snapchat, smiling softly at the screen.

“What did he say.”

“It’s obscene.”

Nick fake gagged and grabbed his phone back, replaying the snap. “Ew he screenshotted it. ‘Definitely not saving that for later.’ Ew Minho what the fuck?”

Minho laughed and scooted back to his seat. “What can I say, no one can resist this. Especially Benny and Thomas apparently.”

“Oh my god.” Thomas groaned as he burned his face back in his hands.

Sonya put her hand on his knee and lightly squeezed. “It’s okay Thomas, I’d probably make out with Minho too if I was drunk enough.”

Minho laughed and shook his head. “Bitch, you’d jump this if you had a chance.”

“Just let Thomas take his turn.”

Thomas’ eyes skipped around the group, trying to find someone to ask something. He finally settled on Frypan, figuring he’d be a good sport. “Truth or dare?”

They went around for a couple more rounds, everyone getting dragged into doing weird, usually inappropriate, things or revealing stuff about themselves that no one really wanted to know.

Thomas was just starting to have fun, until it got back to him and he for some reason thought it would be a good idea to chose dare.

Nick rubbed his hands together in a somewhat creepy way. “Oh poor Thomas. Actually, you may enjoy this…since you wanted to kiss Minho so ba-”

“That’s not what I said!”

“I dare you to-”

“Oh hey Newt!” Sonya interrupted Nick, quickly standing up and using Thomas’ shoulder to push herself up.

Thomas watched her get up and run over to a blonde boy with fluffy hair and light skin. Thomas was about to take note on how short he was until he realized the boy was sitting in the wheelchair.

Sonya stood next to her older brother, smiling at him and motioning to the room behind her. “Wanna come hangout with us?”

Newt shrugged slightly, looking at everyone piled around the circle.

Minho grinned and patted the couch behind him. “Come on Newtie, you can sit by me.”

A small smile ghosted across Newt’s lips and he shook his head. “Where is your shirt?”

“We were making a porn to send Benny-Boo.” Nick laughed as Minho threw a pillow at him.

“Come on Newt, we won’t make you play, you can just sit there.”

Newt debated for a moment but rolled his wheelchair over anyways, parking it next to Minho and hopping swiftly onto the couch. Thomas couldn’t tell what was wrong with his legs by looking at him, but it was clear that he couldn’t walk.

“We’re embarrassing the greenie!” Nick explained excitedly as Newt just shook his head. It seemed like Newt was a part of the group too with the way everyone spoke to him.

“We got a greenie?” Newt asked scrunching his face up in confusion. It was kinda adorable.

“Thomas is the greenie,” Sonya said as she took back her seat on the floor next to Thomas.

Newt huffed out a light laugh and tucked his legs up on the couch. Thomas felt his stomach heat up with nerves about his incoming dare. For some reason he really didn’t want Sonya’s brother to watch him do something stupid.

Nick clasped his hands together loudly. “AS I was saying...Thomas, since you clearly wanna make out with Minho, I’ll help you by daring you to do just that. Greenie, I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room, gay, straight or something in between.”

“Awe Nick come on, don’t be a dick head.” Minho groaned as he shook his head.

Thomas’ face flared red and he found himself really wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“It’s just a dare Minho. Greenie doesn’t mind, right Thomas? Plus he isn’t too bad lookin, you might like kissing him, we all know you haven’t gotten any since Benny ba-”

“Nick.” Minho warned in a deep voice that was on the borderline of being considered a growl. Nick shut up right away, like he knew he went to far. The conversation completely went in a different direction but Thomas wasn’t paying attention. His mind was spinning and his hands were sweaty. He was starting to wish Teresa was driving so he could down at least something before he actually did his dare.

Everyone settled down soon enough, waiting for Thomas to do something.

“Alright Thomas, give Min Min his kiss so we can all move on,” Nick said with a slightly teasing tone. Something about what Nick said made him feel weird inside, like what he was saying was wrong. Suddenly Thomas really didn’t want to kiss the extremely gorgeous shirtless track star sitting next to him, he brain had a different idea. It was like Thomas was on autopilot, like he wasn’t controlling his own body.

“What If Minho isn’t the hottest guy in the room?”

Minho looked up at him curiously but he could have sworn that the runner looked slightly alarmed.

“Wha-”

Thomas took a deep breath, stood up, turned around and kissed Sonya’s brother straight on the mouth. 

Thomas put his hands on the couch next to the boy’s body to hold him up, probably being overly careful not to touch his legs. Newt’s lips were soft and he smelled nice, like boy soap. Newt’s small hands were on his chest, holding Thomas up so he didn’t fall on top of him. Newt’s thumb brushed across the warm skin on his neck, it sent shocks down Thomas’ back and he moved one of his hands to cup Newt’s jaw.

Someone wolf whistled and Nick snickered. A chorus of, “fuckin get it greenie” could be heard from behind him.

Thomas carefully pulled off the blonde boy, feeling embarrassment crash over his body like a tidal wave. He could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks and his mouth felt dry. Everyone was staring, he could feel it, he needed to do something.

Thomas nervously laughed, running his fingers through his hair. “Thanks, for uh letting me do that.”

Newt was smiling softly, looking up at Thomas with such a pure expression it made Thomas want to kiss him again. Newt didn’t say anything, he just patted the spot on the couch next to him, smiling wider when Thomas sat down. He was happy to get off the floor and honestly, maybe sitting next to this cute blonde boy wasn’t too bad.

He avoided eye contact with Sonya, he really didn’t want to talk to her after he just publicly kissed her older brother.

Thomas took his turn, daring Nick to strip tease for the girl he’d been eyeing all night as revenge. The game went on, the dares getting more out of hand as everyone drank more.

Suddenly Newt turned to Thomas, a soft smile across the beautiful lips Thomas had pressed his own against minutes ago. “Hottest guy in the room huh?”  _ Yes _ .

Thomas felt his cheeks flush red again, the embarrassment pooling back into his chest. He shrugged. “They’ve been trying to hook me up with Minho all night, I didn’t want to fuel their fire.”

Newt pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it slightly, it was kinda mesmerizing. “Oh so it didn’t mean anything?”

Thomas quickly shook his head, trying to play it off to the best of his ability. “No of course not. Just a stupid dare.”  _ Lie. Kissing Newt was fucking fantastic for some reason, he would definitely do it again.  _

Newt gave a small nod and turned back to the circle, watching the group play more intently. Thomas didn’t take much note of it, he was trying to get the burning in his cheeks to go down.

Newt tapped Minho on the shoulder, making the runner turn around and lean closer to him. Newt whispered something in his ear as Minho lightly put his hand on the blonde boy’s knee. Minho nodded and scooted forward on the floor. Thomas watched Newt hop back into his wheelchair almost gracefully. Then, Newt was wheeling away. He pushed his way across the floor, ignoring all the people that shifted out of his way. Thomas watched him leave the room, disappearing around the corner and into the depths of the house.

Suddenly he didn’t want to play truth or dare anymore.

 

*******

 

_ Hey. The party was weird, I probably won’t go to another one. What are you up to? _

 

_ Hey it’s been a couple days, everything okay? _

 

_ Is it weird that I miss you? _

 

_ If something is going on you can talk to me, but I’m not going to message you anymore, I don’t want to be annoying _

 

Thomas hadn’t heard from his mystery boy in over a week. He reread their old messages constantly, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

On the eleventh day of being ignored, Thomas did the only thing he could think of and went to Minho.

“Hey.” Thomas smiled weakly as he sat next to the runner at his lunch table.

“Oh hey Thomas, what’s up?”

“I was just worried about that guy I told you about. He hasn’t responded to me in over a week, I didn’t know what else to do.”

Minho’s face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before he sighed and tipped his head back. “Jesus Christ Thomas, what did you do?”

“I don’t know what I-”

Minho picked up his stuff quickly and stood up. “Thomas I gotta go, you need to fix this okay?”

“Minho I don’t know what I d-”

“Thomas.” Minho pauses and stared at him with a look so intense Thomas felt like it could kill him. “I said fix it.”

Then he was gone, leaving a confused and somewhat upset Thomas behind. He huffed and grabbed his lunch bag, storming back to his own lunch table.

“You okay Tom?” Teresa asked immediately as he sat down.

“No I’m not okay! No one is telling me anything!” Thomas huffed as he crossed his arms and slouched down.

“Sonya thinks you should talk to her brother,” Aris said suddenly. He started sitting with them everyday now, Thomas wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet.

“What?”

Aris shrugged. “She mentioned something to me yesterday, she said something happened at the party.”

Thomas groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. This was all too much. He was being ignored by the one person he wanted to talk to, being encouraged to talk to the one person he didn’t and being threatened about something he knew nothing about.

“Just give me her number or whatever, I’ll think about it.” Thomas mumbled from behind his hands. 

Teresa grabbed his phone and put the number into his contacts.

“You never told me what happened Tom,” Teresa said as she typed a message to Sonya for him.

“I don’t want to talk about it...can we just stay at the lab til the second dismissal today? I think we can get the entire second construction today if we work hard enough.”

Teresa looked at him suspiciously before just nodding and giving him his phone back. “I told her it was you and asked for her brother’s number, what was his name again?”

“Newt,” Thomas said. “I never see him around her though.”

“He doesn’t eat in the cafeteria ever,” Aris explained as he snaked one of his arms around Teresa’s back. “He doesn’t like it.”

“Do you know what happened to him? Like why he can’t walk?” Thomas asked.

Aris’ face darkened and he shook his head. “Not my story to tell.”

Thomas dropped his head to the table, shoving his forehead against the top of it. No one ever told him anything, he was just sick of being confused.

Thomas didn’t move til the bell rang, even then he trudged to his next class. His new goal in life was to avoid people.

 

*******

 

“Can you please tell me what happened?” Teresa begged for the eighth time as they sat around their second maze. It was all coming together quite well, the two mazes were almost done. They just had the variables left to do and with WICKED being only a month away, they weren’t doing bad on timing.

Thomas sighed and pulled off his goggles, dropping them onto the table. “I kissed Sonya’s brother.”

Teresa’s head shot up instantly. “And you thought it was okay to not tell me this?!”

“I was trying to forget about it! His stupid lips were so fucking soft and his face is goddamn adorable. Did I mention he has a British accent too? Well, he does and it’s hot.”

Teresa clutched her chest dramatically and closed her eyes. “Oh my god Tom, I can’t believe you withheld this information from me.”

“No Teresa that’s the problem! I think mystery boy found out and that’s why he hates me now.”

Teresa opened her eyes again and hopped up on the lab table, sitting on it and looking at Thomas. “How do you think he found out?”

Thoma shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe he was there.”

“Is Sonya’s brother even gay?”

Thomas threw his hands up in exasperation. “I have no idea. I don’t know  _ anything _ !”

“Why did you ignore all this for over a week? You should have talked to Newt the next day.”

“I don’t want to talk to him, it was a stupid dare, it didn’t mean anything.”

“I don’t think you believe that.”

Thomas glared at her before sighing and frowning. “I fucking hate it when you’re right.”

“Are you sure you wanna stay til second dismissal? We’re almost done with the second maze, we could finish it tomorrow.”

Thomas look a deep breath and shook his head. “Yeah, I wanna go home.”

“Come on, I'll drive you can control the radio.”

“Teresa it’s my car I always contro-”

She was gone before he could finish his sentence.

 

*******

_ Hi. This is Thomas, from Minho’s party a while ago. Your sister said we should talk _

The response came fairly quickly, almost an hour later.  _ talk about what? It was a dare, like you said. no big deal. _

Thomas stared at the screen, not sure how to respond. He figured there was something Newt wasn’t telling him the whole truth, if he was Sonya probably wouldn’t have said anything.

_ Well, I’m sorry for doing it in the first place. I shoulda just kissed Minho and dealt with the ridicule. _

_ don’t be sorry, I wouldn’t wanna kiss me either. _

Then it hit Thomas. He made Newt feel insecure.  _ That’s _ why Sonya wanted them to talk. Thomas made her brother think he wasn’t desirable to kiss.

_ I didn’t say I regretted it _

_ you also didn’t deny it _

_ Well, I happen to like kissing cute boys. I just feel bad about kissing cute boys who don’t also like kissing boys _

_ you worded that weird...but who said I don’t like kissing boys? _

Heat instantly leaked into Thomas’ stomach. Sonya’s brother liked guys. Cute mysterious Newt liked boys. That was incredibly valuable information.

Thomas was about to reply when his stomach dropped. Suddenly it felt wrong, like he shouldn’t be talking to Sonya’s brother. In some weird way he felt like he was cheating on the mystery boy who wouldn’t even speak to him. He turned off his phone and laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How did he go from chasing after someone out of his league to haven’t two boys possibly into him?

He signed and grabbed his phone again, opening up his direct messages on instagram.

_ We need to talk. I think I know why you’re ignoring me and I want to talk about it. _

The response didn’t come till around eleven that night.

_ alright tommy. let’s talk. _


	7. VII

_ Why have you been ignoring me? _

__ _ you said you knew _

__ _ I said I think I know _

__ _ alright tell me what you think then _

__ Thomas sighed and adjusted himself on his bedroom floor. His back was starting to get stiff and he could feel the exhaustion in his eyes, but he couldn’t sleep. Of course he had to get up early for school, but he deemed this conversation more important.

_ I think you’ve been ignoring me because I kissed Sonya’s brother. Were you there? _

_ yeah I was there tommy _

_ Am I right? _

_ yeah.  _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ you don’t have anything to apologize for. sorry I got so weird about it. _

_ Okay so here’s the thing… _

_ uh oh _

_ Seriously, I like you. I like talking to you, but I can’t do this forever. Are you actually going to come to WICKED? _

__ _ I told you I’d be there tommy...do you like Sonya’s brother? _

__ _ He’s cute, but I don’t know him. I do know you though. Minho said you have your reasons to not tell me who you are, but I think you should have more faith in me. _

__ _ can you wait til WICKED? _

__ _ I’ll wait til WICKED if you answer one of my questions _

__ _ deal _

__ _ How hot did I look at that party? _

__ Thomas could feel the other boy smiling through the screen. He was trying to show him that he was forgiven.

_ oh my god tommy you’re really somethin else. _

__ _ Hey that’s not an answer _

__ _ fine...you looked fucking great and you should wear that shirt more often _

__ _ I’ll wear it to WICKED _

__ _ don’t torture me tommy. _

__ _ If you don’t like it, feel free to take it off me _

__ _ holy fuck goodnight. _

 

**_***_ **

 

__ “It’s three weeks away Teresa!” Thomas practically shouted as he threw a crumpled piece of paper at her head. “Focus woman!”

“Tom!” Teresa shrieked as she batted the paper out of the air. “No throwing projectiles in the lab!”

“The mazes are done.”

“Wait really?”

“Yes stupid.” Thomas rolled his eyes as he dramatically opened his arms in direction of the lab tables with the two big constructions on them.

Teresa dramatically clutched her chest and wiped fake tears off her cheeks. “They’re beautiful.”

Thomas laughed and hopped up on the lab stool, balancing on it so he could see into the mazes. “We need to set up a camera in each one.”

“We can do that tomorrow, we have to finish getting the mice ready.”

“Only four of them have the telepathy remember?”

Teresa rolled her eyes as she picked up the two cages of mice. “You talk to me like I'm dumb.”

“You’re smarter than me T and you know it.”

“Speaking of me being the more intelligent one. I had a brilliant idea.”

“That’s a stretch but okay, what’s the idea?”

“When we win WICKED, we throw a celebratory party at my house because my parents will be gone for the weekend on a ‘vacation with no kids’ or whatever.”

“Ok-”

“Tom shush I’m not finished,” Teresa cut him off as she opened one of the cages and took out the mouse with the little blue collar, cradling him carefully in her hands. “As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I’m gonna invite Aris to the party and I think you should bring the mystery boy.”

“Why?”

Teresa shrugged. “You’ve been talking to him for a few months now, I’m assuming you’re gonna want to kiss him and a party is a perfect place to do that!”

Thomas shook his head and laughed. “You put some serious thought into this haven’t you?”

Teresa patted the mouse’s head before flipping him over and letting him get comfortable in her hands. “Plus if it doesn’t workout you always have Sonya’s cute brother.”

“Stop.”

“I’m just saying! He’s cute!”

Thomas took a deep breath and sighed. “Just lemme prep one of the mice, I don’t wanna talk about Newt.”

Teresa looked like she was going to say something else, but stopped and stepped away from the cage, letting Thomas take the red marked mouse. Teresa picked up the syringe and carefully injected it into the mouse’s bloodstream. They made sure the serum wouldn’t cause any pain before putting it in. The mouse squirmed a little but when Teresa put him back in the cage, he went right back to running on the wheel.

“Is it weird that I kinda love them?”

Thomas laughed as he injected the mouse he was holding. “No, it’s gonna be sad when we have to give them back.”

“Hey Tom, can I ask you something?” Teresa looked at him almost nervously which took him off guard.

“Of course what’s up?”

“Can you take me to go prom dress shopping? I would go with Brenda, but I don’t think she’s ever worn a dress in her life and I know you’re not a girl but I don’t really have girl frie-”

“T stop.” Thomas lightly grabbed her wrist after putting his mouse back. “I’d love to go prom dress shopping with you.”

Teresa pulled him into a hug so tight he could practically feel the thank you hidden behind it.

 

*******

 

“Gettin excited Thomas?” Minho asked as he dropped his lunch tray down next to Thomas and plopped down in the seat.

“Yeah sure Minho you can sit there.” Thomas rolled his eyes at the runner who just grinned.

“I just wanted to talk to you about meeting my son. I heard you guys fixed things.”

“You dated your son?”

Minho rolled his eyes and fixed his hair with his fingers. “It’s an expression Thomas. But, seriously, are you gonna kiss him?”

“Minho!” Thomas groaned as he dropped his forehead onto the table. “Go away.”

“I just wanna make sure you’re good to him.”

Thomas picked his head back up and looked at him. “I’m not gonna hurt him Min. I mean it.”

Minho looked satisfied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Okay, but should I kiss him? Teresa thinks I should.”

“Uh yeah. Of course you should. Kiss the air out of his lungs. He’s still convinced you’re gonna be disappointed with him or whatever.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Why doesn’t he get that I like him.”

Minho shrugged. “He’s insecure. Make him feel like he doesn’t need to be.”

“I hate that all of you know who is he but me.”

“Patience.” Minho grinned before ruffling Thomas’ hair. “Thanks for fixing it with him. I hate seeing him sad.”

“Are you sure you don’t still love him?” Thomas asked jokingly as he swatted Minho’s hands away.

“My heart belongs to another,” Minho said dramatically as clutched his hands over his chest.

“Are you two making long distance work?”

Minho shrugged. “Yes and no. We’re not dating anymore officially, but neither of us are talking to anyone else and there a nice steady flow of dick pi-”

Thomas clamped his hands over his ears, watching Gally and Brenda sit at the other end of the table.

“Are you finished?” Thomas asked as he took his hands off his ears.

“I was just getting to the good part!” Minho smiled, it wasn’t a sarcastic smile, it was genuine. “Ben’s flying back here for prom.”

“Really? Minho that’s great.”

“And you and Teresa are officially invited to our after prom party.”

“If you want, we’re having a celebratory party after WICKED if you wanted to come.”

“Confident you’re gonna win huh?” Minho smirked.

“Hell yeah, our project is awesome.”

“Sorry about last year by the way. We really weren’t using you.” Minho smiled sheepishly. 

“I know.” Thomas laughed. “It wasn’t the project I was interested in anyways.”

Minho snorted out a laugh and shook his head. “Oh trust me, I know. Ben teased me about it relentlessly, pretty sure he was jealous.” Minho smirked and opened his phone, tapping away on the screen. “You kinda got us together Tommy-boy so thanks.”

Thomas just smiled and pulled his own phone out. Teresa didn’t come to lunch that day, bit either did Aris. He assumed they were together and found himself feeling somewhat okay with it. Teresa deserved to be happy.

Minho put his headphones in and Gally and Brenda were talking quietly so he opened his messages with the mystery boy.

_ I’ve gotten explicit instructions to “kiss the air out of your lungs” when we meet _

__ _ from minho? _

__ _ Correct. _

__ _ he’s a moron _

__ _ You know I’m gonna want to right? _

__ _ maybe  _

__ _ Not maybe, definitely. Wanna come to a party after WICKED? Teresa and I are having one...I want you to come. Minho’s coming too. _

__ _ of course I’ll come tommy...gotta celebrate your big win right? _

__ _ You really think we’ll win? _

__ _ of course I do tommy you’re brilliant _

__ _ You’re cute _

__ _ not that I’m complaining, but how come you’re so flirty all the sudden? _

__ _ Well duh, because in three weeks I’m gonna kiss the air out of your lungs and I have to make sure you’re still gonna want me to _

 

**_***_ **

 

__ “Teresa, this is a science fair, not a strip club.” Thomas shook his head as Teresa walked out of her room in the smallest dress he’d ever seen.

“But it looks good!”

“Of course it does, but maybe go for something a bit more...classy?”

She sighed and turned back into her room, shutting her bedroom door behind her. “Do you know what you’re wearing?”

“That black shirt you made me wear to Minho’s party.”

Teresa snorted out a laugh. “Really? That’s what you pick and you have the audacity to make fun of my outfit choices?”

“What?! It looks good.”

“Its tighter than Minho’s abs come on Tom.”

“Fuck off please and thank you,” Thomas muttered as Teresa burst out into laughter. Suddenly the door swung open again and Teresa spun around.

“How’s this one?”

The dress was red. It fell just above her knees with a lace top and a flared bottom. She really did look gorgeous.

“I think it’s perfect T.”

She grinned and dramatically walked down the hallway, spinning around when she reached the end. “We aren’t only brains, we’re fucking hot too.”

Thomas laughed and threw one of her discarded dresses at her. “You’re disgusting.”

“That’s not what Aris says.” Teresa grinned before heading back into her room.

“You two official yet?” Thomas asked as he wiggled his eyebrows in a way he knew would annoy her.

“Not yet. Soon though.”

“You two are weird.” Thomas laughed as Teresa gave him a weird look.

“You don’t even know what your man looks like, so I don’t wanna hear it.”

Thomas paused for a moment before realizing she was right.

“Touche.”

 

*******

 

“It’s done. It’s done. It’s done. It’s done. It’s done!” Thomas yelled as he ran around the lunch table and slid into Gally. “Gally it’s done. Did you know it’s done?”

“Get the fuck off me,” Gally groaned as he shoved Thomas away from him.

“Brenda!” Thomas yelped as he reached over the table and grabbed his friend’s hand. “It’s done.”

Brenda looked horrified for a moment before pulling away from her crazy friend. “What kind of drugs are you on Thomas?”

“No guys you don’t get it. The project. The project is  _ done.  _ Do you guys wanna see?”

Suddenly Teresa popped up behind him, clasping her hand on his shoulder. “Guys it’s fucking awesome.”

Gally and Brenda exchanged a look of almost shock. “You want us to see it a week early?”

“Yes. We’ve been distant lately due to spending all our time in the lab. This is an apology.”

Gally actually smiled for once and Brenda stood up excitedly. “Of course we wanna see it!”

Teresa actually squealed and grabbed Brenda’s hand, dragging her along. Thomas looked at Gally. “We don’t have to hold hands.”

Gally snorted out a laugh. “Thank god.”

They followed after the girls quietly. Gally and him never got along the best but their group of friends was nice.

“Are you guys coming to our after WICKED party?”

Gally nodded and fidgeted a bit before taking a deep breath and looking up at Thomas. “I know our friendship is kinda weird, but I really am proud of you guys Thomas. I mean that.”

Thomas felt his heart swell with pure gratitude. He was positive that Gally hadn’t ever complimented him before.

“Thanks Gal.” Thomas smiled softly at him before holding the door to the lab open for him.

Once they were all inside, Teresa removed the sheets covering their two structures. “Ta da!”

Thomas sighed as he saw confusion on both his friends faces. “Okay look. We built two mazes. This one.” Thomas motioned to the one with the blue line on the outside. “Is filled with just male mice and one girl mouse. The other one.” Thomas waved his arm at the one with the red line across it. “Is filled with all girl mice and one boy.”

Brenda’s face was still contorted in confusion which made Teresa’s face light up. “Oh! Tom! You’re leaving out the best part!”

Thomas though for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Oh my god! The telepathy!”

“Excuse me what?”

“Okay so get this. In the mazes, the single girl and boy mouse can communicate. It’s not the type of telepathy you think, because mice don’t speak English obviously but they can communicate with each other from their separate mazes. Now here’s the cool part. If the mice in the blue maze get out, the red maze gets rewarded. If the mice in the red maze get out the blue maze gets rewarded.”

“That’s fucking sick, but what’s the point of the project?”

Teresa grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Life. The point is literally life. It’s about sticking together and helping each other. In the mazes, some of the mice can get stuck and the rest need to rescue that mouse before they can all get out. It shows how life isn’t an individual thing and that some sort of dependence is apart of the game.”

Brenda and Gally exchanged a look of almost awe. “Damn.”

“I know. It’s fuckin awesome isn’t it?”

“You guys are crazy smart. I’m almost scared of you.” Brenda laughed as he pulled Teresa in for a hug by her arm. “Seriously, I’m so fucking proud of you two.”

Thomas felt like he could cry. Everything in his life was great. Everything was falling into place and he couldn’t be happier.

 


	8. VIII

_ Today is the dayyyyyyyy _

_ that it is tommy _

_ I actually get to see you today. You’re gonna watch me win WICKED. I bet you’re gorgeous. I bet you have soft addicting lips. You’re so sweet. I bet your voice is hot _

_ settle down tommy. don’t get disappointed _

_ No matter what you look like, I could never be disappointed _

_ you’re killing me with all these compliments today _

_ I’m excited...I even wore that shirt for you _

_ stop. you did not. _

_ Guess you’ll have to wait and see _

_ hey tommy? _

_ Yeah? _

_ is it okay if we meet up after, like after the awards? _

_ Yeah of course. Any reason? _

_ I don’t do good with crowds. i don’t wanna push though everyone _

_ We can meet by the coat room after people start leaving if you want? _

_ yeah okay that sounds good _

_ I’ll SEE you there ashdsjdnwjd _

_ i'll see you tommy <3 _

Thomas almost screamed at the little heart he left after his name. It was cute. He was practically bursting out of his skin with excitement. 

He put on the black shirt and a pair of pants that were on the nicer side. He combed his hair and spiked it, deciding against wearing a beanie. He smiled in the mirror and sent a picture of his reflection to mystery boy saying “serious question. does this look okay?”

The response was immediate.  _ nice hair...you look better than okay tommy...you look like a winner ;) _

Thomas grinned and brushed his teeth quickly before leaving to pick up Teresa. The fair was held in the cafeteria. The school used all the tables for the projects and the small stage for the awards. Once he had Teresa, they swung through the Tim Hortons drive through, picking up two coffees for the long day ahead of them. WICKED was at their neighboring high school this year due to their massive cafeteria. When they parked and got out of the car, Teresa held her free hand out to him.

“It’s showtime Tom.”

Thomas grinned and squeezed her hand, interlocking their fingers tightly. He could feel how nervous she was by the slight shaking of her palm against his.

“Hey T, look at me okay?”

She did, her wide blue eyes meeting his own. “We’re gonna be fine. We got this okay? We make the best fucking team.”

She gave him a half smile and shifted her weight on her feet, squeezing his hand tighter before letting go. “You’re right. We got this.”

Thomas smirked as they started walking. “Were gonna look so good with that first place trophy, I bet Aris is gonna try and propose.”

She laughed and lightly pushed him. “You’re an idiot. What about your boy? I bet he’ll drop to his knees too but for an entirely different purpose than a proposal.”

Thomas’ mouth dropped open and he covered it quickly with his hand. “Teresa!”

She was giggling as she ran inside, taking cover behind the front doors. Thomas held up his middle finger at her through the glass. She just stuck her tongue out, looking somewhat dysfunctional due to the fact that she was desperately fighting a smile.

Thomas felt his chest swell up with undeniable happiness as the girl finally opened the door and let him in. Her cheeks were slightly pink from laughing, her eyes still crinkled.

Thomas smiled softly at her. Yeah. They’d be okay.

 

*******

 

“This shit looks badass.” Someone roughly clasped Thomas on the back, jerking him forward a bit with the force.

Thomas turned around quickly, smiling when he saw it was Minho. “Hey. I didn’t know you were coming.”

Minho grinned almost evilly. “I drove your boy here. He told me you invited him to your little after party too.”

Thomas felt his stomach lurch. “You drove him here? You’re not lying?”

Minho shook his head and squeezed Thomas’ arm. “He’s nervous as fuck okay? He wouldn’t stop fidgeting the entire way here.”

Thomas opened his mouth to say something else but Minho quickly shushed him. “No more questions. Why don’t you and beauty queen here show me what you did?”

He saw Teresa smile softly and suddenly Thomas wanted to get on the floor and kiss Minho’s fucking feet. He realized that he didn’t know Minho too well, but in that moment he came to the conclusion that Minho Park is a great fucking human being. 

 

*******

 

The day went on, Gally visited their booth with Brenda although they’d already seen the project. Kids Thomas didn’t know came by to compliment their work. Teresa’s parents came along with Thomas’, he could have sworn Mrs.Anges cried. Mrs.Paige even stopped by to see the final product. The amazed look on her face made it all worth it.

Soon enough it was almost time to announce the winners. The judges had already came around, in disguise so none of the contestants could tell who they were. Teresa had been great, she did most of the talking, winning everyone over with her insane charisma. Thomas mostly just demonstrated the project, moving the small camera around with the remote control to show the mice’s movements in the maze better by displaying it on the small screen they had set up.

By the time the viewing time was closed Thomas was exhausted. He finished his entire coffee and even bribed Minho to go by him another one. He pushed any thought of the boy out of his mind, trying to just focus on WICKED. He had to take it one day at a time. 

Teresa looked like she was feeling the same. She looked tired and slightly worn out, but still happy. Thomas stomach was bursting with nerves and excitement as they worked together to close down their booth. Teresa pulled the sheets back over the maze as Thomas deactivated the cameras. Teresa ushered all the mice back into the middle clearing before closing the four doors, blocking off the maze. When they were done they walked to the rows of chairs in front of the stage, finding Brenda and Gally and sitting next to them. Almost immediately they all linked hands, Gally squeezing Teresa’s, Teresa squeezing Thomas’ and Thomas squeezing Brenda’s. He almost wanted to cry.

“Thank you guys,” Thomas whispered as Brenda smiled at him.

“No need to thank us, it’s what friends are for.”

When the judges walked onto the stage, Thomas felt his heart lurch in his chest. He remembered each one of them but he racked his brain trying to recall their reactions to the project.

The head of the WICKED program stood at the podium, saying his opening speech and thanking a long list of people for making it happen.

Thomas was squeezing his friend’s hands so hard it probably hurt. His stomach was doing backflips and his chest felt extremely tight.

Suddenly his phone went off very loudly, making him jump and quickly release his death grip and pulling it out of his pocket, muting it immediately. He was about to shove it back in when he saw that it rang because of a text from the mystery boy. He opened it quickly, his fingers still slightly trembling.

_ I saw your project, I didn’t go up close to your table because I was too scared, but Minho told me more of the details and it’s brilliant tommy. I’m assuming this is going to be our last message on this stupid account I’ve made so I just wanna say a few last things. you’re brilliant and you’re sweet and you’re cute...you’re pretty damn close to perfect. I hope that when we meet it doesn’t ruin anything between us because I’ve fallen so hard for you thomas edison and I don’t think I can bear to lose you…but you’re right, this can’t go on forever and you deserve more. I want to make you as happy as you make me...I’ll see you by the coat room after you win first place okay? there’s a few things we have to talk about too (I also decided that yes, you have permission to kiss the air out of my lungs if you want to) _

Thomas almost screamed when he read the message. His heart was practically bursting out of his chest and he thrusted the phone in Teresa face.

“Read this shit I’m gonna marry him,” Thomas whispered as she took the phone and scanned the screen quickly.

She covered her mouth and looked at him wide eyed. “If you don’t take this sweetheart to prom then I will oh my god Tom.”

“Guys! Shut up! They’re announcing third place!” Brenda hissed before grabbing her friend’s hands and squeezing again.

Thomas was shaking and his stomach felt like it was trying to climb up his throat.

“Third place goes to George and Vince of Middleton High!”

Thomas let out a breath and let his knee bounce up and down nervously as he watched the two boys walk across the stage. They got a small trophy that was a nice bronze color. The looks on their faces showed pure euphoria as they held the trophy between them and smiled at the camera. The flashes went off and then they were walking back to their seats. Thomas couldn’t decide if he was feeling more nervous now or a relieved.

“Alright, second place goes to Abigail and Dave…” Thomas toned the rest of what the announcer was saying out. He squeezed his friend’s hands almost impossibly tighter. His knee was bouncing faster now and his throat felt dry and tight, like it was going to collapse.

The kids walked across the stage, got their trophy, took their picture and sat back down. Thomas felt like he was going to throw up. He didn’t even see what the other kids projects were, but he was nervous and anxious that theirs wouldn’t beat it.

“Okay time to announce this years WICKED first place winner. This pair will also win a paid for limo to take to their high school prom and a check worth a quarter of the money collected from the entrance fee.” The announcer cleared his throat and smiled at the crowd. “First place goes to Thomas and Teresa of Glade Senior High.”

Thomas froze. He completely froze. His body felt stiff and warm and Teresa was standing up and practically tackling him in a hug on his chair. Brenda was slapping his arm and even Gally was smiling. Everything felt surreal. They’d won. They’d actually  _ won. _

“Tom come on!” Teresa shouted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “We gotta get the trophy!”

Thomas shook his head, trying to ground himself. Teresa was dragging him before he could even think. Suddenly a smile broke across his face and he tightened his hold on his best friend’s hand.

When they got on stage the announcer shook their hands and handed them the trophy which was a bright gold color. Thomas swore he’d never seen anything prettier in his life. 

They posed and smiled for the picture, the flash going off and slightly blinding him but he couldn’t possibly bring himself to care.

Thomas took the trophy and places it in the stage next to him before crushing Teresa in a bone breaking hug, picking her up and spinning her around. She was laughing into his shoulder and scrunching her hands in his shirt. Some people were clapping and the photographer took another picture.

Thomas let go of her and picked up the trophy again. He could see Brenda and Gally in the crown smiling with pure adoration. He saw Teresa’s parents sitting next to his, pride shining across all four of their faces.

Walking off that stage made Thomas feel on top of the world. Thomas immediately pulled out his phone and texted the mystery boy, his fingers flying across the screen.

_ Okay first, that paragraph was the cutest shit I’ve ever read. Two, wanna meet by the coat room in like a half hour? And three, WE WON (P.S. please don’t be nervous) _

“Come on Tom!” Teresa urged as she motioned to the group of their family and friends by the back of the cafeteria. “Everyone is waiting for us.”

Thomas took a deep breath and followed his best friend through the crowd. He waited four months. He could wait another half hour.

 

*******

 

Thomas paced back and forth by the coat room. He snuck away from their group, explaining what was happening to Teresa and slipping out. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was clutching his phone.

_ Hey I’m here. _

He sent that text three minutes ago. No one else was by the coat room. It was a designated classroom in the hallway by the cafeteria. The hallway was empty, most people already out the doors and on their way home.

Thomas’ eyes were glued to the clock on his phone. It’d been five minutes since he sent the text. Thomas’ brain immediately went to thinking the worst. He’s not gonna show. He doesn’t wanna meet me. He got his hopes up for nothing. He sighed and let his shoulders sag. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard something from behind him. His entire body stiffened and froze for the second time that day when a soft voice sounded from behind him. 

“Hey there Tommy.”

Thomas turned around so fast he thought he was going to give himself whiplash.

His eyes widened and he blinked several times to make sure he wasn’t imagining it.

Sitting there in his wheelchair with his soft fluffy hair and hypnotizing eyes was Newt, Sonya’s brother.

 


	9. IX

“It’s you? Oh my god it’s actually you?  _ You  _ were  _ him _ all along? I-I...b-but I kissed you at the party!” Thomas stammered as Newt was smiling softly at him.

“I told you we got some stuff to talk about.” Newt laughed nervously. Thomas’ knees almost buckled.

“You’re cute.” Thomas blurted out accidentally.

Newt flushed and looked really taken aback. “I-uh, yeah thanks.”

Thomas smiled, suddenly feeling giddy inside. There was an insanely adorable boy in front of him who actually liked him. His heart was going to lurch out of his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but Newt cleared his throat.

“You uh...I mean, I get it if you don’t want this.” Newt motioned to his wheelchair. “It can be kinda hard and I know it wasn’t apart of the deal and I-uh-”

“Newt.” Thomas cut him off gently, moving slightly closer to the boy who looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Suddenly it clicked in Thomas’ mind, Newt wasn’t nervous for Thomas to see who he was, Newt was insecure about Thomas hating him because he was in a wheelchair.

Newt was watching his every move carefully, as if he was scared Thomas was going to punch him.

Thomas smiled softly. “I don’t care about the wheelchair, I do care about the boy sitting in it tho.”

Newt’s cheeks flared red and he ducked his head to avoid Thomas’ gaze. “Oh my god you’re bloody killin me.”

Thomas sent a text to Teresa, telling her to get a ride home with Brenda. She sent him a winking face in response, letting him know he was in the clear.

“Wanna go for a drive?”

“What?” Newt’s head shot up, meeting Thomas’ face with a look of shock. 

“Our after party doesn’t start for a few hours, we have to talk right? So why doesn’t we do it in my car.”

“Yeah I uh yeah okay.” Newt smiled looking at Thomas before back down at his knees. “This is bloody embarrassing, but could you possibly push?”

Thomas scrunched his face in confusion before realizing and widening his eyes. “Oh you mean the chair? Yeah yeah of course.”

Thomas got behind him and started pushing the chair in the direction of the front doors. Newt kept his face in his hands, the blush apparent on the back of his neck where Thomas could see it.

Thomas felt bad and wanted to make him feel more comfortable so he did the first thing he thought would work. Thomas started to sing.

“ _ You’re insecure. Don’t what for. You’re turning heads when you walk through the door-or-or.” _

Newt started giggling, his back shaking up and down with his laughs. “Tommy, are you singing One Direction.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about... _ Don’t need makeup to cover up. The way that you are is enou-nou-nough.” _

“Tommy you’re so fucking cute, but your singing isn’t that great.”

Thomas grinned and turned around so he could push the front door open with his back and drag Newt’s chair through. “It got you laughing tho didn’t it?”

Newt didn’t say another word as Thomas pushed him across the parking lot and to his car.

“It uh, folds up,” Newt said as they stopped by Thomas’ car.

Thomas opened the door for him, winking dramatically and waving at the seat. “Gotta open car doors for cute boys right?”

Newt was blushing again and Thomas wanted to kiss every inch of his face.

Newt pulled his chair close to the car and hopped into the seat, buckling himself in. Thomas figured out how to close the wheelchair and placed it carefully in the trunk. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

“Alright where to?”

Newt shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

Thomas smiled softly. “We can drive until we decide on a place to go.”

Newt ducked his head again, mumbling softly. “You make me so fucking nervous Tommy.”

Thomas shifted the car into drive and then put his hand out in Newt’s direction. “I have an idea. Gimmie your hand.”

Newt looked startled for a moment, then got the idea and softly slid their palms together.

Thomas smiled and interlocked their fingers as he looked at the blonde boy. “Relax a bit okay? I promise there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Newt nodded shortly as Thomas ran his thumb along Newt’s and started to drive.

“Wanna go to Tim Hortons?”

Newt’s face light up, it made his heart pound. “Yeah.”

Thomas turned right, in the direction of the store and hummed softly to the radio. Newt’s hand was smaller than his but his skin was soft and their hands fit almost perfectly. It was all like some sort of cheesy romance novel, but Thomas loved it.

They finally got to the parking lot and it’s slight difficulty for Newt’s wheelchair out of the trunk. They sat at a table in the corner, two hot chocolates on their table between them. Newt had his hands wrapped around his cup, he looked so utterly adorable Thomas wanted to stare at him forever.

“Why’d you get mad at me after the party?” Thomas asked as Newt wiped whipped cream off his lip with his sleeve.

He let out a breath and shook his head. “It was stupid, but you said it didn’t mean anything to you. That just kinda hurt.”

“I was trying to be cool.”

Newt snorted out a laugh and quickly covered his mouth. “You we’re trying to be cool by insulting me?”

“No! Well yes, but no. I tried to play it off.”

Newt raised his eyebrow, a slightly amused expression on his face. “It was a nice kiss.”

Thomas felt the heat pooling back in his stomach again. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming want for the boy. He wanted to take him on dates, hold his hand, kiss him good morning and send him stupid goodnight texts. His eyes flicked up to Newt’s and Thomas mouth was moving before his brain could process what he was saying. “Do you wanna come over after the party? My parents won’t be there, it’s date night for them.”

Newts face scrunched in adorable confusion then melted into one completely revealing that he was uncomfortable. “I uh, it’s hard to…” His face was bright red and the blush was back to crawling across his neck. “I haven’t ever like…” Newt trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

Thomas groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “That came out so wrong oh my god.” Thomas let out an awkward laugh and lifted his head again. “I didn’t mean it that way. We could leave the party early and go back to my house and watch some marvel movies on the couch, or that other one you were telling me about. I’m not gonna like try anything.”

“You were serious about that?” Newt asked softly, biting his lower lip and pulling it between his teeth.

“Of course I was.” Thomas took a sip of his drink and wiped his mouth. “You don’t have to, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I do want to.” Newt said quickly. “I’m sorry.” He let out a small breath and averted his gaze to the table. “I don’t know why you make me so fucking nervous.”

Thomas huffed out a laugh and took the lid off his cup. “Probably because I’m just so damn good looking...wanna roll up the rim?”

Newt’s eyes flickered up, a soft smile playing across his lips as he took the cup from Thomas. “If I lose are you gonna leave me stranded here?”

“Yup. Come on Newt, your entire fate rests on that hot chocolate cup.”

Thomas could tell Newt was holding back a laugh as he rolled the paper back from the lip of the cup. He frowned when he saw it and turned it around. “It was really nice knowing you Tommy.”

The dreaded black words  _ please play again  _ were printed under the ripped rim.

Thomas dramatically gasped. “Newt you know what this means? I’m going to have to dump you now.”

Newt laughed softly and traced little circles on the table with his finger. “So uh if you’re dumping me that means we were together?”

Thomas’ stomach twisted and he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from pulling up. “Do you want to be together.”

Newt’s face flushed but he nodded abandoning his aimless shape drawings to pick at his own empty hot chocolate cup.

“Yeah okay boyfriends sounds good.”

“Really? You mean that Tommy?”

“Pretty sure it was obvious by how much I’ve been flirting with you.”

“You could have just been trying to preserve my feelings.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Can you just accept that you’re likable?”

Newt shrugged slightly and went back to picking at his cup.

“Hey uh, how’d you get hurt? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Newts entire expression fell, his shoulders visibly sagged and his face darkened. “Can we not talk about that now?”

“Newt I’m sorr-”

Newt shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s fine Tommy, I’ll tell you just not right now okay?”

“Can I just ask you one more thing?”

Newt nodded and looked his at his brunette boy. “Sure.”

“Does it hurt to touch?”

Newt shook his head, laughing lightly. “Is that why you were treatin’ me like bloody glass at the party? It’s doesn’t hurt to touch Tommy, just not good with weight.”

Thomas nodded and watched as Newt went back to picking at his cup.

Suddenly Newt grinned and spun the cup around. “Free donut.”

“Newt you won!” Thomas exclaimed happily. “Now I don’t have to leave you here.”

Newt rolled his eyes and threw the empty cup at Thomas who caught it and stuck his tongue out.

Thomas checked the time on his phone before standing up and throwing out their trash, making sure Newt kept his free donut coupon.

“Wanna be my official date to the post WICKED party?”

Newt was grinning as he looked up at Thomas. “Well I can’t say no to the first place winner now can I.”

 

*******

 

Newt was killing him. The British boy was going to be the absolute death of him.

They were sitting on the couch at Teresa’s house, taking up the end seat but sharing the rest with Teresa, Aris and Minho. Gally and Brenda were on the floor and even Nick came.

Newt somehow ended up on Thomas’ lap, sitting sideways with his back resting against the arm of the couch. They just sat innocently for a little while until it got later and Newt got more comfortable. He kept pressing soft kisses under Thomas, chin, down his neck and under his ear. Every touch of the soft boy’s lips sent shivers down his spine.

Newt was discreet about it, he pressed kisses when no one was looking. It was heavenly torture and Thomas was trying his best not to squirm. He had his hand on Newt’s back, his fingertips under his shirt and rubbing his smooth skin. 

“Thomas you hooked up with the dare boy?” Nick asked suddenly as he took note of the position they were in.

Thomas shot him a smile and drew Newt closer to him. “Hottest guy in the room right?”

Minho scoffed at that and shook his head. “I was clearly the hottest guy in that room.”

Newt rolled his eyes at his friend. “Shut up Minho.”

Minho laughed and lightly squeezed Newt’s ankle. “Don’t be mad baby, you got your precious Tommy in the end.”

Thomas pressed a soft kiss on Newt’s forehead, pulling back when Minho laughed loudly. “Fuckin hell Newt. When’d you do that?”

Thomas was confused as to what he was talking about but Newt’s fingers brushing across a spot on his neck told him what Minho was looking at.

Newt smirked and looked at Minho. “He’s mine and I don’t like to share.”

Minho laughed again, shaking his head this time. “Well you sure got the message across you fuckin vampire.”

Thomas smiled and traced small shapes on the skin of Newt’s back. The boy shivered but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Hey Thomas?” Minho poked his leg. “You treating him good?”

Newt rested his head on Thomas shoulder, adjusting himself more comfortably.

“I think so. Look, I live to serve him. I’m practically his bed.”

Newt laughed into Thomas’ neck and lightly patted his cheek. “Don’t worry Min, he’s perfect.”

Minho looked at Newt carefully. “You look so happy it’s almost sickening.” The buff boy patted Thomas’ knee before getting up and going to another room of the house.

Thomas turned his head, lightly bumping his nose against Newt’s. “You’re evil you know that right?”

Newt looked at him, feigning innocence. “What did I do?”

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and just looked at his boyfriend. He really was cute with his warm brown eyes eyes and soft blonde hair. Thomas wanted to kiss the shit out of him.

He bumped their noses together again, smirking slightly when he felt Newt’s breath hitch.

“Do I still have permission to kiss the air out of your lungs?”

“Ye-”

Newt didn’t even get to finish the word before Thomas’ lips were pressed against his own. It was like the first time they’d kissed, just better. Newts lips were just as soft against his own, just this time he wasn’t scared to touch him. Thomas let his fingertips run up Newt’s leg, pausing when he reached his hip and lightly squeezing to hold him in place. Newt bit his bottom lip gently before pulling back slightly and looking him in the eyes.

“Okay?”

Thomas smiled and gently maneuvered Newt’s legs so he was straddling him. He softly pecked his lips before looking at him again. “I’m okay. Are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay.”

Then they were kissing again, completely disregarding the fact that there were still people in the room. Newt worked his mouth open, pushing his tongue inside and tangling his fingers in Thomas’ hair. Thomas slid his arms around Newt’s waist, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

Newt smiled into the kiss, making it somewhat dysfunctional. 

“Knock it off you horny bastards! Not on my couch!” Teresa yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

Thomas pecked Newt’s lips, heart melting at the blissed out expression on his face before turning to Teresa.

“You suck T. That was a nice fucking kiss.”

“You’re groping the poor boy in your best friend’s living room.”

“Uh the boy kinda liked the groping!” Newt piped up.

Teresa looked at him with a shocked expression before snorting out a laugh. “Oh my god he’s adorable Tom, keep him forever.”

Thomas ran his thumb over Newt’s kiss swollen lips, leaving one of his hands in his back pocket. “He’s pretty cute isn’t he?”

“You look like you’re gonna eat him.” Gally snorted as everyone turned their attention to the two.

“I might.”

“Minho come save Newt, Thomas is being weird!” Teresa shouted as Minho came back into the room.

“Guys that’s gross,” Minho said as he saw the two boys piled on top of each other on the couch.

“I’m being nice to him!” Thomas defended as he rubbed Newt’s cheek. 

Newt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“He looks like a fuckin kitten.” Minho laughed as he sprawled out across the floor.

“They’re in their honeymoon stage, leave them alone,” Brenda said as she popped over another beer and started chugging it.

Newt turned his head and kissed Thomas’ hand.

“Wanna go to my house now? We can escape their teasing.” Thomas asked as he squeezed Newt’s butt, smirking at him.

Newt jumped slightly, glaring at him before nodding. “Yeah let’s go.”

Thomas grinned, hooking his arm under Newt’s legs and standing up, carrying him bridal style. Newt yelped in surprise and slapped Thomas’ chest. “Put me down asshole.”

Thomas ignored him and looked at everyone in the room. “I’m gonna kidnap him now. Seriously, thank you guys for coming to WICKED, it really does mean a lot to me and Teresa.”

“Wrap it before you smack it Tom.” Teresa smirked as she raised her bottle if whatever she was drinking up to them.

“You don’t have to carry me Tommy,” Newt said but he curled into Thomas’ chest.

“I know, but how else would I kidnap you?”

“I don’t want you to have to constantly cater to my needs, you don’t need to carry m-”

Thomas kissed him to shut him up.

 

******

 

“I’m so proud of you. I know I didn’t say it before, but I am,” Newt mumbled as he slid his hand over Thomas’ stomach.

Thomas smiled and ran his finger tips down Newt’s spine. “I know.”

They were sprawled across Thomas’ couch, Newt practically on top of him. The Perks of Being a Wallflower was playing softly on the TV, the volume turned down a while ago so they could just talk.

It was surprisingly easy, going from text to person. It wasn’t hard to figure out how they fit together. Thomas felt like he was getting to know Newt on a different level though and he absolutely loved it. He liked everything about the blonde boy. He liked that Newt was taller than him when they laid down, he liked how when he blushed it slowly spread across his cheeks and down his neck, he liked how when he touched his legs he shivered and he loved how his lips felt against his own. He was convinced the boy was perfect.

“I tried to kill myself,” Newt suddenly whispered, his hand curling on Thomas’ bare stomach.

“What?”

“It’s how I hurt my leg, broke it in fourteen places. It’s healed, the bone just isn’t ever going to go back to normal. I had like four surgeries. It’s fucked for life.”

Thomas felt a pit in his stomach. He kept rubbing Newt’s back, softly trailing his fingers over the dip of his spin, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Why’d you do it?”

Newt wouldn’t look at him. He kept his head tucked almost under Thomas’ chin, pulling himself closer to his boyfriend’s body. “I didn’t wanna live anymore. I hated every second of everyday so I jumped off a bridge. I’m lucky that I’m even alive.”

“When?”

“What?”

“When did you do it?”

“Two years ago.”

“When you were fifteen?” Thomas felt sick again.

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

Newt looked up at him then, his eyes rimmed red with tears threatening to spill over. “What?”

“I’m glad you didn’t kill yourself. I’m kinda obsessed with you.” Thomas gave him a half smile and wiped under his eyes with his thumbs. “You’ll tell me if you feel like that again, yeah? We can get through it together okay?”

Newt nodded and blinked hard, trying to dry his eyes but just causing tears to roll down his cheek which Thomas caught with his thumb. “You’re okay.”

“I dated Minho before. He knew me before I was like this, that’s why he’s so protective.”

“Is it weird to ask why you broke up?”

Newt shook his head and settled back down on Thomas’ chest. “We didn’t really like each other like that I guess. I do love him, just not in that way. We acted like friends that kissed, I can’t really explain it. It was a mutual thing though, no hard feelings.”

Thomas stopped tracing Newt’s spine which made the blonde boy whine. Thomas snorted out a laugh and resumed his movements. “You really are like a kitten.”

“Am not! It just feels nice, makes me less anxious,” Newt mumbled as he practically buried his face in Thomas’ chest.

They were quiet for a moment before Thomas spoke up. “Hey Newt?”

“Yeah Tommy?”

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Figured you needed to know.”

They were quiet again after that, Newt turned the volume back up on the movie. Thomas tried to pay attention, he knew Newt loved the movie, but the blonde boy on his chest was so goddamn distracting. Newt’s chest started rising and falling at a steady pace indicating he’d fallen asleep.

Thomas grabbed his phone and opened up a new text to Minho.  _ He fell asleep on me, what do I do? I have to take him home _

Minho texted him back almost instantly.  _ Wake him up idiot _

_...But he’s cute _

_ Oh my god, keep him then. I’ll tell his mom he’s sleeping at my house. Have fun (just not too much) _

_ You don’t think he’ll freak out? _

_ He thinks the sun shines out of your ass, he’ll be fine. _

Thomas sighed and turned off his phone, trying his best to pull the blanket over both of them. Newt shifted a bit in his sleep making Thomas freeze. He’d never actually done this part of dating before, he’d never felt as serious about anyone else before Newt. His heart was pounding, he was terrified that it was going to wake Newt up with how hard it was pounding against his chest.

He turned the TV way down. He knew if he turned it off, his parents would get the wrong idea when they got home. He pressed a soft kiss to Newt’s head before closing his own eyes and shifting to get comfortable. Newt was warm against him and made cute little hums whenever Thomas moved. It was weird having Newt in person instead of behind a screen, but as the boy wrapped his arm tighter around Thomas’ body in his sleep he decided he could definitely get used to it.

 


	10. X

“Hey what’s blondie doin in here?” Gally asked, making Thomas’ head shoot up.

“Blondie as in my blondie?”

“Yes your blondie idiot.” Gally rolled his eyes and pointed toward the entrance of the cafeteria.

Thomas turned around to look, seeing Newt roll his wheelchair into the cafeteria with his backpack on his lap. Thomas watched him wheel to their table and smiled when he stopped by them.

“Can I sit here?”

Thomas nodded so fast Teresa snorted out a laugh and told him not to break his neck. Thomas scooted his chair over so Newt could pull his wheelchair in next to him. “How come you came to the cafeteria?”

Newt lowered his voice as he dropped his backpack on the floor next to him. “Wanted to see you.”

“I coulda came to the library.”

Newt shook his head, smiling softly up at him. “That’s sweet, but I’m not gonna take you away from your friends.”

“So Newt, how’s Tom?” Teresa leaned over the table, resting her head on her hands. “You guys are beyond adorable. How’s the love life goin? Tell me everything.”

Thomas flicked her forehead making her scowl. “No harassing my boyfriend.”

“I’m not harassing him! I’m just curious!”

Newt laughed and lightly tugged on Thomas’ arm. “Be nice to her.”

Teresa grinned and reached her fist over to Newt which he met in a fist bump. “You better hold onto him Tom, I might steal him.”

“You gonna sit with us everyday now Newt?” Brenda asked as she watched them carefully, like she was analyzing them.

Newt shrugged, glancing at Thomas. “Maybe.”

“You know you’re more than welcome to,” Teresa piped up. “We like you more than Tom.”

Thomas rolled his eyes before looking fondly at Newt. “I like him more than me too.”

“This is so gay, if Thomas starts puking rainbows I’m leaving,” Gally said as he threw a wrapper in Thomas’ direction.

“Ignore Gally, he secretly loves me,” Thomas said to Newt as he batted the wrapper away.

“Newt!” Teresa suddenly shouted, her face lighting up. “Wanna come prom shopping with me and Tom tomorrow?”

“Seriously?! Why does he get to go and I don’t?” Aris frowned as Teresa just shook her head.

“Because it’s supposed to be a surprise idiot and two gays are better than one.”

Newt laughed at that and looked at Thomas. “Are you okay with that?”

“That was a stupid question.”

“Yeah I’ll come.”

“You’re coming with us to prom right? You know we get that super cool limo, it fits like twenty people.” Teresa as grinning but Thomas kinda wanted to punch her, he hadn’t asked Newt yet. 

Newt chewed on his lip, looking down at the table. “Is it uh wheelchair accessible?”

“We can make sure it is.”

Thomas put his hand on the back of Newt’s neck, rubbing his thumb across the skin. “You have to come, it’s apart of the contract you signed.”

“Contract?” Newt huffed out a laugh before looking at Thomas.

“Yes. When you signed up to be my boyfriend.”

“Sonya’s gonna come too Newt,” Aris said as he stole a grape out of Teresa’s bag.

“I bet she’s gonna love watching her older brother drool all over his boyfriend all night long.”

Aris shrugged. “Maybe we can find her a date.”

“You know she tried to hit on me at that party?” Thomas turned to Newt who snorted out a laugh.

“You’re kidding.”

Thomas shook his head. “Guess being attracted to me runs in your family.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “You’re bloody annoying.”

Thomas leaned over to kiss him. Newt bit him.

 

*******

 

Teresa had on her twentieth dress and Thomas was ready to gouge his eyeballs out with his frozen yogurt spoon. Newt was quiet, playing with Thomas’ hand that was in his lap as they waited for her to get out of the dressing room.

“I can’t eat with you holding my hand hostage.” Thomas pointed out as Newt pursed his lips.

“Lick it.”

“I’m not licking my frozen yogurt cup!”

Newt stuck out his tongue and intertwined his fingers with Thomas’ hand, sliding their palms together.

Thomas rolled his eyes and put the cup between his knees, holding it tightly so he could scoop it into his mouth.

Newt made a whining noise and opened his mouth.

Thomas laughed and shook his head before putting the spoon full of yogurt into Newt’s mouth. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Newt smiled happily and squeezed Thomas hand.

The dressing room door swung open and Teresa walked out, stopping in front of the bench Thomas was sitting on.

“Honest opinions?” Teresa asked as she spin around and put her hand on her hip.

The dress was dark blue, almost black. It was tight with the sides cut out and an “X” across the back. She looked gorgeous.

“I think that’s it,” Thomas said honestly as he looked at Newt who was wiping frozen yogurt off his lips.

“It’s great, really.”

“Think Aris will like it?” Insecurity flashed across Teresa’s face as she looked at the two boys.

“Like it? I think the guy will get down and ask for your bloody hand in marriage.”

Thomas nodded and smiled at his best friend. “Seriously T, you look beautiful.”

She smiled and spun around again before disappearing back into the dressing room. “Okay this is the one.”

“I thought it would never end,” Thomas whispered to Newt as the door clicked shut.

“She really is gorgeous,” Newt said as he unlinked their hands and stretched, pulling his arms over his head.

Thomas nodded, turning his head when Newt spoke up again. “You’re prettier though and I think you should kiss me.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Oh you think compliments will get you kissed?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know Newt, that was kinda a wea-”

Newt rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together, keeping his hand on Thomas’ jaw. Thomas put his hand on the arm of Newt’s wheelchair to balance himself. He could feel Newt smiling against his lips.

“I left you guys alone for five minutes!” Teresa came out of the dressing room, shaking her head at the two boys. The dress was on her arm, the rejected ones on the put back rack.

Thomas reluctantly pulled away from Newt, pecking his lips once more before standing up. “It was his fault, he isn’t as innocent as he seems.”

Teresa just huffed out a laugh. “You two are something else.”

“Has Aris asked you to prom yet?” Newt asked as Thomas grabbed the handles on his wheelchair and started pushing him toward the front counter.

“No,” Teresa said as she fell into line next to them. “He will though right? Prom is over a month away, he still has time.”

Newt nodded, gesturing for Teresa to come closer to him. “Sonya has been helping him a lot with a ‘secret project’ I’m guessing it’s related to a promposal, but hey you didn’t hear that from me.”

Teresa nodded, a smile taking over her face. “Has Tom asked you yet?”

“You two know I can hear you right?”

“Tom be quiet the adults are talking.” Teresa waved her hand at him like she was dismissing him. Thomas rolled his eyes but shut up anyways, walking silently.

“He hasn’t asked me.”

Teresa dramatically gasped. “He hasn’t?! What is he waiting for?”

“You two are ridiculous,” Thomas shook his head as they stopped in front of the counter so Teresa could pay.

Newt leaned his head back so he could look up at Thomas. “Hi.”

Thomas tried to fight the smile on his lips as he looked down at him. “Hello.”

He watched Newt’s lips silently mouth out the words “I like you so much” as Teresa paid the cashier.

And just like that Thomas heart melted.

 

*******

 

“It needs to be good. Like really good,” Teresa declared as she paced around Thomas’ living room. “It’s gotta be extravagant but low key because Newt doesn’t like attention.”

Thomas had his head in his hands, speaking muffled words into his palms. “I don’t know how to ask boys to prom.”

“Take your shirt off and write prom across your chest.”

Thomas looked up, glaring at Teresa. “That’s an awful idea.”

“I bet Newt would like it. Even better do it naked, write it in your dick.” Thomas glared harder, making her shut up. “Okay, but seriously Tom It’s only Apri-”

Suddenly Thomas stood up quickly snapping his fingers and jumping on the couch. “I know. I know. I know.”

Teresa laughed and threw a pillow at him. “Get down idiot, you’re gonna break your back.”

Thomas scrambled across the room and grabbed his laptop. “Help me do this. I need you to help me.”

“Tom breathe, tell me your idea.”

His fingers were flying across the keyboard at a rapid speed. “We need to make a poster right? That’s how you do it?”

“To-”

Thomas cut her off by throwing his wallet at her. “Go to the store and buy stuff, poster board, makers, whatever shit you think we’ll need.”

Teresa shook her head and tossed the wallet back. “We can use whatever’s left of the WICKED prize money, Newt’s worth it right?”

Thoma nodded and pulled his credit card out of his wallet. “I gotta find this thing on Twitter hold on…” Thomas trailed off as he aggressively searched the internet.

“Can you tell me what the plan is?”

Thomas let out a small scream and spun the computer around, showing Teresa the screen. “He told me about this yesterday, it was one of our first conversations.”

She squinted as she scanned the screen. “Oh my god Tom he’ll love that.”

“It can be our first official date.”

“You haven’t taken him on a date?”

“Can you please just help me and go to the store.”

“Fine fine, make sure you keep refreshing the page.”

“I’ll get this, you go get the other stuff.”

Teresa nodded and they fistbumped before she hurried out the door.

Thomas’ hands were shaking as he clicked on tab after tab, it all had to be perfect. Newt deserved it.

 

*******

 

Thomas felt like he was going to throw up. He shifted his weight between his feet, playing with the paper his pocket. He had Teresa holding the poster board they made as they stood on Minho’s front lawn. He wasn’t sure why they decided to do it at Minho’s house, probably because it would be easiest to get Newt there without suspecting anything.

“You need to relax,” Teresa said to him as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“This is awful, he’s gonna hate it.”

“Tom, I’m gonna punch you. You could give him your half eaten tuna sandwich and he’d probably still say yes.”

“I don’t even like tun-”

“Tom!” Teresa glared at him. “Would you stop. You’re being ridiculous, you know Newt is just as obsessed with you as you are with him.”

Thomas huffed and pulled the paper out of his pocket, folding it neatly before unfolding it and starting again. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so nervous, it wasn’t like he thought Newt would say no, he just wanted him to like it.

Suddenly Minho’s truck pulled into the driveway. Thomas felt sick all over again, but relaxed as much as he possibly could when the passenger seat door opened.

Newt looked up and saw them, his face lighting up when he saw Thomas.

“Hey Tommy wh-”

Teresa flipped the poster board up, showing the side they decorated.

Thomas’ face was burning red as he motioned to the sign.  _ I’m with you till the end of the night. Prom?  _ “I know you ship Steve and Bucky and they kinda look like us you know and I go-”

Newt cut Thomas off by nodding quickly. “You’re so fucking cute. Yes, of course yes. Come here you dork.” Newt was waving Thomas to come over to the truck which he happily obeyed.

When he was within arms reach, Newt threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down to press their lips together. Newt was playing with his hair as he pecked Thomas lips over and over and over.

“Newt.” Thomas mumbled against his lips before grabbing his face and holding him steady. “That’s not it.”

Newt looked confused as Thomas handed him the paper. He watched his carefully as he read it. Suddenly Newt dropped the paper, both his hands snapping up to cover his mouth. “You bloody didn’t.”

Thomas nodded, smiling at how wide Newt’s eyes were.

“You fucking BASTARD,” Newt shouted as he grabbed Thomas shirt and shoved his face in his neck. “You’re perfect. You’re so perfect how are you real?”

Thomas laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “It can be our first official date.”

Newt snickered and pulled back to look at his face. “Making out on Teresa’s couch wasn’t a date?”

Minho finally came back around to their side of the car, pushing the empty wheelchair. “This thing is like a fuckin rubix cub...why does Newt look so happy?”

“Thomas geeked out for him,” Teresa explained. “He stayed up all night last night to get the Infinity War premiere tickets.”

Shock visibly showed on Minho’s face. “Seriously? Newts been talking about that movie for months now.” He snorted out a laugh and motioned to them. “Thomas probably doesn’t understand how good of a thing he just did.”

“Minho I can hear you.” Newt frowned as he looked at his friend who’d walked over to stand next to Teresa.

“Marvel movies get you all ready to go and you know it,” Minho said, making Newt flush.

Thomas tightened his grip on Newt, pulling him closer so he was practically standing between his legs.

Newt smiled softly and out his hands on Thomas’ hips. “Awe are you jealous Tommy.”

Thomas didn’t reply, he just nudged Newt’s chin up and started his assault on his neck.

Minho cringed and covered Teresa’s eyes. “They’re being gross again.”

Teresa rolled her eyes and smacked his hand off her face. “You brought this upon yourself.”

“I did not!” Minho’s protested as Teresa shook her head.

“Super-hot ex boyfriend talking about said boy’s sex drive in front of new boyfriend. Your fault.”

Minho just grinned and flexed his arm. “All I heard was super hot.”

Teresa face palmed and tucked the poster board under her arm. “Tom I’m going home, are you coming.”

“No!” Newt said quickly, flushing when he realized he said it out loud.

Thomas pulled off his neck, smiling at his staked claim. “You can go T, I’ll get a ride home.”

“No! Take them both!” Minho pleaded. “They’re gonna fuck in my pure home.”

Teresa rolled her eyes. “Pure huh? I bet it’ll be real pure when Ben gets here in a month.”

Minho smirked. “Pure as sin.”

Newt rolled his eyes and patted Thomas cheek. “We aren’t gonna fuck Min.” Newt looked at Thomas thoughtfully. “Although Infinity War midnight premiere tickets probably does deserve some type of reward.”

“I don’t wanna be involved in this goodbye!” Minho shouted as he went into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she unlocked her car. “Come on idiots, I’ll drop you wherever you wanna go.”

Thomas grinned and scooped Newt up, hooking his arm under his legs.

“You need to stop carrying me places,” Newt said as he pushed the passenger door of Minho’s truck shut.

“But I like carrying you places,” Thomas said as he kissed Newt’s head and made his way toward Teresa’s car. Teresa grabbed the wheelchair and folded it up, putting it in the trunk.

Newt rolled his eyes and rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder.

“So uh, what’s this talk of a reward?” Thomas asked as he lowered his voice so only Newt could hear him.

Newt smirked and moved his head so his lips were just brushing Thomas’ ear. “Have you ever been blown before Tommy?”

If Newt wasn’t holding on, Thomas would have dropped him in the grass.

 


	11. XI

“Newt?” Thomas poked his boyfriend’s cheek softly.

“Yes Tommy?”

“I have a question.”

Newt smiled and turned to him. “Which is?”

“If Vision has one of the Infinity stones, how does Thanos get all of them for his glove?”

They were curled up on Newt’s couch, a huge blanket pooled around them and Newt practically on his lap like usual.

“Vision has to die.”

“Wait really? He dies?”

Newt shrugged, slipping his hand under Thomas shirt and resting it on his stomach. “He kinda has to, but of course we won’t find out what happens until Infinity War.”

They watched a couple movies a week, going in order of the cinematic universe, even including the TV shows. Thomas practically was living at Newt’s house, going there right after school and leaving when it got too late. He became pretty much best friend’s with Newt’s mom, she adored him.

The worst part about the movies was Newt wouldn’t let Thomas kiss him during the “good parts”, but the thing is that to Newt every part was a “good part”. It was like dangling a bone in front of a dog. Newt was right there and warm and cute, but Thomas could only kiss him when the movie they were watching was over. The good part was when Newt’s mom would leave to pick up their ordered pizza, Newt would attack him if the movie was ending at that time. He would shove his tongue in his mouth and rub against him, leaving Thomas with an annoying hardon when Newt rolled off him and got back under the blanket, pretending that nothing happened when his mom would walk back in. It was worth it tho. Thomas couldn’t decide if Marvel movies got Newt worked up or the fact that Thomas was willing to sit there and watch them with him was what got him going. Whatever it was, he wasn’t complaining.

Thomas pouted and bumped his nose against Newt’s cheek, whining.

Newt softly chuckled. “What’s your problem now?”

“You’re so pretty, I wanna kiss you.”

“I’m not a bloody girl Tommy.”

“Neeewwwtttt.”

“Tommy, I’ve explained this to you, you cannot simply fool around during Avengers Age of Ultron.”

“Hey I’ve seen this one before!”

Newt shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, we need to complete this marathon the right way.”

Thomas laughed at that.

“What?”

“Please kiss me.”

“No! I know your plan.”

“My plan?”

“Yes! You know if I kiss you once I’m not gonna be able to stop because your stupid mouth is addicting and then next thing you know, we missed an entire twenty minutes of the movie.”

“My mouth is addicting huh?” Thomas smirked as Newt’s cheeks flushed red.

“Shut up.”

Thomas was about to reply when Newt’s mom walked into the room, smiling at them both. “Newt are you ever gonna let him go home?”

Newt shook his head, tightening his arms around Thomas. “No he’s mine forever.”

Thomas snorted out a laugh. “Guess I should just move in huh?”

“I love how you all think it’s okay to talk this much during The Avengers,” Newt grumbled as he sat up and paused the movie, untangling himself from Thomas in the process. “Mum you know we have a strict binging schedule.”

“So sorry.” She put her hands up in mock surrender. “I just came to ask if you boys were hungry, I was going to make chili.”

Thomas’ face lit up. “I’m always hungry.”

Newt laughed and shook his head. “Sounds great Mum. When’s Sonya coming home?”

She shrugged as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped the screen a few times. “I know she’s at softball practice, I don’t know when it ends. Why?”

“I forgot to ask her if she wanted to ride to prom with us,” Newt explained as he patted Thomas’ cheek. “Einstein won us a free limo ride.”

“That’s so sweet of you love.” Newt’s mom gushed, making Newt roll his eyes.

Newt dramatically flopped back across Thomas’ lap, laying so his back was stretched on his thighs. “We need to get back to The Avengers. Tommy’s very good at getting distracted and you’re certainly helping him right now.”

Newt’s mom shook her head lovingly, looking at Thomas. “He’s so into these superhero movies.”

Newt ignored her, turning the movie back on and turning the volume up so it could drone out their voices.

Thomas bit his lip to hold in his laugh as Newt’s mom walked away. “You’re a little shit sometimes.”

Newt glared at him, curling against his stomach like some sort of cat. “I need to prepare you for Infinity War. No boyfriend of mine will be uneducated.”

Thomas put his hands on him to hold him still. “You need to stop wiggling or said boyfriend is gonna be prepared for doing something other than watching a movie.”

Newt laughed and rolled off his lap, sitting on his own cushion of the couch and pulling the blanket around him so he resembled some sort of burrito.

“Oh really, you’re abandoning me now?”

“My legs might not work, but I can still mentally kick you.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Newt pointed toward the TV, whining. “Tommy watchhh.”

“Okay okay I’m watching.” Thomas turned back to the screen, settling back into the couch. He missed having Newt on him, the boy was a little ball of warmth, but he was also a major distraction. Thomas tried his best to pay attention to the movie, he shut Newt out of his mind and just watched. It really was good, Thomas enjoyed the films, he just enjoyed Newt more. When the movie was over and the end credit scenes played, Thomas finally allowed himself to look over at Newt. His heart melted when he did. The blonde boy was asleep, his hair sticking up and his mouth slightly open. Thomas smiled and turned off the TV, letting the boy sleep quietly.

Thomas stood up and stretched, adjusting the blanket so it was more even around Newt.

He quietly headed to the kitchen, seeing Newt’s mom stirring something in a pot on the stove. She turned around when she heard Thomas, smiling softly at him.

“Movie over?”

Thomas nodded, leaning his elbows on the island. “He fell asleep, I wasn’t sure if I should wake him up.”

Newt’s mom took the pot off the stove, turning it off and putting it on the counter to cool. “Let him sleep...is it okay if we talk?”

Thomas nodded, feeling a pit drop in his stomach. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded quickly, leaning on the other side of the island across from Thomas. “Newt’s gonna kill me if he found out I talked to you, but I just wanted to say thank you Thomas. As stupid as it sounds, thank you. I’ve never seen him this happy, especially since the incident. Did he tell you how he got hurt?”

Thomas nodded again, his chest tightening. “Uh yeah, yeah he did.”

“I worry about him a lot, but I don’t worry as much when he’s with you.”

“I care about him.”

Newt’s mom wiped her eyes, pushing her blonde hair out of her face and shaking her head. “I’m being so bloody dramatic.” She let out a half laugh. “Thank you for caring despite everything.”

Thomas gave her a soft smile. “He makes it easy.”

“It could get bad again. I don’t want to scare you, but it could come back and there’s no telling how bad it could be.”

Thomas shook his head. “It’s not going to scare me away. If it gets bad, I’ll help if you tell me how.”

She smiled then, fixing her hair and taking a deep breath. “He’s really excited for Infinity War.”

Thomas laughed softly. “He’s in love with Marvel, he might pass out at the theatre.”

“I think he’s more excited to have you there with him.”

“I couldn’t compete with his love for Marvel.”

“There’s no competition.” 

Thomas felt his heart swell in his chest, Newt made him feel some sort of way that he didn’t even think was possible.

Newt’s mom smiled at his expression and reached over the island to squeeze his shoulder. “Why don’t you go wake him up? Food’s ready.”

Thomas knew then. As he walked back to the living room to his sleepy boyfriend on the couch. Thomas knew he was completely fucked for this boy.

 

***

 

“This is for me?” Thomas asked as he took the wrapped bundle out of Newt’s hands.

Newt was grinning as he nodded. Newt came to the cafeteria everyday now which made Thomas’ heart swell because he knew how much Newt hated crowds. He easily fit into their group making it feel like he always apart of it. 

“Wait isn’t the movie tonight?” Teresa asked as she eyed the gift curiously.

Newt nodded happily as he lightly slapped Thomas arm over and over. “Come on open it open it open it.”

Thomas swatted Newt’s hands away. “I’ll open it if you stop assaulting me!”

Newt stopped, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be a baby.”

Thomas ignored him, ripping open the paper. He pulled out a black shirt, unfolding it and holding it up. He laughed when he saw what was on the front. It was a red star, like the one on Bucky’s arm. “Is this to wear to the movie?”

Newt nodded happily and unzipped his hoodie, pulling it open, revealing his shirt with Captain America’s shield on it. “You’re Winter Soldier And I’m Cap because they’re gay and we’re gay.”

“I’m gonna be sick,” Gally said as he threw a grape at Thomas. “Take your love away from us singles.”

Thomas stuck his tongue out at him as he folded up the shirt and put it in his backpack. 

“Gally, seriously, who are you taking to prom?” Teresa asked as she glared at Aris who was trying to sneak food out of her lunch box.

“I’m not taking anyone.”

“Well why not?” Brenda asked, piping into the conversation.

“Take Newt’s sister,” Aris suggested.

“Let’s not take my sister.”

“Can  _ I _ take your sister?” Brenda asked, snorting at Newt’s expression.

“No! No one is taking my little sister to prom!”

“Can I take your sister’s brother to prom?” Thomas asked.

Newt shot him a look. “You’re an idiot.”

“Your sister is hot Newt, you gotta accept that,” Brenda said, twirling her spoon on the table.

Newt clamped his hands over his ears. “I can’t hear you.”

“Seriously Gal, do what Aris said. Ask Sonya,” Teresa said, resting her head on her hand like she was deep in thought.

“I don’t know her.”

“Go talk to her, Newt can get you in.”

Newt uncovered his ears, rolling his eyes. “I’m not gonna help you bang my sister.”

“I’ll help you bang my best friend if you help me talk to your sister.”

Newt smirked and looked over at Thomas. “I wouldn’t be opposed to banging said best friend.”

“I also wouldn’t be opposed to him banging the best friend,” Thomas said through a mouthful of lettuce.

“I’ll just take her to prom,” Gally said, sliding his phone across the table. “Give me her number.”

“What about you Bren?” Thomas asked as Newt typed Sonya’s number into Gally’s phone.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I already have a date.”

“WHO!?” everyone chorused together at once.

Brenda just grinned before pushing her chair back and standing up. “See you losers later.”

It was silent for a moment before Aris cleared his throat.

“Does anyone know what the fuck just happened?”

 

***

 

Newt was bouncing in his seat, literally bouncing. It was 11:30 at night, the movie didn’t start for another half hour but Newt made they get them early. Thomas made sure he reserved the handicap seats so Newt had room to park his wheelchair next to their pair of recliners. They shoved the divider up so they could spread out their mess of blankets and limbs across the space.

“Are you excited Tommy? I’m excited.” Newt was smiling so wide, Thomas was sure he was going to rip his face in half. He had on his Captain America shirt with matching socks and black sweatpants, it took Thomas a full hour to talk him out of wearing his Avengers pajama pants.

Thomas laughed softly at him, adjusting their bowl of popcorn. “Really? You’re excited, wow Newt I had no idea.”

Newt looked at him, the smile never leaving his face. “You’re the best boyfriend, I can’t believe you actually got these tickets.”

Thomas smirked, putting his arm around Newt’s shoulders. “I am pretty great aren’t I?

“Do you wanna sleepover?” Newt asked as he leaned his head on Thomas’ shoulder.

“And skip school tomorrow? Uh yeah.”

Newt smiled and snaked his arm around Thomas’ waist. “Good. I’m not ready to give you away just yet.”

Thomas snorted a laugh. “Give me away to my parents?”

Newt nodded, bumping his nose against Thomas cheek. “Kiss me.”

“So needy,” Thomas mocked before leaning down and kissing him anyways.

They spent the thirty minutes waiting for the movie to start sharing the popcorn, kissing and just laying there. The theatre filled up quickly, hardcore fans coming decked out in their merch. The best part about the handicapped seats were they were stashed in their own row. Their seats were secluded yet in the middle of the theatre.

When it started Newt gripped him so hard he swore the boy was gonna leave bruises. He had their fingers intertwined as “moral support”. He would whisper curses and comments to himself that he probably didn’t even realize he was doing. Thomas found it adorable.

Thomas found himself actually getting into the movie. He was half Newt forced him to binge the entire cinematic universe beforehand because he actually understood the jokes and got the plot.

The movie was about halfway over when Thomas felt Newt untangle their hands. The blonde boy brushed the hair out of his face and pulled the blanket over them better, pulling up to his cheek which was resting about halfway up Thomas’ chest. Thomas expected him to re-intertwine their fingers but instead he shoved his hand up his shirt, lightly tracing the soft skin above the elastic waistband of Thomas’ sweatpants. It shot shivers through his entire body. He squirmed under Newt, trying his best to keep himself under control. His body of course didn’t listen.

Newt acted like he didn’t notice, his cheek was still pressed against Thomas’ chest, his eyes fixated on the the screen. Thomas shoved his hand in the bowl of popcorn, grabbing a handful and shoving it into his mouth.

Newt’s hand slipped under his waistband, almost making Thomas choke on his popcorn.

“Newt!” Thomas hissed. Newts hand went lower forcing Thomas to clamp his hand over his mouth.

“Don’t talk during the movie Tommy,” Newt whispered.

Newt’s fingers wrapped around him. Thomas bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths.

Thomas’ head started spinning as Newt moved his hand. He shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth to try and stop the noises threatening to escape his throat. It suddenly felt way too hot in there, his shirt was sticking to his skin which was dampening with sweat. The collar on his shirt was choking him and his sweats were slowly burning his legs.

Newt was downright sinful. The things he was doing with his hand was pure torture. Thomas could feel the blush on his cheeks spreading down his neck. He forgot the movie was even playing, he couldn’t feel anything except Newt’s hand working on him. 

Thomas couldn’t stop squirming, his entire body was on fire. He clasped his hand over his mouth again, whining into his fingers as softly as he could. Newt knew what he was doing it and he was fucking good at it.

Thomas felt his hips buck up into Newts hand completely against his will. Thomas grabbed the blanket and yanked it completely over his head muttering out a string of “jesus fucking christ”. He could felt Newt’s chest shaking with silent laughter and he felt dizzy all over again. It was heavenly torture and with another expertly executed flick of his wrist Thomas was done for.

His stomach twisted and the heat pooled into gut. He shoved the collar of his shirt into his mouth and bit down hard, trying to prevent the obscene sounds forming in his throat from escaping his lips. 

He was done and sticky and Newt was pulling his hand out of his pants and wiping it clean with the napkin the popcorn lady gave them. Thomas’ chest heaved up and down, trying to regain normal breath and steady his heart rate. Once he was finally decent enough to come out of the blanket he shifted in the seat, trying to discreetly fix his uncomfortably sticky boxers.

Newt refused to acknowledge him for the rest of the movie, looking like he was almost hypnotized by the screen. He was starting to think he imagined the whole incident. Newt was acting so normal it made him second guess himself. He tried to focus back in on the screen, but his head was still spinning and he was tired. He spent the rest of the movie trying to focus on the plot instead of replaying Newt’s hand down his pants in his head over and over. Thomas desperately failed.

 

***

 

“Wasn’t it amazing Tommy! It was the best movie I’ve ever seen!” Newt was ranting and flailing his arms as Thomas pushed his wheelchair across the parking lot.

“What was that little thing you pulled in there about?”

“What thing?” Newt’s voice dripped with faked innocence.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Newt leaned his head back, smiling up at him. “It was your reward.”

Thomas couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “My reward?”

“Yeah. Your sat through an entire binge session with me, got these tickets and even wore that stupid shirt I got you. I wanted to make sure you enjoyed something about it.”

Thomas shook his head, huffing out another laugh. “I’m definitely not complaining at all, but I did enjoy all of it because I got to be with you.”

“You’re so cheesy Tommy.” Newt turned his head back to face the parking lot. Thomas could see the flush spreading across the back of his neck.

They didn’t speak again until they got in the car. Thomas folded Newt’s chair up and out it carefully in the trunk before getting into the driver's seat.

“Hey Tommy?” Newt asked softly as Thomas buckled his seatbelt.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For the movie? It wasn’t a problem I really enjoyed i-”

“No. Well yes and no.” Newt cut him off. “Just for everything you know? Taking me places and taking care of the stupid wheelchair and never making me feel like I’m stupid because I can’t bloody walk. It’s just so humiliating being pushed through a group of people, but I feel okay when I’m with you.”

“Hey,” Thomas said softly. “Look at me.” Newt did and he lightly grabbed his face, slightly squishing his cheeks as he leaned in to peck his lips. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“But I feel like I don’t do enough for y-”

Thomas just kissed him again to shut him up. “You let me kiss you, give out of of this world handjobs, that’s not even mentioning the stuff you do with that fucking mouth.” Thomas laughed as Newt stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m kidding, but seriously Newt you let me talk to you about anything, you sit in the cafeteria for me. You do enough, you’re good, stop worrying so much okay? We’re fine. I’d tell you if we weren’t.”

Newt slightly nodded his head. Thomas pinched his cheek. “Good boy.”

Newt rolled his eyes, a small smile spreading across his face. “You’re such a dork.”

Thomas laughed as he started the car. “Can we please go home now? I need to shower and change my pants thanks to you.”

Newt nodded, looking quite smug. Thomas shook his head, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot.

It was like a flip switched in Newt as they drove down the street. Suddenly he was talking Thomas’ ear off about the movie, bouncing in his seat and making exaggerated hand gestures. He was grinning and explaining his theories with such enthusiasm, feelings hit Thomas in the chest like a speeding truck. He almost felt winded with the realization he came to while watching Newt talk so passionately about his favorite superheroes. 

He loved him. Thomas was head over heels in love with Newt.

 


	12. XII

“Tom!” Teresa screamed as she practically threw herself on him.

“Woah hello to you too.” Thomas laughed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“You look hot! Like seriously hot! You even did your own hair!” Teresa was grinning as she pulled herself off him. “Newt’s gonna die.”

“Stop it.” Thomas could feel himself blushing. “You look gorgeous yourself T.”

Teresa smiled, spinning around in her dark blue prom dress. She did look gorgeous. Her black hair was curled, falling on her shoulders. He didn’t know much about makeup, but he knew she had some on.

Thomas tried hard to look decent, he put gel in his hair, sprayed some stupid cologne on himself and bought a nice tux. He felt kinda awkward, but excited at the same time.

“Minho’s coming over with Ben and Newt soon.”

“Did Gally end up asking Sonya?”

Teresa nodded. “Yeah! He actually did! She said yes too. Aris is coming in a few, he’s bringing Brenda’s date.”

“I’m the first one here?”

Teresa nodded as she sat down on the couch. “This is all so weird.”

“What is?” Thomas asked as he sat next to her.

“Just everything. We’re all almost adults, we’re graduating soon, This is our  _ senior _ prom.”

He reached over and squeezed her hand. “Yeah, but then we get to start a whole new chapter.”

“Yeah you’re right.” She looked up at him. “Promise me you won’t forget me?”

“Are you serious T? If we don’t end up at the same college, I’ll FaceTime you every night.”

Teresa’s smiled, squeezing his hand again before letting go. “Yeah okay, I’d like that.”

The doorbell rang then, making Teresa smirk. “I bet that’s your boy.”

Thomas felt his stomach twist. He was off the couch before he could even think about it. He opened the door, immediately being met with Minho’s face.

Minho wolf whistled. “Goddamn Thomas!”

Thomas ducked his head. “Stop.”

Minho clasped his hands together, pulling up the blonde boy behind him. “You remember Ben right?”

Thomas nodded, smiling slightly. “Hey Ben.”

Minho pushed his way into the house, pulling Ben in behind him by his hand. “I’m gonna introduce him to Teresa, you can drool over Newt while we’re gone.”

Thomas’ eyes finally fell on Newt. He was at the bottom of the porch steps, fidgeting in his wheelchair. His hair was combed back out of his eyes for once and he had on a black tux. He looked breathtaking.

Thomas grinned and made his way down the porch. “Well hello there sexy.”

Newt smiled back. “Bloody hell Tommy, look at you.”

“Who did your hair?” Thomas asked, sitting on the bottom step to get eye level with him.

“Min did, he promised it looked good. Is it stupid?” Newt asked, crewing on his bottom lip.

“Fuck no. It’s hot as hell.” 

“Speaking of hot as hell…” Newt trailed off as he stared at Thomas, licking his lips.

“Shut up.”

“I’m not sure if I just wanna stare at you a bit or kiss you.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You’re a dork. Wanna come inside?”

“Can’t get up the stairs Tommy.” He gestured to his wheelchair. “Forgetting this thing?”

Thomas stood up, dusting off his pants. “We’ll go in through the garage, T and I set up a ramp yesterday.”

Newt’s expression softened. “You did that for me?”

Thomas nodded and went around to grab the handles of Newt’s wheelchair. “You act like you mean nothing to any of us.”

“Did you see Ben actually came?” Newt asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah I did. Minho looked really happy.”

“Probably cause they’ve been bangin like rabbits since his plane landed.”

Thomas laughed as he pushed Newt to the wooden ramp he and Teresa had set up the day before. It was kinda flimsy and a little rickety, but it worked.

Thomas opened the door before pushing Newt up the ramp and into Teresa’s kitchen. He wheeled the chair into the living room where everyone was gathered.

“There’s my favorite gays!” Brenda exclaimed happily as she raised her drink in direction of them. She had on a white dress that was somehow a mix of slutty and elegant.

“Hey Bren.” Thomas smiled as he parked Newt’s wheelchair next to the couch. He sat down on the end, not wanting to leave Newt’s side.

“Hey everyone.” Newt waved to the group before reaching his hand over and intertwining it with Thomas’.

“Doesn’t he look hot?” Minho piped up, gesturing to Newt. “Courtesy of me.”

“Shut up Minho.” Newt rolled his eyes.

“I think _ you _ look hot,” Ben said as he winked at Minho, making Newt fake vomit.

“Relax Newt it’s not like you aren’t groping Tommy every chance you get.” Minho retorted as he pulled Ben closer to him.

“Well look at him. I can’t help it.” Newt smirked as Teresa nodded in agreement.

The doorbell rang, making Brenda jump up. “That’s probably everyone else. I’ll get it.”

“Why’s she so excited?”

“Her mystery date is here.”

“With Aris right?” Thomas asked, looking over at Teresa who was fixing her hair.

“When does the limo thing get here?” Minho asked as he lamely fake stretched to put his arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“In like a half hour I think.”

Brenda returned with Sonya, Gally, Aris and Harriet who she was hand in hand with.

Teresa whistled and stood up to nudge Brenda’s shoulder. “I shoulda guessed.”

They all piled onto the couch and floor, waiting for the limo.

Suddenly Gally laughed from his spot on the floor next to Sonya.

“What’s so funny?”

“This is so weird. A few months ago none of us talked to each other and now we’re all spending our senior prom together. We’re such a weird group and it all happened because Newt somehow found something attractive about Thomas over there.”

Minho laughed too, tracing shapes on Ben’s shoulder with his fingertips. “He’s right. I never thought I’d voluntarily be hanging out with any of you besides Newt and Ben of course.”

“I never pictured myself getting Teresa to say yes to me.” Aris shrugged as he adjusted his grip on Teresa’s hips.

“I never thought I’d get the nerve to actually talk to Tommy in person.” Newt shrugged.

“Really, this is all because of them,” Teresa said as she pointed to Newt and Thomas.

Minho grinned and nodded his head. “Let’s have an imaginary toast to Newtmas.”

“I’m sorry what did you just call us?” Newt asked, looking at Minho in disgust.

“Newtmas you know, like Newt and Thomas? It’s your names smushed together.”

“You’re revolting.” Newt rolled his eyes at him which just made everyone laugh and belt out a chorus of “ _ to newtmas _ ”.

The horn sounded outside causing Teresa to clasp her hands together excitedly. “That’s the limo guys. Are you ready to go?”

Everyone nodded and started moving toward the front door. Thomas took Newt through the garage, rolling his chair back down the ramp.

“I mean it Tommy,” Newt said as he tipped his head back. “You look fuckin sexy.”

Thomas smiled and stopped to lean down to peck his lips which was awkward and weird since Newt was practically upside down. “I meant it too. The hairs really doin it for me right now.”

Newt snorted out a laugh as they exited the garage and made their way down the driveway. “Minho said, and I quote, ‘it’ll drive him fuckin crazy’.”

“Well he wasn’t wrong.”

Newt just shook his head as Thomas parked his chair next to the open door of the limo. Sonya helped Newt get in while Thomas folded up the wheelchair and stored it in the strangely huge trunk.

Thomas sat next to Newt in the limo, resting his hand on his thigh and rubbing his thumb back and forth on Newt’s dress pants. He looked around the group as the limo started to move. Gally was sitting next to Sonya, a respectable distance between the two but by the way Gally was fidgeting Thomas could tell he was nervous. Teresa was almost on Aris’ lap, he was looking at her with such a pure expression it almost made Thomas want to hug him. Ben and Minho were making out, he was pretty sure Minho was trying to swallow Ben, but they kept smiling into the kiss which made it kinda cute. Harriet and Brenda were casually talking, their knees knocking together slightly, Thomas kinda felt like a bad friend for not picking up on the signs but he was happy for her, they looked good together. Lastly, he looked at Newt. He could fully see his pretty eyes due to his hair being pushed back. He was watching Thomas’ fingers on his thigh, flinching slightly when Thomas brushed over a sensitive spot. He was breathtaking, his heart jumped in his chest whenever he looked at him.

“It’s not polite to stare Tommy.”

Thomas just grinned and leaned closer to him. “I’m not allowed to stare at my own boyfriend?”

“You can stare if plan on kissing him.”

Thomas just snorted out a laugh before pressing their lips together. His heart pounded in his chest as he kissed the boy who made him dizzy by just saying his name. As their mouths moved together Thomas realized that Gally was right, their group was weird, all of them were weird but if this was considered “weird” then Thomas didn’t want to be normal. He’d take his oddly sexy boyfriend, loud but sweet best friend, unfairly hot boyfriend’s ex boyfriend wingman and the rest of the misfits over normal any day.

 

*******

 

“You’re not having fun,” Thomas blurted out as he watched Newt pick at his almost empty plate with his fork.

“I am having fun,” Newt said sounding totally unconvincing.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, scooting his chair closer to Newt.

Newt sighed and looked up at him. Thomas felt his heart break when he saw Newt’s eyes were rimmed with tears.

“I wanna dance with you. I wanna grind on you to those dumb rap songs. I wanna do the stupid bloody slow dancing shit. I wanna hold your hand and let you put your head on my shoulder when the same Ed Sheeran song plays for the fifth time.” Newt wiped his eyes hard, sniffling. “You don’t deserve this, you deserve to go to prom with someone who can walk.”

Thomas put his hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Newt stop, don’t say that. I wouldn’t be having fun if I was here with anyone else.”

“Look how much fun they’re having.” Newt huffed, pointing to their group of friends on the dance floor. Minho was grinding ridiculously on Ben, both of them in hysterics. Sonya and Gally were doing some weird type of dance with Brenda and Harriet while Teresa and Aris videoed them. 

“You’re never gonna get that with me Tommy. I’m never gonna be normal, I’m gonna be stuck in this chair my entire life.”

“I don’t want normal Newt, I want you.”

Newt blinked his eyes hard, causing more tears to roll down his cheeks.

Thomas’ expression softened. “Come on Newt don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.” Newt grumbled as he sniffled.

“We’re gonna leave,” Thomas said as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

“No Tommy, stop.”

“We’ll go somewhere else, I have an idea.”

Thomas sent a text to Teresa, explaining where they went before grabbing the handles on Newt’s wheelchair and pushing him through the gym and out the school.

They started down the sidewalk. It wasn’t dark yet but it was getting there, the sun starting to drop in the sky. It was cool out, the wind was just barely there but Thomas was comfortable in his tux. He could hear Newt sniffling as he pushed him down the sidewalk. His head was down in his hands, hiding his face from everyone. They walked in silence, Thomas letting Newt cry, he knew nothing he could say would make the boy feel less insecure.

Thomas pushed until they got to the park by the high school. Newt looked up when Thomas stopped, rubbing his eyes hard.

“Why are we at the park Tommy?”

“We’re gonna have our own prom.”

“You can’t push me across the grass Tommy.”

“There’s a path.”

Newt sighed as Thomas started to push again, making his way toward the dirt path and trying to push the wheelchair across the uneven dirt. Needless to say, it wasn’t going well.

“This is so much worse,” Newt mumbled as Thomas stopped and gave up.

“You said your leg doesn’t hurt to touch right?”

Newt shrugged. “Not usually.”

“Okay then get on my back.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I wanna go home.”

Thomas pouted, squatting down and taking Newt’s hands in his own. “Please? For me.”

“That’s not fair. You know I can’t say no to that.”

Thomas smiled and turned around, staying squatted. It was messy and dysfunctional but Newt finally got on his back, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. His chin was on the top of Thomas’ head whose hands were locked under his thighs.

“See not so bad right?”

Newt just huffed, wrapping his arms around Thomas tighter. “Im sorry Tommy.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Getting upset, ruining prom.”

“Newt stop.” Thomas started walking along the path, looking at the fountain in the middle and the few benches scattered around the grassy areas.

“I like this more,” Newt admitted softly. 

“Yeah I do too.”

“Can you go to the after prom party without me?”

“You don’t wanna go?”

Thomas could feel Newt shaking his head. “I just wanna go home Tommy.”

“Do you wanna come to my house? My parents are out again. You could spend the night.”

“I don’t want you to skip the party.”

“I’d rather spend time with my date.”

Newt huffed, moving his head to bury it in Thomas’ neck. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Shut up.”

Thomas made his way over to one of the benches, carefully putting Newt down on the bench before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Tommy what are you doing?”

“It’s not Ed Sheeran, but it works.” Thomas smiled softly at him before turning on one of his favorite songs, The Night We Met by Lord Huron.

Newt opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Thomas picked him up, holding him against his chest with his arm under his legs.

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas again, putting his head on his shoulder. Thomas swayed them to the beat of the song, humming along softly.

He looked up when he felt wetness on his forehead. Of course it had to start raining now. Thomas laughed softly. “Mother nature must hate me, she’s trying to ruin that sexy hair of yours.”

“I love you.”

Thomas froze instantly, looking at the blonde boy in his arms. “I’m sorry what?”

“I love you Tommy.”

“Really?”

“Can you say it back please so I can stop feeling like I’m going to throw up?” Newt mumbled against Thomas’ shirt.

“Oh my god yes Newt, I do love you. I love you too. I love you I love you I lo-”

Newt laughed and it sounded so happy Thomas kinda wanted to propose to him right there.   
It was raining harder at that point, they could clearly feel the water on their skin.

The song was halfway over. His phone was probably getting soaked but he didn’t care. He loved a boy who loved him back. Thomas kinda wanted to stand on the bench and scream.

“I do wanna sleepover,” Newt said against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

“We can uber home.”

Newt was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat. “I wanna sleepover but I don’t wanna sleep.”

“Um okay then what do yo...wait oH.”

Newt laughed softly, pulling himself closer to Thomas’ body. His hair was starting to drip back into his eyes and their tuxes were getting wet but Thomas had never been happier in his life.

The song ended, a moment of silence played before the next song in the playlist come on. Thomas grinned and quickly put Newt back down on the bench.

“Tommy don’t you dare.”

Thomas smirked, unbuttoning the button on his tux and belting out the lyrics. “YOU’RE INSECURE, DON’T KNOW WHAT FOR.”

Newt tried to look revolted but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Thomas ripped the overcoat off, tossing it to Newt who shook his head. “YOU’RE TURNING HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOOR-OR-OR.”

“You are not fucking stripping in the park Tommy.”

Thomas dramatically spun around, pulling his tie over his head.

Newt covered his face with his hands, slightly separating his fingers so he could still peek through them.

Thomas was dramatically singing, it was horrible and off key but Newt couldn’t stop laughing so he counted it as a win.

When it got to the chorus, he started unbuttoning his undershirt, working on them slowly.

“I can’t believe you right now, you’re stripping in a park to One Direction.”

“I’m trying to not get hypothermia Newt.”

“BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED.”

Newt was shaking his head and biting his lip to stop from laughing. Thomas pulled the shirt all the way off, throwing it at Newt again.

“You better stop there.” Newt warned, looking around to make sure no one else had come to the park.

Thomas nodded, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m done. Did my seduction work?”

Newt stared at him, watching the raindrops roll off his chest. He licked his lips and reached over to Thomas’ phone, turning off the music. Then he opened up to the camera, the sound clicking as he took a picture.

“Really?”

“Couldn’t help it.”

Thomas sat next to him, taking the phone and flipping the screen. “Smile dork.”

Newt smiled at the screen, Thomas hovered his thumb over the camera button, turning and kissing Newt’s cheek before pressing it.

“Wait do another one.”

Thomas got set again, but this time Newt turned his head, pressing their lips together. The camera click went off making Thomas smile into it.

“Can we go home now?” Newt whispered’ his nose still close enough to brush against Thomas’.

“Yeah.”

“You gotta carry me back to the chair.”

“I know.”

“You’re gonna do it shirtless?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes please.”

 

*******

 

“Bloody hell Tommy,” Newt breathed out as Thomas bit and sucked on his exposed neck.

Thomas’ shirt never got put back on which made for a really awkward uber ride, but Newt seemed not to mind. As soon as they got in the house, Thomas was picking Newt up and pressing him against the wall. He locked his legs around his waist, letting the wall support most of his weight.

“Have I ever told you how hot you are?” Thomas muttered against his skin before finding a new spot to suck on.

Newt hummed, tipping his head back against the wall, giving Thomas better access.

Thomas pressed him tighter against the wall, making Newt groan. “Tommy, leg.”

“What?” Thomas pulled back instantly, looking adorably confused.

“Can we go somewhere else, this isn’t doing wonders for my leg.”

“Yeah yeah of course.” Thomas pecked his lips sweetly before going in the direction of the bedroom. He dropped Newt on the bed, staring at him for a couple seconds.

“You should take your shirt off.”

“Oh you think so?”

Thomas nodded. “I can’t be the only half-naked one here.”

“Fine.” Newt undid his overcoat, tossing it to the side before pulling off the tie and his button down.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Happy now?”

“Halfway.”

Newt scoffed as Thomas crawled on top of him, making sure to support his weight on his elbows.

“You’re not gonna kill me you know that right?”

Thomas lightly patted his hip. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Newt hooked his legs around Thomas’ waist, smirking up at him. “There, out of the way.”

“You’ll tell me if it hurts?”

Newt nodded before pulling Thomas down to kiss him. It started off slow, their lips moving together at an agonizing pace.

Thomas couldn’t control himself and before long he was pushing his tongue into Newt’s mouth and moving his hips against Newt’s.

Thomas was palming Newt through his dress pants, making the boy squirm underneath him.

When Thomas went to grab the waistband of Newt’s pants, he suddenly stiffened and shoved Thomas off.

“Tommy. Tommy stop.”

Thomas sat back instantly, his hair a mess from where Newt was pulling at it. “Shit what did I do? I’m sorr-”

Newt sighed, covering his face with his hands. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Do you not want to do this?”

“No. I really do.”

Thomas scrunched his face up in confusion. “I’m confused.”

“I don’t want you to see my leg Tommy.”

“What?”

“It’s messed up, covered in scars from the surgeries. Definitely a boner killer.” Newt wouldn’t look at him. His chest was still heaving up and down, his skin slightly sweaty.

Thomas gently grabbed his face, forcing their eyes to meet. “Newt. Absolutely nothing about you is a boner killer...as you can clearly see.” Thomas motioned to his own pants.

“No one’s ever seen it before,” Newt whispered.

“Is that why you never let me do anything to you?”

Newt nodded.

“You know what I think?”

Newt looked at him, silently urging him to continue.

“I think that you’re crazy to think anything is going to make me less attracted to you.”

“It’s bloody disgusting.”

Thomas pretended to think for a moment. “Hm that’s interesting.”

“What?”

“I still want to fuck you after you said that, it’s almost like I don’t care because you could have eight legs and still be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Newt smiled then, his lips tugging up and pulling across his face. “You’re such a dork.”

“And you have no faith in me.” Thomas got off Newt, sitting next to him. “Come on, let’s see.”

Newt leaned up on his elbow, looking at Thomas. “You can’t laugh.”

“You really think I would?”

Newt shook his head before taking a deep breath and pulling his pants off. He kicked them off the bed, leaving him in just his boxers.

Thomas immediately noticed his skin. It was slightly paler than the rest of his body, like he never wore anything other than pants outside. Newt wasn’t lying, his right leg was covered in scars. The biggest one was jagged down the side. There was another one under his knee, it swooped up around his kneecap. There was a smaller one down his shin and another closer to his hip.

“Can you say something please?” Newt practically whimpered.

Thomas bit his lip. “Still hot.”

“What?”

“You are still hot.”

“Yeah?” Newt looked at him, insecurity flashing across his face.

“Definitely yeah.” Thomas ran his fingertips across the scar on the side of his leg, making Newt flinch. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, just didn’t expect it.”

“It doesn’t hurt at all?”

Newt shook his head. “Not when you do that. Feels kinda weird though.”

They were quiet for a moment, Thomas continuing to brush his fingers across the soft scarred skin on Newt’s leg. “You still wanna do it?”

Newt looked at him in amusement. “Do it Tommy, really? That’s your word choice.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, getting back on top of him. Newt hooked his legs back around Thomas’ waist, playing with his hair.

“Is this a yes?”

Newt nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah Tommy, we’re good.”

Right as Thomas leaned back down to kiss him, he heard the front door slam open.

Thomas jumped, turning in direction of the bedroom door. “What the fuck?”

“Thomas!” He heard someone call from the living room.

“Bloody hell.” Newt groaned, shoving his head back into the pillow. “It’s Minho.”

“Why is he here? And how did he get in?”

“We forgot to lock the door and he’s probably worried about me because we left.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but sat up, cupping his hands around his mouth. “MINHO GET THE FUCK OUT, I’M GETTING LAID.”

Newt smirked and made an obscene moaning sound, forcing Thomas to cover his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing.

“Oh my god go, Teresa gO!” He heard Minho shout as the front door slammed again.

Newt was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe.

“Now talk about a real boner killer,” Thomas said as he turned back to look at Newt. His hair was a mess still slightly wet from the rain. His boxers were bunched up around his upper thighs, not leaving much to the imagination. He was smiling, his laughter slowly dying down. Thomas’ chest physically hurt.

“There you go staring again.” Newt pointed out, a teasing expression on his face.   
“I love you.” Thomas blurted out again, taking Newt by surprise. It felt good to say it now that he could whenever he wanted.

Newt regained his composure quickly, his mouth pulling into a sexy smirk. “Prove it then.”

Thomas couldn’t get his pants off fast enough.

  
  



	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me too much guys

“Newt’s not at school,” Thomas told Minho, dropping into the seat next to him at the lunch table.

Minho stopped eating, looking at Thomas. “Really? He’s not here again?”

“I’m really worried Min. I texted him this morning.”

“Lemme see,” Minho said, holding out his hand for Thomas’ phone. Thomas pulled it out of his pocket, opening up his and Newt’s conversation before handing it to him.

“I really hope I’m not gonna see a dick in here.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Come on, you know all dick pics are sent over Snapchat.”

“Wow did you just make a joke? I’m shocked.” Minho snickered as he scrolled through the messages. Suddenly his expression fell. “He hasn’t responded to you for three days?”

Thomas shook his head. “Not my texts. He snapped me a few times though.”

“Has his mom said anything to you?”

“You’re kinda freaking me out Min. Is he alright?”

Minho looked around the table, sighing and standing up. “Come on Thomas, let’s go talk.”

Thomas was extremely confused, but followed Minho anyways. They snuck out of the cafeteria, sitting on the floor of the hallway outside.

“I need to know what you know about Newt okay?” Minho turned to look at him, bumping their knees together.

“Like what kind of stuff?”

“The serious stuff, I need you to be serious right now Thomas okay?”

Thomas nodded, feeling his stomach drop. “Okay. Uh I know how he got in the wheelchair. I know he tried to…ya know, I know he jumped. I know he had a lot of surgeries and he let me see his leg.”

Minho blinked a couple of times. “I’m sorry what? He let you see his leg?”

“Yeah, two weeks ago. He showed me after prom when we were uh...you know.”

“He let you fully see it? Like the whole thing?” The shock on Minho’s face was freaking Thomas out.

“Yeah Minho, I just said that.”

He shook his head, grabbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “Okay this might be good news.”

“Can you just please tell me what’s going on?”

Minho sighed and tipped his head back against the wall. “I think it’s bad again Thomas.”

Thomas felt his stomach completely drop. “Oh my god I should have known. Why the fuck didn’t I pick up on it?”

“Thomas stop, don’t blame yourself, you haven’t seen him like this before. You couldn’t have known this was gonna happen again.”

“His mom said something to me….he seemed okay.” Thomas felt scared and worried and anxious all over, the emotions repeating in a vicious cycle. “What can I do to help?”

“I think we should go see him after school. I’ll text his mom to make sure it’s okay, but if he let you see his leg I think it would be good for you to be with him.”

“Can we go right after school?”

Minho nodded, taking a deep breath. “I need to make something clear so you don’t get upset.”

“Yeah?” Thomas looked at him, trying to focus on the words he was saying instead of thinking about Newt.

“Love can’t cure depression. It can definitely help, but if he doesn’t perk up instantly, it isn’t your fault.”

“Is he gonna let me touch him?”

Minho shrugged. “I really don’t know. I know his moms probably doing everything she can, but she gets really stressed because of…” Minho tailed off, a pained look flashing across his face. “I thought I was gonna lose him Thomas. He was in the hospital for so long. I wasn’t allowed to see him until after all the surgeries...the first thing I did was hug him and then I cried and then I yelled at him.” Minho wiped hard at his eyes. “Why am I even telling you this? I guess what I’m trying to say is that we need to make it so that he doesn’t feel that hopeless again, okay?”

“Yeah Min of course, I’ll do whatever you guys need me to,” Thomas managed to say before the bell rang. 

Minho cleared his throat, standing up and patting Thomas’ head. “Good talk.”

 

*******

 

“Hi Mrs.S.” Minho smiled as Newt’s mom opened the front door. She looked normal, her blonde hair tied back and her usual jeans and a nice shirt, but her eyes looked heavy. Thomas could immediately tell she was stressed.

“Thank you boys for coming, Newt’s in his room. I made some snacks, maybe you could bring them with you?”

Minho nodded, taking his shoes off as he entered the house. Thomas followed him, feeling his hands sweat and his heart race.

“I’ve never been in his room before,” Thomas whispered to Minho, ringing his wrists.

“Thomas relax. It’s not gonna help Newt if you’re freaking out. Just treat him normally okay?”

Thomas nodded and took the small plate of cheese and crackers from Minho.

“How bad is it?” Minho asked his mom softly.

She shrugged, pulling on her ponytail. “I don’t think it’s as bad as last time. He came to the table last night and sat with me through dinner but he hasn’t showered since he woke up with it bad.”

“Maybe Tommy-boy over there could try and get him in?”

Newt’s mom rubbed her hands over her face, letting out a shaky breath. “I don’t mean to make you guys worry so much.”

Minho frowned. “You know we care about him. We’ll go talk to him.”

Thomas gave her a weak smile and followed Minho to Newt’s room.

Minho knocked before opening Newt’s door. “Hey Newtie, I brought you a present.”

Newt was wrapped in his blanket, buried under his covers. His blonde hair was sticking out, messed up but pushed away from his face. Newt rolled over onto his back, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It’s your Tommy.” Minho smiled, motioning to the boy next to him. 

Newt sighed and slightly sat up. “Hey Tommy, sorry I didn’t text ya.”

Thomas swallowed hard, Newt didn’t look too good. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes looked shallow and he seemed like he was exhausted.

Minho sat on the end of the bed. “I was wondering if you wanted to watch Deadpool with us?”

Newt shrugged half heartedly. “I’m kinda tired.”

Thomas could see Minho physically flinch at that statement. “Hey buddy, when was the last time you ate? Thomas’ fatass brought some crackers up here.”

Newt’s lips pulled up slightly but there was no real happiness behind it. He looked dead and it petrified Thomas.

“Thanks Min, but I’m not hungry,” Newt said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Thomas put the plate down on Newt’s nightstand before asking softly, “Can I sit with you?” An undeniable urge to hold the boy driving its way into his mind.

Newt looked up at him, nodding.

Thomas slid in next to him, being careful not to pull the blankets off him. Newt shifted over so Thomas could lay next to him, curling up by his side but not quite touching him.

“You sure you don’t wanna watch Deadpool? I heard Ryan Reynolds is a considered a snack by you gays.” Minho asked again, staying at the end of the bed and watching Newt and Thomas carefully.

Newt nodded, pulling the blanket up closer to his chin. “I’m sorry.”

Thomas met Minho’s gaze, silent words passing between them.

“Is it okay if Tommy lays with you for a bit? I gotta piss.” Minho asked suddenly. Thomas knew he was lying, he was probably going to talk to Newt’s mom.

Newt nodded slightly, watching Minho leave the room.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Newt mumbled as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“I was worried.”

“Don’t.”

“You know I’m here right, and I’m not leaving until you throw me out. Your promised me we’d get through it together if it got bad again.”

Newt closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. “Bloody hell I suck.”

“You don’t, it’s not your fault.” Thomas picked up one of the crackers on the tray. “Can you do something for me?”

Newt opened his eyes, looking at the food in his hand. He let out a small sigh, but nodded and opened his mouth. Thomas put the cracker in his mouth, watching him chew it.

“Can I touch you?” Thomas asked as Newt swallowed the cracker.

Newt was still for a moment before he nodded.

“Alright come here,” Thomas demanded softly as he pulled Newt into his side. He let his fingertips trail up and down the boy’s bare back, feeling goosebumps raise on his skin. Newt let out a small sound and shut his eyes.

“This okay?”

“Yeah. Feels nice.”

“They want me to get you in the shower,” Thomas admitted as he continued to trace Newt’s spine.

“Are you gonna get upset if I don’t?” Newt whispered into his shirt.

“Do you think we could try in a bit? I’ll be happy if you just try.”

There was a long moment of silence before Newt spoke again. “Okay.”

“I’m proud of you.”

Newt never responded, he pushed his face farther into Thomas’ shirt like he was hiding from the world. After a couple minutes, Thomas could tell Newt was asleep. He was snoring softly into Thomas’ chest.

Minho walked back in shortly after, pushing the door open slowly so it didn’t creek.

“Is he okay?”

“Just fell asleep,” Thomas said, looking down at the blonde boy.

Minho was quiet for a moment, looking down at the bed. “You’re serious about him right?”

“What? About Newt? Of course I am, why would you even ask that?”

“Because this is scary and he needs you and I need you.”

Thomas sat up more, being careful not to move Newt too much. “I’m not gonna leave Minho.”

Minho nodded and sat on the other side of the bed, turning on Newt’s TV. “We’re gonna watch Deadpool anyways. Let him sleep. When he wakes up we can try and get him to shower.”

“He ate one of the crackers.”

Minho smiled softly, patting Newt’s back. “He’s gonna be okay.”

An hour later, both Minho and Thomas fell asleep too. Deadpool was still playing quietly on the TV. Eventually Newt’s mom came in, looking at the pile of sleeping boys on the bed. Newt was curled into Thomas, his hand scrunched in his shirt. Minho was sprawled out across his side, his leg hanging off the bed. Thomas’ arm was still around Newt, probably falling asleep under the weight of Newt’s body.

Newt’s mom smiled softly, leaving the room quietly. It warmed her heart to know her son wasn’t alone and for the first time since Newt’s accident she felt at peace.

 

*******

 

“How’s Newt?” Teresa asked as she bounced her knee while sitting in the passenger seat of Thomas’ car.

“Not good, but better. Min and I got him to eat yesterday and I can usually get him to shower.”

“Are you going there later again?”

Thomas nodded. “I promised we’d get through it together.”

Teresa smiled softly at him, squeezing his knee gently. “You’re a good boyfriend Tom.”

Thomas was quiet for a few moments as he pulled into Teresa’s driveway. “What if I’m not enough T?”

She turned to him, expression falling when she saw the pained look on Thomas’ face. “What do you mean?”

“What if I can’t help him?”

“Just being there for him is all you can do Tom, the rest is on him and the doctors.”

“I don’t want him to feel alone.”

“He’s not going to, he knows that you care.”

“I’m scared T. I’m scared that it’s gonna be like last time.”

Teresa squeezed his knee again, trying to comfort him. “It’s gonna be okay Tom. He’s gonna be okay.”

Thomas was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were white. “I know I can live without him T, I just really really don’t want to.”

 

*******

 

“Hey Blondie.” Thomas smiled as he slid into the bed next to Newt.

Newt squinted his eyes at him, sitting up in the bed more. Thomas considered it progress. “Every time you say that you drag me in the shower.”

“How are your feeling?” Thomas asked, ignoring Newt’s statement.

Newt shrugged, combing through his hair with his fingers. “Not as bad I guess.”

Thomas took his wrist, gently flipping his arm over and running his fingertips along the sensitive skin of his inner arm, like he was investigating the skin. Newt thought Thomas did it because he just liked touching him. Thomas decided to keep it that way.

“But still not great?”

Newt shook his head, squirming a bit. “I don’t feel like myself.”

“Newt?”

“Yeah Tommy?”

“You’d tell me if it was like last time right?”

“What are you gonna do Tommy? Lock me up and keep an eye in me until I perk up? It’s not like I bloody get up and walk away.” Anger flashed across Newt’s face as he yanked his arm away. “If I want to jump off a fucking bridge I’m going to no matter what you do. Now, can you stop trying to fix me?”

Thomas bit his lip, the hurt becoming obvious on his face. “Don’t say that.”

Newt pulled the blanket over his head, laying back down and concealing himself in a cocoon.

“Newt come on, you know I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I’m done talking Tommy.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Newt was quiet for a long time. Thomas was about to get up from the bed when Newt muttered out a quiet “no.”

Thomas settled back down, putting space between him and Newt.  _ It’s not his fault  _ he muttered in his head over and over and over. Thomas tried to suppress the anger bubbling up in his chest.  _ It’s not his fault it’s not his fault it’s not his fault. _

“Tommy?” Newt whispered after a full half hour had passed. His voice sounded broken and Thomas could tell he’d been crying.

“Yeah Newt?”

Newt took a shaky breath and just opened his blanket cocoon. Thomas slid under, letting Newt drop the blanket around them. The blonde boy immediately shoved his face into Thomas’ shirt, scrunching his fist in the fabric.

All the anger washed away from Thomas as he moved to wrap his arms around the blonde boy.

“I want the world to go away Tommy,” Newt mumbled into his shirt, his voice cracking again. “I want to shut it out and I want the voices in my head to stop.”

Thomas lightly pulled at the blanket. “See this Newt? In here it’s our own place. The world out there doesn’t exist in here. It’s just you and me.”

Newt clutched his shirt harder, his knuckles turning white.

He was crying again and Thomas had never felt so helpless.

  
  



	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stick with me kiddos I promised a happy ending and a happy ending you will get

_ I think we should break up. _

The text lingered on Thomas’ screen, making him feel sick to his stomach. He read it over and over again, driving a knife deeper into his heart each time. His hands were shaking and his entire body felt heavy.

He immediately called Minho, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Minho knew Newt the most out of all of them, he’d know what to do. The runner picked up on the third ring.

“Hey Thomas, what's up?”

“Newt’s trying to break up with me.” Thomas sniffled into the phone. He wiped his eyes hard to try and stop the tears.

“What? Did you guys fight?”

“No. I just randomly got the text.”

Minho’s voice softened instantly. “Hey Thomas. Don’t cry.”

Thomas sniffled hard, shoving his face into a blanket. “I-I’m not crying.”

“Thomas. He doesn’t want to break up with you. He loves you.”

“The why is he doing it Minho?! He clearly wants to because he just did!” Thomas was shouting into the phone, not caring about how loud his voice was getting.

“He’s depressed Thomas!” Now Minho was shouting. Thomas wanted to throw up.

“I love him...I can’t...” Thomas’ voice cracked as he let out a sob. 

“Thomas I need you to calm down for me okay? You need to breathe. I want you to sit on the floor until I can get there okay?”

Thomas made a strange strangled sound. “O-Okay.”

Thomas heard the sound of Minho’s keys before he hung up. Thomas’ hands were shaking and his vision was blurring with the tears. His stomach wouldn’t settle and his chest hurt due to the intense tightness. He didn’t even know Newt last year but suddenly he imagine existing without him.

Thomas slid down the living room wall til he was sitting like Minho told him to. He dropped his head between his knees, squeezing his eyes shut to will himself to not cry anymore. He didn’t want Minho to see him that weak. He stayed that way for what felt like forever until he heard the front door swing open.

“Thomas?”

Thomas took a shaky breath and lifted his head, his eyes stinging and his cheeks still wet. “In here Min.”

Minho dropped his keys and headed into the living room, immediately dropping down next to Thomas. “Are you okay?”

“I feel like my heart was put through a blender, but otherwise I’m fine.”

Minho frowned and sat next to Thomas. “Did you text him back?”

“No. I can’t look at it without feeling sick.”

“Give it to me.”

“What?”

“Your phone. Give it to me. Newt doesn’t want to break up with you, he’s trying to push you away. He doesn’t think he deserves you and I care about you two too much to let your relationship go to shit over this.”

Thomas put his phone in Minho’s outstretched hand and leaned his head on the runner’s shoulder to watch what he was typing. Minho didn’t move, so Thomas assumed he didn’t have a problem with it. “Have you told him you love him?”

“Yeah after prom.”

Minho nodded and started typing, his fingers flying across the screen keyboard.

_ I don’t want to break up, Newt I love you _

Newt’s typing bubble popped up on the bottom of the screen immediately. Thomas felt like he was holding his breath and couldn’t exhale.

_ I’m sorry _ . _ this is it. _

Thomas felt the tears coming again and he scooted closer to Minho, trying to keep quiet but feeling his heart physically break.

_ I love you and you love me. We’re good together Newt, don’t do this. _

_ loved thomas. I lovED you. _

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Minho knew that hurt Thomas. The smaller boy went rigid, his body stiffening and letting out a choked sob.

“He doesn’t mean it Thomas, I promise he doesn’t.”

“He didn’t call me Tommy, he always calls me Tommy.” Thomas wiped his eyes and took the phone back, typing furiously.

_ What happened to our world Newt? Just me and you against it all? You promised me. You promised me you’d let me help. You promised we could get through this together. You promised you wouldn’t face it alone. You promised. I love you Newt and want you, all of you. I want your not working leg, I want your tragic backstory, I want you with this disease because it’s a part of you and I love YOU. _

Minho put his arm around Thomas’ back, pulling him into his side. Thomas was still shaking, tears freely rolling down his cheeks at this point. Minho stayed quiet, just being there.

_ I don’t need your help or your pity. I’m sorry I wasted your time. goodbye thomas. _

__ _ You can try and push me away Newt, but I’m not going anywhere. _

__ _ you claim you love me right? then let me fucking go. _

Thomas didn’t respond. He let the phone fall out of his hand, landing on the carpet. He collapsed on Minho, breaking down into sobs in the bigger boy’s shirt.

Minho patted his back, obviously feeling awkward with the situation. “There there.”

Thomas almost laughed. He would have laughed if his eyes weren’t bursting dams of tears.

Thomas cried and cried into Minho’s shirt until he felt sick. His nose was running and his eyes were swollen. When he pulled out from Minho’s shirt he looked like complete shit. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, hiccupping and sniffling loudly. “Sorry.”

Minho smiled softly. “It’s okay Tommy.”

“What do I do Min?”

“I think you should give him space for a few days. I’ll still go to his house frequently, check on him and let you know how’s he doing. After a couple days you can come with me and we’ll talk to him together in person.”

Thomas nodded, standing up and dusting himself off. “Is it okay if I go take a shower?”

Minho nodded. “Of course. Just text me if you need anything.”

Thomas made a beeline for the bathroom while Minho grabbed his keys and left. He immediately turned on the shower, letting the hot water wash over his skin and the calming sounds help clear his mind. He tried to think about anything but Newt. His ex-boyfriend. Fuck that hurt.

Thomas stood there until the water ran cold. Once he was shivering he got out and wrapped his waist in a towel. He immediately grabbed his phone and texted Teresa.

_ Newt broke up with me. Can you spend the night? _

Teresa was over within ten minutes and if they spent the whole night eating ice cream and watching stupid movies, well that was no one else’s business but their own.

 

*******

 

Thomas woke up the next morning to eight missed calls from Newt at three am. He felt his heart jump in his chest as he got off the couch where he’d fallen asleep with Teresa. He immediately called him back, receiving no answer. It went straight to voicemail. He was about to try calling again when his phone started ringing. It was Minho.

“Hello?”

“Newt’s in the psych ward.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I guess he went in last night. His mom took him. She got freaked out, thought he was gonna attempt again. He can’t get visitors and he can’t come out until they deem him fit to leave.”

“She put him in a fucking psych ward?!” Thomas screamed into the receiver, waking up Teresa.

“Thomas calm down, he’s safe there.”

“He isn’t crazy! He doesn’t belong there. He can’t walk! What if they make him wear shorts? What if they hurt him? What if, what if-” Thomas trailed off, feeling tears prick at his eyes again.

“Tom what’s going on?” Teresa asked from the couch.

“Thomas calm down!” Minho snapped at him from the other line. “If you keep freaking the fuck out we're not gonna be able to do shit to help Newt. No one's gonna hurt him. They obviously know he can’t walk and they’re not gonna torture him.”

Thomas was taken aback by Minho’s tone, but he was right. “Sorry.”

“Get yourself together. I’ll talk to you later when I know more.” Minho hung up then, leaving Thomas staring at the phone wondering what the hell just happened.

“Tom what the fuck is happening?” Teresa asked again, getting up and grabbing Thomas’ arm.

Thomas looked at her, his expression falling. “Newt’s in the psych ward.”

Twelve days. Newt was in there for twelve days.

Thomas didn’t sleep properly for eleven nights.

He spent a lot of time with Minho. They never talked about Newt, but he knew they hung out to indirectly comfort each other.

He was at Minho’s house, playing some stupid XBox game when Newt’s mom texted him.

_ Newt’s getting out today. Would you and Minho like to pick him up with me? _

Thomas was dragging Minho out the door before he even responded to the text.

They met Newt’s mom in the hospital parking lot. They walked in together, waiting in the second floor waiting room for Newt to come out.

Thomas shifted his weight between his feet, playing with his hands nervously. He wanted to see Newt so badly, but he was petrified of how the blonde boy was going to react.

It felt like a slow motion movie when Newt was being wheeled out of the doors closing off the hospital wing. He didn’t look great, but he didn’t look bad. His face was sunken in but he didn’t look lifeless. He had on sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair was clean and brushed but the ends were curled up, Thomas could tell it was from where Newt had been pulling on it. Newt’s mom instantly ran to hug him. She squeezed her son tightly, whispering something in his ear that Thomas couldn’t hear.

When Newt’s mom let go of him, the nurse motioned Newt’s mom over to him so they could talk. Thomas’ heart was beating out of his chest. His nerves only got worse when Newt’s gaze fell on them.

Newt frowned. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

Thomas felt gutted all over again, like he’d been punched in the stomach. “W-what do you mean?”

“Do you know what a ‘break up’ is?” Newt snapped, rolling over to the two boys. “It means done. Over. You don’t have to care about me anymore.”

“Newt,” Minho said sternly.

Newt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “What? Now you’re gonna yell at me? Tell me this isn’t what I want because I’m sad.” Newt laughed but it lacked all humor. “Fuck off Minho.”

Minho looked shocked. He opened and closed his mouth like he was desperately trying to find words.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Thomas managed to choke out.

Newt rolled his eyes. Actually rolled his eyes. Thomas felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. This wasn’t the boy he fell in love with.

“I want you both to leave,” Newt said, his voice lacking of all emotion.

“Are you serious?!” Minho’s eyes widened as he stared at his best friend in pure shock.

“Yes.”

Thomas’ eyes were stinging again and he knew the tears were close to spilling over. He didn’t want Newt, this Newt, to watch him cry.

“You heard him Min, he doesn’t want us here,” Thomas said as he grabbed Minho’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Minho didn’t budge, still staring at Newt. “I hope you know what you’re doing Newt.”

Newt just blinked at him, keeping his face expressionless.

Minho ripped his arm away from Thomas, storming out of the waiting room. Thomas looked at Newt one more time, begging the blonde boy to give him something. “Why did you call me before you got put in here?”

Newt refused to respond, instead spinning his wheelchair around and wheeling over to where his mom was still talking to the doctor.

Thomas covered his mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to burst out. Thomas turned and followed Minho out of the waiting room, not being able to stand looking at Newt anymore. He never knew how bad a broken heart could hurt until he was staring at the back of the blonde boy who was the cause of it. Thomas trailed his fingers across the wall as he made his way out of the hospital. He should have known. Hospitals aren’t happy places, they’re full of death and pain and Thomas learned that day nothing hurts worse than a broken heart.

 


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stick with me kiddos, I promise a happy ending

Thomas sat down at the lunch table on Monday, trying to pretend everything was okay. He pretended that he didn’t just have his heart smashed and spit on. He pretended that the spot next to him didn’t feel so goddamn empty without Newt’s wheelchair taking it up. He pretended that he could sleep without crying and hugging his pillow, the warmth of it not even coming close to the blonde boy.

He looked up at all his friends, every single one of them staring at him.

“What?!” Thomas snapped, feeling irrational anger bubble up in his chest.

“Thomas,” Minho whispered softly. “Newt’s gone, he moved three hours away with his dad.”

Thomas felt the entire world stop. All the voices in the cafeteria droned out. His friends faces blurred. He felt like he wasn’t even in his body. Newt was gone. He wasn’t just gone from Thomas’ life, he was gone from the town, the school, their friend group.

“I-I uh…” Thomas trailed off not even knowing what to say. His chest just hurt and he wanted to be home.

“He didn’t tell anyone, I went to his house last night and he wasn’t there. His mom told me, it was her idea, not Newt’s. She thought it would be good for him to be away for a while.”

Thomas leaned his head on his hand, staring down blankly at his lunch tray. “Why should I care?”

“Because you love him.”

“Yeah well he doesn’t feel the same. He could go fuckoff to Alaska for all I care.” Thomas shoved his chair back harshly and stood up, grabbing his backpack and storming out of the cafeteria. 

He took shaky breaths as he walked down the hallway. Newt didn’t want him, why should he care where he is? They were over, done, exs. Exs weren’t supposed to care about each other.

Thomas dropped down in the hall, sliding his back against the wall until he was sitting. He knew someone would probably find him and give him detention but at this point that was the least of his worries. He dropped his head between his knees again, trying to shut the world out. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to cry at school. He pulled at his hair, trying to ground himself. He wanted Newt. He wanted a boy who pushed him away and it fucking  _ hurt _ .

“Hey Thomas?” a soft voice asked from above him. Thomas looked up quickly, his chest tightening when he saw it was Sonya.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas immediately said, his lower lip trembling.

Sonya sat next to him, putting her hand on his knee and lightly squeezing. “Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Thomas could feel the tears building up in his eyes. “Sonya?”

“Yeah Thomas?”

“He broke my heart.”

Then Thomas was sobbing and Sonya was hugging him. She rubbed his back and let him cry on her shoulder.

“Thomas, no one has ever loved my brother as much as you did. You made him so happy.”

“Why’d he leave me?” Thomas asked, his voice cracked and muffled in Sonya’s shirt.

“I don’t know Thomas,” Sonya said softly, continuing to rub Thomas’ back. “He never told me anything. I didn’t even know he was leaving until Dad showed up in the driveway yesterday...do you still love him?”

Thomas nodded, lifting up his head and sniffling loudly. “I’m sorry I just cried on you like a baby...did they send you out here?”

Sonya nodded. “It was a debate over who should follow you. They voted me best to give you advice on my brother.”

Thomas gave her a sad smile.

“I never thought my brother would be able to get a hotter guy than me.” Sonya smiled softly, bumping their shoulders together. “I was shocked when you two got together.”

“Yeah well he doesn’t have me anymore. He dumped me, over text!”

Now Thomas was worked up again. He wiped his eyes hard. “I hate him. I hate him so much Sonya.”

“Thomas don’t say t-”

“No!” Thomas stood up, grabbing his backpack again. “I can say whatever the fuck I want because _ he _ dumped  _ me. _ ”

“Thomas where are you going?” Sonya asked, scrambling to get up.

“I’m done talking.” Thomas turned to look at her. “And don’t follow me.”

Shock took over Sonya’s face as Thomas turned and walked down the hall in direction of the nurses’ office. 

His heart was broken, he decided that deemed him sick enough to go home.

 

*******

 

Thomas woke up to knocking on the front door. He checked the clock, seeing it was three am. He was out of bed in an instant, practically running down the stairs. His parents were away on yet another work thing, but he guessed whoever was at the door needed something urgently.

He flung the door open. “Why the fuck are you knocking on m-” Thomas stopped short when he saw it was Minho. His eyes were red and he was clearly crying. “Minho what’s wrong?”

“He was my best friend Thomas...I-I I don’t have anyone else. Ben is gone, Newt’s gone. He didn’t even say goodbye to me.” The boy was blabbering on his porch, in his thin T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Minho was hurting just as much as Thomas was.

“I miss him too.” Thomas managed to say as Minho paced back and forth on his front steps.

“Why would he do that? Why’d he just _ leave  _ I mean….FUCK.” Minho ran a hand aggressively through his hair. “Does he not understand how much he means to me...to us!”

Suddenly Minho froze, looking at Thomas. They locked gazes for a few moments, Minho breathing hard from all the crying and Thomas just staring back, trying to find some sort of comfort in Minho’s eyes.

Their bodies moved before their minds caught up with their movements. Minho shoved Thomas into the house hard, pushing his back up against the wall. He grabbed the thinner boy’s wrists, pinning them to the wall and kissing him hard. Their lips moved together in a rough demanding kiss. Minho was biting and sucking at Thomas’ mouth, his grip almost painfully hard on Thomas’ wrists.

Thomas shoved his leg between Minho’s, feeling the runner slot their hips together.

Minho released his wrists to yank his shirt over his head. Thomas stripped off his own shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. He barely let go of the shirt before Minho’s mouth was on his again. He kissed him with a bruising force, grabbing Thomas around the waist and effortlessly lifting him up. Thomas locked his legs around Minho’s waist, running his fingers through Minho’s gelled hair.

Thomas froze as Minho dropped him on the couch, climbing over him and starting his assault on Thomas’ neck.  _ Wrong _ . It felt wrong. Minho’s hair was too sticky and his arms were too big. He was too dominate and he didn’t mutter stupid british curses between his soft moans. Thomas tipped his head back to give Minho more access.  _ Don’t think about Newt. Don’t think about him. Newt doesn’t want you. _

Thomas’ brain short circuited when Minho shoved his hand down his pants. The buff boy hesitated, his eyes flicking up to look at Thomas.

Thomas took a shaky breath and squirmed under Minho, pulling him in for another rough bruising kiss.

“Make me feel something,” Thomas whispered against Minho’s lips.

Minho moved his hand and Thomas’ hips bucked up, his head falling back against the couch cushion. If Minho noticed Newt’s name spilling out of Thomas’ mouth as he unzipped his pants, he didn’t say anything.

Minutes later, even though Minho was completely inside him, Thomas had never felt emptier.

 

*******

 

Thomas added Minho to his list of regrets. A year ago he would have given anything to have Minho to touch him like that, but now he would had done anything to take it back.

The buff boy scrambled out that morning, pulling on his boxers and taking off in his truck without a word to Thomas. They both weren’t in their right minds, the loss of Newt plaguing their judgement. It was a mistake, hands down a mistake. They used each other to fill the hole Newt left in both their lives, but instead of mending the hole, they managed to double the size of it.

Thomas barely made it to school on time. His hair was still a mess and he looked like a trainwreck, but he stumbled into the building at around 7:29, a minute before the bell rang. He already knew it was going to be an awful day when his first period teacher made him sit in the front for being “almost late” and Teresa’ looked at him with pure concern.

Minho avoided him like he had the bubonic plague. He wouldn’t look at him in class and if he saw him in the hall he went the other way. 

Thomas could still feel Minho’s hands on him. He felt the way the runner grabbed his hips. He could feel his lips on his neck, there was probably horrific hickies littered on his pale skin. He felt Minho’s rough grips and hard thrusts, but he also remembered the soft touches and gentle kisses Newt gave him. He remembered how Newt’s thin legs felt around his waist. He had it committed to memory how their fingers slotted perfectly together against the mattress because yes, he and Newt held hands while they had sex. 

He wanted to shower, to wash it all away. The regret was still hot in his stomach, making it churn and him feel sick. He wanted to scrub his skin until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He wanted the hickies gone, he wanted his thoughts of Newt gone, he wanted to sit on the floor and cry until it stopped  _ hurting _ .

Newt hated him, now Minho hated him. He wanted Teresa, he didn’t wanna be at school. He texted his best friend to meet him in Paige’s room for lunch, he didn’t want to face the cafeteria. He sat at the empty lab table, picking at his bag of pretzels. 

His ass hurt in the chair, sending more waves of regret down his spine. He wanted to erase the past twenty four hours.

Teresa got there a little late, dropping her lunch tray down before immediately pulling Thomas into a hug.

“You know I love you right?” She asked as she squeezed him hard.

Thomas nodded into her shoulder, snaking his arms around her waist and hugging back.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with the hickies on your neck?”

Thomas nodded again, letting out a small sigh before letting go of her. “I fucked up badly T.”

“Who was it?”

“Minho.”

“ _ WHAT?!” _

Thomas groaned and let his head drop on the table. “I know.”

“Tom how did that happen?”

He lifted his head back up to see Teresa’s expression. She looked completely shocked. “He came over last night. He was crying and upset and I felt so empty. He was  _ there _ and I wanted something and he kissed me and it felt good but it also felt wrong and one thing led to another and we did it.”

“Wow, I really don’t know what to say.”

“He hates me. Newt hates me and Minho hates me. I ruined everything.”

“No. This was just as much Minho’s fault as yours.”

“Tell me what to do. You always know what to do.”

Teresa frowned, thinking for a moment. “Have you talked to Minho?”

“He’s avoiding me. I don’t blame him, I mean look at my fucking neck!”

“Why didn’t you cover those up?”

“I didn’t have the time.”

Teresa clasped her hands over Thomas’. “Honestly Tom, I think you need to talk to Newt.”

A sharp pain shot though Thomas’ heart at the mention of his ex love. “He doesn’t wanna talk to me.”

“Tom. Newt loved you so much. Sonya told me how he always talked about you. Him getting depressed wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have done anything to prevent that okay? I think he needs you.”

“So what? You think I should go see him?”

Teresa shrugged. “Maybe. Just think about it. He’s depressed, away from all his friends, he has nobody over there. He got ripped away from his senior year. He’s at a new school. He’d probably be overjoyed to see a friendly face, especially yours.”

Thomas took a shaky breath. “When did it all go to shit T?”

Teresa’s expression softened and she pulled her best friend into a hug again. “It’s not your fault Tom. It’s the chemicals in Newt’s brain’s fault okay?”

“I miss him so much,” Thomas whispered into Teresa’s shoulder, his voice cracking.

Teresa just held him until the bell rang.

 

*******

 

Thomas went home right after school that day, his heart extremely heavy. He went right to his room, slamming the door with much more force than necessary. He flopped down onto his bed, throwing his backpack on the floor. He couldn’t even cry anymore, he just felt completely empty.

He rolled onto his side, tucking his hands under his head. He faced his nightstand, heart dropping when he saw something shoved under his alarm clock. He knew exactly what it was.

He reached over and pulled it out carefully, holding the Polaroid between his fingers. It was a picture Aris took at prom of Teresa, Newt and him. Newt was in the middle, smiling. He looked so happy it made Thomas’ chest hurt again. He’d trade anything to see Newt happy again.

Thomas stared at the picture for what felt like forever before finally putting it down. He pulled out his phone and opened his conversation with Newt, the breakup texts still there, haunting him.

_ I just got used to loving you, please don’t make me have to learn to live without you. _

Next he called Sonya. She picked up on the fourth ring to Thomas’ surprise.

“Thomas?”

“Okay first, I’m sorry for being a complete dick. Second, where does your dad live?”

“Three hours away, the address is in my phone. Why?”

“Because I’m not ready to let your brother go.”

“I do’n-”

“Sonya how would you feel about a road trip this weekend?”

 


	16. XVI

_ “AND I CAN LEND YOUR BROKEN PARTS THAT MIGHT FIT LIKE THIS AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL MY HEART SO WE CAN START IT ALL OVER AGAIN.” _

Sonya shook her head as Thomas belted out the One Direction lyrics and drummed on the steering wheel.

“I don’t know what’s worse, you expressing your emo-ness over my brother with One Direction or the fact that you still listen to those CDs.”

Thomas glared at her. “You shut your foul mouth. One Direction will forever be iconic.”

Sonya laughed and adjusted herself in the passenger seat. “I’m not sure I can take much more of this.”

“Let me sing my heart out, it calms my nerves about seeing the love of my life again.”

Sonya fake gagged. “The sun doesn’t shine out of his ass you know.”

Thomas smirked which made Sonya start screaming. “DON’T MAKE A GAY SEX JOKE PLEASE DON’T MAKE A GAY SEX JOKE.”

Thomas laughed so hard he swerved the car making Sonya scream again.

“Focus on the road moron!”

They were silent for a few moments before Thomas whispered, “sorry Sonya, I have a really hard time doing things straight.”

“Oh my god that was a joke wasn’t it? You’re so lame Thomas, why did I ever try and hit on you?”

“Hey, be nice to your future brother in law.”

Sonya rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna to tell Newt to run over you.”

Thomas looked at Sonya with a dopey smile. “He’s so pretty isn’t he?”

Sonya covered her mouth. “You’re gonna make me throw up.”

“I’m serious sis-”

“Don’t call me sis.”

“-He’s got that soft fluffy hair, that’s really nice to pull by the way. He looks skinny but did you know you brother actually has abs?”

Sonya rolled down the window sticking her head out it. “SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN CAR.”

Thomas laughed and swerved again.

Sonya learned that Thomas uses humor to cover up his feelings. 

She still threatened to stab him in the eye with a fork.

 

*******

 

Thomas pulled into the driveway, his hands shaking like mad. His face paled and his stomach kept flipping. His nerves spiked and shot to their maximum level. Sonya noticed and tried to calm him down, but nothing was working.

“Should we just go in? Like ripping a bandaid off? Get it over quickly.”

“I don’t know.” Thomas ran his fingers through his hair. “This was such a bad idea. What was I  _ thinking _ ? I just drove three hours to see a boy who hates me. He’s gonna throw me out.”

“He’s not gonna throw you out Thomas. He doesn’t hate you.”

Thomas turned the car off and opened the door, getting out and pacing along the driveway. 

“Thomas, please relax.” Sonya sighed as she got out of the car and walked over to him. “Newt doesn’t hate you.”

“How do you know?!” Thomas was pulling on his hair again.

Sonya grabbed him and turned him to face her. “Hey, Newt was the one who liked you so much he couldn’t even face you for months. Newt was the one who almost shit himself with nerves when it was time to meet you. Newt was the one who wouldn’t shut up about you for weeks after he slept over after the WICKED party. Thomas, I might not know a lot about relationships, but I do know my brother. I know that my brother fell so hard for a sweet brunette boy who never made him feel different or weird. I also know that his depression makes him push everyone away. He doesn’t hate you Thomas, so go in there and just talk to him. He’s not scary, he’s just Newt.”

“He’s terrifying,” Thomas whispered before standing up straighter. “But you’re right. Thanks Sonya.” He smiled softly at her.

“Ready to go inside?”

Thomas nodded, following the small blonde girl up the steps and watching her knock on the door.

“Sonya?” He heard Newt call from inside the house. 

“Yeah it’s me!” Sonya called back.

“Come in! Dad’s out, it’s unlocked.”

Sonya pushed the door open, smiling as she walked in. “Hey big brother.”

Thomas hesitantly stepped in after in, his eyes skipping around the living room to find Newt. 

“Hey wh-Tommy?”

Thomas’ breath hitched as he saw Newt. He was in his wheelchair, in front of the TV next to the couch. He didn’t look too good. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked thinner. Thomas squinted at the hoodie Newt was wearing. His expression softened when he realized it was his.

“So that’s where my senior hoodie went huh?” Thomas asked, laughing softly.

Sonya left the room, going upstairs.

“Why are you here?” Newt asked quietly, looking like he was about to bolt from his wheelchair.

“I’m worried about you.”

Newt was quiet for a few moments. “That’s the only reason?”

Thomas shook his head. “We have to talk.”

Newt looked at him blankly, chewing on his bottom lip. “I broke up with you, why are you actually here?”

“Because this isn’t just gonna be the end of us. You ripped my heart out and spit on it, but I still love you.”

Newt looked down at his hands, sighing a bit.

“No.” Thomas’ voice came out harsh and cold.

“What?” Newt snapped his head back up, looking at Thomas in shock.

“You don’t get to just sit there and say nothing!” Thomas snapped, feeling his body heat up with the anger. “You left me. You left everyone without a word. You didn’t even tell your own sister! I tried to help you Newt, I did everything. I came over all the time after school, I sat with you for hours! I called your mom every night to tell her how I thought you were doing, she gave me updates on you constantly. I got you in the shower time after time. I gave you  _ everything  _ Newt!” Thomas wiped his eyes hard, not even realizing he was crying until he felt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. “I gave you everything and you not only broke my heart, you left without even telling me. Now I drove three hours to see you because for some reason I’m still head over heels in love with you so you’re not gonna sit there and say nothing.”

The room dropped dead quiet after Thomas was done yelling. His cheeks were flushed pink and the angry tears were still built up in his eyes.

“I love you too,” Newt said softly after a while.

“Then why did you hurt me?” Thomas asked, his voice cracking. 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?!” Thomas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Maybe cause it’s fun? Let’s see how much we can hurt Thomas without chasing him away. Well I’m here Newt, wanna kick me out again?”

“Tommy stop.” Newt was crying now, tears staining his own cheeks.

“Stop what!?”

“Saying stuff like that!” Newt snapped. “Like I don’t care about you! I do Tommy, I really do.”

“Then why did you leave me!?” Thomas was yelling again.

“I don’t know!” Newt yelled back, dropping his face into his hands. He let small sobs out into his palms, his shoulders shaking.

Thomas refused to feel bad. Newt hurt him, he could feel bad about it for a little while. Thomas crossed his arms, trying to ignore the angry tears still in his eyes. “I’m gonna stand here until you give me a reason.”

Newt slowly raised his head, his cheeks puffy and red. “I don’t have a good reason.”

“Then tell me what was going through your head, just give me something Newt!”

“I don’t deserve you!” Newt blurted out, diverting his gaze to the floor again. “I don’t deserve you because I’ll always be like this and you’ll always be perfect and I’m just dragging you down. I’m just gonna keep hurting you, hurting everyone. This-” Newt tapped his temple roughly. “-isn’t going anywhere. It’s always gonna be fucked up in here. You don’t deserve it either. You deserve so much more than me Tommy.”

Thomas felt the anger physically leave his body. “You really think that?”

Newt nodded after a second, refusing to look at Thomas.

Thomas knelt in front of the wheelchair, gently grabbing Newt’s face and turning it to look at him. “Everything you said wasn’t true. You’re just fine the way you are, whatever your head is telling you isn’t true. You deserve this, us, the whole thing. I want to help you, but you can’t keep pushing me away.”

Newt nodded as much as he could in Thomas grasp. “I’m sorry Tommy. I’m so sorry.”

Thomas wiped his thumb across Newt’s cheeks. “No more crying okay?”

“Are you gonna leave?”

“Do you want me to?”

Newt shook his head and patted the couch next to him. “Come sit?”

Thomas did, sitting on the couch and putting his legs up on the coffee table. 

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but before he could Newt was sliding off his wheelchair and fitting himself onto Thomas’ lap. He threw his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. “I thought I’d never bloody see you again.”

Thomas’ skin was on fire as he hugged the blonde boy back. He tangled his hands in the back of the hoodie, pulling Newt as close to him as he could.

“When did you even steal this hoodie?” Thomas huffed, making Newt let out a half hearted laugh.

“After prom.”

Thomas hummed and slipped his hands under the hoodie, running his fingertips across Newt’s skin.

Newt rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder, practically purring.

Thomas’ mouth moved first again. He froze his movements as he blurted out. “Minho and I fucked.”

Newt lifted his head at lightning speed, his eyebrows shooting up. “Excuse me?”

“After you dumped me.”

Newt literally growled, making his lips pull down into a sharp frown. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I mean yeah I guess. It was just sex.”

Newt frowned impossibly harder. “I don’t like to think about that.”

“It was kinda a pity thing. Like you were gone and we both were hurt and we thought that would help. He won’t speak to me now though.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “He’s such a drama queen.” Newt fiddled with Thomas’ collar. “Was it better than after prom?”

“Oh my god Newt are you jealous?”

“No!” Newt snapped, dropping Thomas’ collar. “Should I be?”

Thomas shook his head. “I screamed your name, kinda ruined it.”

Newt laughed hard before snapping his hand over his mouth. “That’s not funny.”

“Newt.” Thomas looked at him, dropping his voice so Newt knew he was being serious. “I mean it Newt, if we’re gonna do this again, you can’t push me away again.”

“And you can’t let me take everything from you. Don’t spend all your time catering to my every needs.” Newt scowled again. “And don’t fuck Minho. We also never bring that up again.”

Thomas nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Newt’s nose. “Okay.”

Newt dropped his forehead against Thomas’, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Tell me you love me.”

“What?”

“Please?” Newt’s voice came out so small and insecure, it made Thomas’ chest felt tight.

Thomas rested his hands on Newt’s waist. “I love you.” He softly pecked Newt’s lips. “I love you today.” Thomas gently squeezed his hips. “I’ll love you tomorrow.” He kissed his lips again. “And I’ll love you everyday after that.”

The look Newt gave him was downright obscene. It looked predatory and it made Thomas feel hot all over. Newt looked like he was about to eat him, until Sonya walked back in the room.

“Woah what am I interrupting? I thought you guys were done talking it out. The screaming stopped.”

Newt groaned and let his forehead fall on Thomas’ shoulder. “I was about to shove my hands down his pants, but I guess we’ll have to postpone that.”

Sonya rolled her eyes and flopped down on the arm chair.

“I’m glad you guys made up.”

“We made  _ up _ , now we need to make- _ out _ , but someone ruined that.” Newt glared at his little sister.

“You’ll have plenty of time to do that later.”

“Sonya you’re not supposed to cockblock your older brother.”

“Shut up Newt, you can't be doing that when dad gets back anyways.” 

“It’s called a quickie bitch.”

“Newt!” Thomas shouted, making the blonde boy break into a fit of laughter. Since Sonya came back in, the tension in the room evaporated. They were okay, it felt normal, just like it did before everything was bad. 

Sonya just held up her middle finger at him.

“You guys are awful together.” Thomas shook his head as Newt covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“Yeah well you make him gross.” Sonya motioned to her brother.

“I’m allowed to flirt with my boyfriend!” Newt snapped at her.

“You hate it when I flirt with Gally in front of you!”

“Gally isn’t as pretty as my Tommy,” Newt practically purred as he rubbed Thomas’ cheek.

“Do you see how gross he is?!” Sonya scoffed as she threw a pillow at them.

“She’s so easy to annoy, I love it.” Newt grinned as he stretched his arms over his head, pulling the hoodie up and revealing a strip of skin that Thomas’ eyes instantly were glued to.

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but a car door slammed in the driveway, making his turn his head.

Newt rolled his eyes and got off Thomas’ lap, moving back into the wheelchair. “Dad’s home.”

Thomas frowned, watching Newt get back into his wheelchair.

Newt snorted out a laugh, patting Thomas’ knee. “Don’t look so sad.”

The front door opened, making Sonya stand up and run toward the door to greet her father.

Suddenly Thomas’ stomach tightened and his palms started to sweat. “Newt I’m meeting your dad.”

“Yeah so?”

“I’m nervous!” Thomas whisper yelled at him.

Newt just rolled his eyes. “Don’t be.”

“Newton? Who’s car is in the driveway?”

“It’s Tommy’s. He drove Sonya here!”

Newt’s dad appears in the living room, giving the boys a half smile. He really resembled Newt. He was tall, blonde and fair skinned. The major difference between them was the moustache resting above Newt’s dad’s lip.

“What’s he doing here?” Newts dad asked, motioning to Thomas.

“He wanted to see me.”

“You really think that’s good for you right now?”

Thomas was completely taken aback by the tone in Newt’s dad’s voice.

“Like you know what’s good for me.” Newt crossed his arms, looking completely defiant.

“I do. A boyfriend isn’t what you need right now.”

“Bloody hell dad, don’t do this right now.” Newt rolled his eyes. Thomas had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

“I can do this whenever I want to!” His dad snapped, making Thomas jump slightly. “You’re my problem now. Your mother thinks this is what’s best for you listen to me. 

_ Problem. Problem. Problem.  _ The words swam around in Thomas’ head. It made his skin hot and his fists clench. His mouth was moving before his brain could think. “Newt’s not a problem.”

Newt and his father’s heads snapped around to look at Thomas.

“Excuse me?”

“You called him a problem sir.” Thomas’ voice shook as he spoke. “He isn’t a problem.”

His dad turned slowly to look at Newt. “I want him out. Now.”

“Dad!” Newt shouted, his hand instantly grabbing onto Thomas’ arm. “He drove THREE HOURS to see me, he just got here.”

Thomas felt sick. He didn’t want to leave Newt, but he especially didn’t want to leave Newt here.

“I don’t care. I want him gone and I don’t want you seeing him again.”

Newt looked pissed. “You can’t just ban me from my boyfriend. It doesn’t work that way. Tommy helps me.”

“Newton.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s your name.”

“I don’t fucking care!” Newt was yelling now. Thomas wanted to hold him.

“Don’t use that language with me,” Newt’s dad said sternly.

“I begged mom not to make me come here,” Newt spat, pure hate in his voice. “I hate you.”

Newts dad motioned to Thomas, waving his hand up. “You. Come on. Out.”

Newt tightened his grip on Thomas’ arm. “I don’t want him to leave. I need him.”

“Newt,” Thomas said softly, gently putting his other hand over Newt’s that had a death grip on his arm.

Newt looked at him, his eyes filled with tears. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Hey don’t cry, it’s okay.”

Newt’s bottom lip was quivering, Thomas wanted to kiss him so bad. Newt blinked, making tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m not crying Tommy.”

Thomas almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it. “I’m gonna go now alright? Your dad doesn’t want me here and I’m not gonna cause problems.”

Newt wiped his cheeks, sniffling loudly before pulling on Thomas’ arm. “Come here.”

Thomas obeyed and stood in front of his wheelchair. Newt leaned forward as much as he could, wrapping his arms around Thomas’s waist and burying his face in his stomach. Thomas hugged him back, threading his fingers through his hair. He could feel Newt crying into his shirt, small sobs shaking his body.

“Newt,” Thomas said softly, rubbing the blonde boy’s back. “I gotta go.” Thomas spared a glance at Newt’s dad who looked beyond angry. It struck fear into Thomas, making him want to put a three foot distance between him and his boyfriend.

Newt tightened his grip, shaking his head. Thomas sighed, running over Newt’s ear with his thumb. “I don’t want to le-” Thomas cut off as he felt himself be pulled roughly backwards.

“Get out of my house,” Newts dad said sternly from behind Thomas, still holding the back of his shirt.

Thomas put his hands up in surrender, feeling his heart rate pick up. He was terrified of Newt’s dad.

Suddenly Thomas’ back was flat against the wall, a hand firm against his chest, shoving him against the surface. Newt’s dad was glaring at him, his breath coming out hot against his face.

Thomas could hear Newt crying from behind them, but it was muffled by the terrified beat of Thomas’ heart in his ears. “O-okay.” Thomas voice was shaking harder than it ever had before.

His dad grabbed Thomas’ collar in his fist, pulling up so Thomas had to stand on his tiptoes to not get choked. “You are never permitted back here, I don’t want you having any contact with my son. Got it?”

Thomas was pretty sure Newt was saying something, he couldn’t hear it, he was so scared. His body was starting to hurt from where Newt’s dad was yanking his shirt.

“I mean it. If I find out you’re doing even as little as texti…”

“What the fuck are you doing!? Put him down!” Sonya was in the room now, Thomas could hear her screaming. He could actually hear Newt crying now, muttering something along the lines of “I hate you” and “you’re hurting him”.

Thomas decided he could accurately describe his feelings as terrified. “I-uh o-okay,” Thomas stammered our, his throat feeling tight and scratchy. Never in a thousand scenarios did he imagine his day could be going like this.

Suddenly Newt’s dad dropped him, causing Thomas to fall to his knees. He coughed a few times, pulling his collar away from his neck and taking a few shaky breaths.

Newt was full on hysterical crying at this point. Thomas looked up, seeing Sonya holding his arm and Newt struggling, looking like he was trying to get out of the wheelchair. Sonya looked scared, telling Newt over and over that he couldn’t leave the wheelchair cause he’d get hurt. Thomas stood up, dusting himself off. He wouldn’t look at Newt’s dad, he was too scared.

“S-Sonya can you drive me home?” Thomas asked quietly, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

She nodded, letting go of Newt and quickly putting her coat on. Thomas couldn’t look at Newt again, he was scared to talk to him. His heart felt so heavy in his chest, but as soon as Sonya zipped up her coat he risked a glance. Newt looked broken. He was wiping hard at his eyes, literally shaking in his chair. They met eyes for a second, the expressions resembling two boys who just got back together being ripped apart again.

Sonya lightly tugged on his arm, pulling him out the door. Newt’s dad slammed it hard behind them. Thomas got into the backseat, laying down across it and pulling his knees up to his chest. That’s when Thomas broke down, sobbing into the leather seats.

“Thomas-” Sonya stopped, not even sure what to say.

Thomas sniffled and buried his face into the seat. He didn’t want to talk, he wanted to lay back there and cry.

Sonya pulled into a parking lot about a half hour away from her dad’s house. “Thomas can you look at me?”

Thomas wiped his nose on his sleeve, but looked up, his eyes swollen and wet.

“This is something you need to let go. You need to let Newt go. You can’t-” Sonya looked down, taking a deep breath. “You can’t see Newt when he’s living there. It’s gonna be bad and I love you two so much, but I can’t let either of you get hurt. You have to let him go.”

Thomas’ bottom lip quivered. “So that’s it?”

Sonya looked at him sadly, reaching over and patting his knee. “It sucks.”

Thomas was silent for a few moments, looking down at her hand on his knee. “I’m gonna cry for a bit longer now okay? Can you use turn the radio to something depressing and keep driving please?”

 

*******

 

Two months later Minho talked to Thomas again. He apologized about eighty times and hugged him. Thomas told him about Newt and his dad. He didn’t cry again, but he stayed in Minho’s arms a little longer than necessary. They promised to never bring up their mistake again.

He and Minho kept it platonic from there out. They became joined at the hip. Minho, Teresa and him became the core three within their group. It wasn’t easy forgetting Newt, but they made it manageable. They hung out on the the really bad days, when all Thomas wanted to do was cry.

Thomas hadn’t talked to Newt since that day, he did text him once but it never delivered. He assumed Newt had a new phone number. Sonya stopped speaking to him, she avoided him in the halls and they never spoke about that day. Gally broke up with her for reasons he told no one.

Thomas kept the Polaroid next to his desk and Newt and his old’s messages on his anonymous account. The account was deactivated now, just saying “instagrammer” as the name, but Thomas tried not to look at it. He kept the stupid selfies of him and Newt on his phone and one of Newt’s hoodie Minho gave him. He suspected it was a gift from Sonya, but he never asked.

He could tell the others worried about him, how he never went back to the park where he first told Newt he loved him. They worried when he refused to touch a Marvel movie and when he got quiet if The Perks of Being a Wallflower was brought up. Newt’s mom blocked Thomas number, everyone was sure she knew this was her fault. Sending Newt to live with his dad was a bad idea.

Thomas didn’t date. He graduated, got into and went to college. He fooled around, drunken hookups at a party. Well, there was this one guy, but he had blonde hair and was missing a leg, everyone figured out why that didn’t work out.

The group still kept contact through college, texting in the group chat with occasional updates. Thomas made additional new friends. He brought the Polaroid to his dorm, hanging it up on his cork board so he could see it whenever he wanted to. He didn’t talk about Newt and no one brought him up.

Thomas checked his messages again on Newt’s birthday. He didn’t text him, but he stared at the undelivered message he sent weeks agot.

“I meant it when I said it Newt. I’ll love you today, tomorrow and everyday after that.”

  
  



	17. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the happy ending you all deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the notes at the end if ya care ;)

“I’ve been fucked and gone to heaven, it’s Thomas!” Minho shouted as he threw his arms around the boy. Thomas smiled and hugged him back, pulling away shortly after and adjusting the beanie on his head.

Minho punched his arm hard, making Thomas shove him. “What was that for?!”

“For never visiting us!”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I’ve been busy Min. Plus it’s not like I live close anymore.”

Minho pinched Thomas’ arm. “Loosen up baby, I’m just messin with you.”

“Sorry.” Thomas breathed out. “Rough week. Where’s everyone else?”

Minho motioned to his house. He had a house now, well an apartment that he shared with Ben who moved back for college. Brenda and Harriet ended up moving into the other side making everything a lot more fun. They all went to local schools, deciding that staying close to home was best for them. Gally was at a school about five hours away. Teresa and Aris ended up going to Colleges an hour away from each other and three away from their hometown. They were still “madly in love” or whatever Teresa called it. Thomas was the farthest away, he was the only one who left the state. He had to take a plane to get home and back. It was inconvenient but being away made Thomas feel like he could breathe.

“Everyone is in there?” Thomas asked, feeling excited. He hadn’t seen everyone since last summer, which was almost a year ago.

Minho nodded, shifting his weight between feet. He almost looked nervous, which made Thomas skeptical. He probably just needed booze.

“Let’s go then.”

When he walked in the house fell silent. His friends were all piled in the living room, smashed onto the couches, the ones who didn’t fit overflowed onto the floor. Everyone turned to look at him with identical expressions on their faces, suspense.

“Uh hi guys.”

Teresa cleared her throat, adjusting herself on Aris’ lap.

“Okay this is weird, what’s going on? Did I miss someone’s birthday?” Thomas asked, looking around the room from person to person.

“You know we all love you, right?” Brenda spoke so softly it scared Thomas.

He backed up, into Minho’s chest who took hold of his arm carefully. 

“Uh we got a new roommate this semester,” Ben spoke up suddenly.

“Okay?” Thomas still felt confused and a little anxious. His stomach hurt badly and his hands were sweating. “Can everyone stop acting weird please and tell me what the fuck is going on!?”

Everyone fell silent again, looking at a spot in the kitchen behind him. Thomas turned around, freezing dead in his tracks when he did.

“Hi Tommy.”

It was him. It was actually him standing in the kitchen. It was all of him in his fluffy blonde haired glory. Thomas didn’t even have time to process that he was on crutches, one of his legs on the ground while the other was bent behind him in the air.

“No fucking way.” Thomas was out the front door before anyone could even move. He slammed it so hard he could hear something fall off the wall. 

He was speed walking to his car, ignoring the footsteps behind him. “Thomas stop!”

Minho grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Why are you leaving?”

Thomas clenched his fists. “Why wouldn’t you warn me!?” He was well aware that he was screaming, but he didn’t care. “Maybe a ‘hey the guy who broke you is in my kitchen right now’. Oh! How about a ‘I know you haven’t seen Newt in two fucking years, but he’s back in town’!” Thomas let out a frustrated sound, kicking at the snow on the ground. “Fuck you guys.”

“Would you just talk to him please?” Minho sighed, his expression falling. “He wants to talk to you.”

Thomas rubbed his face hard. “ _ Fuck  _ Minho.” Thomas was shaking. “What do I even say to him?”

Minho shrugged softly, putting his hand on Thomas’ back. “I don’t know that, but I do know that everyone is happier when Newt and Thomas are together, including you two. Plus, it wasn’t really his fault, he didn’t expect his dad to go crazy like that.”

Thomas took a few breaths, watching the cars on the street pass by. Newt was in there, his Newt, he was actually here. Thomas swallowed hard, his stomach still twisting. “Okay. I’ll go back in.”

Minho squeezed his arm. “I’m proud of you.”

Thomas nodded and followed Minho back into the apartment, trailing behind him almost like a puppy.

When they got back in, everyone fell quiet again. “Thomas just needed a time out and now we…” Minho motioned to everyone in the room “...are going to 7/11 to get snacks.”

“But I’m not-” Aris started, cutting off when Teresa snapped her fingers in her face.

“Yes you are hungry.”

Minho grabbed his truck keys and led everyone out the door, only leaving Newt and Thomas in the room.

Thomas’ nerves were on overdrive. Newt was on the couch, his blonde hair kinda messy and his legs tucked up on the couch next to him. He looked good, really good, like unfairly good. He had on tight skinny jeans and a hoodie that Thomas suddenly recognized as his own.

“Uh the-” Thomas stuttered, his throat feeling dry. “How’d you uh, get those, the crutches I mean.”

Newt looked at the floor, running his hands through his hair. “Uh, I’ve been going to the doctors. I’m allowed to use them around the house, for really short distances. I’ll never be able to put pressure on the bad leg, but you know it’s nice to be able to stand up.”

Thomas nodded shortly, fidgeting immensely in his spot. “I’m sorry,  _ fuck.”  _ Thomas sighed, pulling off his beanie and flopping into the armchair across from the couch. “I’m going crazy out of my skin, I’m so nervous and confused...could you just talk please?”

Newt nodded, taking a deep breath. “My dad changed my phone number, he only let me text him, Sonya and mum. Don’t really talk to mum much though, she clearly didn’t want me.” Newt huffed out a sad sounding laugh. “I got out recently. Went to the community college by my dad’s for the first two years and then transferred to Minho’s. I kinda just showed up at his parents’ house, they told me where to find him. I mean, Sonya took me obviously, but we showed up here at like three in the morning. I begged him to let me stay, I had to get away from him.”

“Did he uh, hurt you?” Thomas asked softly, finding himself terrified of the answer.

Newt shook his head. “Can’t hit a kid in a wheelchair, how would he explain that if someone saw marks. He sure hates me though, it was a real bad two years Tommy.” Newt looked at him sadly. “I can’t even say sorry to you because sorry doesn’t bloody cut it.”

Thoma shrugged lightly, his heart pounding loud enough where he could literally hear it. “It’s not your fault he did what he did.”

Newt shook his head, frowning hard. “Doesn’t make it okay. This is all my fault. You didn’t deserve it, you still don’t. I shouldn’t have came here, it wasn’t fair to you.” Newt huffed slightly. “I’m being so selfish, I wanted to see you so bad. I thought about you every day, I had this fantasy that I’d see you again and it’d be like a slow motion movie scene; you’d pick me up and we’d kiss a-I’m getting off track.” Newt took a deep breath, looking right into Thomas’ eyes. “I missed you so much.”

Thomas didn’t know how to feel, part of him wanted to kiss the daylights out of the boy in front of him, the other part wanted to leave and never think about him again. He blurted out the only thing he could think to say. “You seein anyone?”

Newt’s eyes widened with slight amusement. “Definitely not what I expected you to say, but no. Believe it or not guys don’t line up to ask out the crippled boy...how about you?”

Thomas shook his head.

“Do you want me to leave Tommy?” Newt asked, looking at Thomas with that intense look again that made him want to sink into the chair. “I mean it, if you want me out of your life I’ll go. I hurt you too much, I’m way past deserving your forgiveness.”

Thomas found his chest tightening at the words.  _ Did he want Newt to leave?  _ “No,” Thomas muttered. “No, I don’t want you to leave. Honestly, I want to never leave again.” Thomas willed himself not to cry, but his eyes were stinging.

Newt was watching him carefully. “Sorry, this is weird, but can you hug me?”

Thomas was moving before he could even think about it. He opened his arms, bending down and instantly wrapping them around the blonde boy. Newt threw his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Then he was laughing against his skin. “You smell good.”

Then Thomas was laughing too and he was pulling Newt so tight to his body it probably hurt. “And you’re still wearing my hoodie.”

He could feel Newt cringe. “Yeah I realize how creepy that was now.”

Thomas reluctantly let go, sitting next to Newt instead of retreating back to the armchair.

“I got your text,” Newt admitted softly.

Thomas knew what he was talking about. “How?”

“Sonya and I went shopping the one day, she visited me a lot. I went into the phone store, I paid the guy a shit ton of money to reactivate the number. I saw it. I had to deactivate it right after though, I was really scared of what he’d do to you Tommy.”

Thomas wanted to be mad, he really did, but he couldn’t. It really wasn’t Newt’s fault. Before Thomas could say anything Newt was talking again.

“You really meant it?”

Thomas paused for a moment, just thinking. He thought about he felt with Newt, how his heart pounded and his palms felt sweaty and how he tripped over his words. He thought about how he felt when he got with the guys at college. He thought about how unfathomably sexy Newt looked in his hoodie. He thought about how much he missed him, how much it hurt when he left. He thought about how Newt’s skin felt under his, how it made every nerve on his body spike when he touched him.

“Yeah Newt, I meant it.”

Newt licked his lips before pulling them between his teeth.

Thomas looked at him. “What’s goin on in that head?”

“Honestly? I’m thinking about kissing you.”

“And what’s stopping you?”

“The fact that I love you.”

Thomas cocked his head in confusion.

Newt took a breath and ran his hand over his face. “Stop doing that, you’re so fucking cute I can’t think straight…I want more than anything to kiss the air out of your lungs Tommy and hold your stupid hand and call you my boyfriend, but you don’t deserve to get hurt again. I  _ can’t _ hurt you again.”

“Then don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t hurt me again then.”

“I’m not following.”

Thomas just shook his head and grabbed the collar of Newt’s hoodie, pulling him toward him and pressing their lips together.

If Thomas was a starving man, that kiss cured his hunger. He couldn’t even explain it, the way they fell together again just like it was two years ago and everything was fine.

_ Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt  _ was the only thing swirling around in Thomas’ head. He missed him so much. Soon enough he was pulling the blonde boy onto his lap, licking into his mouth as he comfortably straddled his legs.

“I missed you, I missed you so much,” Newt whined against his lips.

“I missed you too blondie,” Thomas said, pressing their foreheads together and sliding his hands under Newt’s hoodie, trailing his fingers across his warm skin.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Tommy, I’m s-” Thomas pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Newt please shut up.”

“Shut me up.”

Thomas smiled and pressed his lips to the blonde boy’s again. They kissed harder that time, Thomas pulling Newt so close to him that their chests touched.

Newt’s fingers tangled into Thomas’ hair, pulling at the strands and smiling against his lips.

“Do you wanna sleepover?” Newt breathed out as Thomas ran his nails lightly down the boy’s back, making him shiver. “Just to sleep...I’m not ready to give you back yet.”

Thomas smiled softly, pecking Newt’s lips again. “Sure.”

“You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Newt smirked as he attempted to fix Thomas’ hair from where he was pulling at it.

“Did you jus-”

A light flashed, making them both jump. 

“You fucking moron!” Thomas heard Brenda yell. He tilted his head to look at the front window, seeing his friends all piled in front of it. Teresa looked like she was crying. Minho had his phone camera out, snickering.

“Fuck they saw us!” Gally whisper-shouted as he started shoving people down under the window sill.

Thoma laughed, shaking his head lightly. “They’re idiots.”

“But they’re our idiots.” Newt smiled, cupping Thomas’ jaw and rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks.

“They’re still watching us, I can see them.”

Newt just shook his head, dropping down so they’re foreheads we’re touching. “Then let’s give them a show.”

Thoma laughed and connected their lips again, feeling the butterflies explode in his stomach as Newt shifted in his lap.

It was all real. Newt was there and very real. He kissed him like his life depended on it. Once Thomas made a dramatic show of pulling the hoodie off Newt, Minho busted in the door screaming “not on my couch you don’t!”

Newt laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Thomas thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

When they went to sleep that night, Newt curled around him, clinging to him like some kind of koala. It was cute.

“Hey Newt?” Thomas whispered when everything was dark and the only thing he could hear was Newt’s steady breathing.

“Yeah Tommy?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Today and tomorrow.”

“And everyday after that.” Thomas could hear the smile in Newt’s voice.

Yeah, they’d be okay. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a couple things I wanna say *clears throat*  
> Why did I make Newt depressed? That's an easy question actually, I've read hundreds of maze runner fanfictions and not one has shown depression accurately. Love doesn't cure depression, it helps but doesn't cure it. How do I know? Another easy one, I go through the same thing. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but this story was my way of coping with many things. It's been so much fun to write and thank you ALL for reading  
> Until next fic (which will be soon WOA)  
> -Kara


End file.
